IN MEDIAS LEX
by MayTanner
Summary: Lex trifft in Metropolis eine junge Frau mit einem Geheimnis, was passiert, wenn er sie mit nach Smallville bringt? Spielt nach "Heat" und die Ereignisse werden durch die Anwesenheit des neuen Charakters beeinflußt. Paarung LexOC. FERTIG (inkl. EPILOG)!
1. Chapter 1

In Medias Lex Kapitel 1

* * *

Daily Planet, Ausgabe vom 13.07.1992

* * *

**„Mysteriöses Doppelkoma nach Selbstmordversuch"**

Gestern Nachmittag fand die Polizei von Metropolis nach einem Notruf Diego S. und seine Tochter im kleinen Badezimmer ihrer Wohnung im Koma auf.

Der Notruf bei ging am Nachtmittag bei der Polizei ein. Lucy S., 14 Jahre alt, meldete, daß ihr Vater versucht habe, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Sie bat um Hilfe und legte dann auf. Als die Polizei 15 Minuten später in der Wohnung der Familie S. eintraf, fanden sie Vater und Tochter nebeneinander auf dem Boden des Badezimmers liegend vor. Der Vater, Diego S., 42 Jahre alt, hatte sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten.

„Es war ein furchtbares Bild. Das ganze Badezimmer war voller Blut und Vater und Tochter sahen aus, als seien sie abgeschlachtet worden. Wir dachten zuerst, daß das Mädchen sich aus lauter Verzweiflung ebenfalls das Leben genommen hätte, aber körperlich war sie unversehrt!", so ein Sanitäter, der am Tatort befragt werden konnte.

Erst im Krankenhaus stellte sich heraus, daß das Mädchen nicht ohnmächtig war. Sie lag in einem so tiefen Koma wie ihr Vater, der wegen des hohen Blutverlustes in einen Schockzustand übergetreten war.

Auf einer Kassettenaufnahme, die die Polizei in einem Radiorekorder in der Küche fand, erklärte Diego S. die Gründe für seinen Wunsch zu sterben:

Seit einem Unfall vor vier Jahren, bei dem seine Ehefrau starb, und er sein Augenlicht verlor, sah der Mann keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben. Er sah sich nicht mehr in der Lage für seine Tochter zu sorgen und wünschte sich nur noch die Erlösung von seinen Leiden.

Wir werden über die weiteren Entwicklungen in diesem merkwürdigen Fall berichten.

* * *

Daily Planet, Ausgabe vom 04.08.1992

* * *

**„Mädchen aus Koma erwacht!"**

Stunden nach dem Tod des blinden Selbstmörders Diego S. erwacht seine Tochter aus ihrem Koma. Nach eingehenden ärztlichen Untersuchungen konnten die Mediziner keine gesundheitlichen Beeinträchtigungen finden, die das Koma erklären würden. Die Ärzte stehen vor einem Rätsel.

Die 14-jährige Lucy S. weigerte sich mit Reportern zu sprechen und teilte sich auch nicht den Psychologen oder Sozialarbeitern mit, die zu ihrer Unterstützung gerufen wurden. Als Vollwaise wird sie der Jugendbehörde überstellt und vorerst in einem Jugendheim untergebracht werden, da sie in Metropolis keine lebenden Verwandten hat ...

* * *

Die junge Frau, die auf dem Sofa saß und ein Fotoalbum in der Hand hatte, starrte blind vor Tränen auf die zwei Artikel, die in das Album geklebt worden waren, als sie gerade 14 Jahre alt gewesen war. Es war der 12. Juli und somit der Jahrestag des Todes ihrer Mutter und des Selbstmordversuchs ihres Vaters. Sie konnte das Grab ihrer Mutter nicht aufsuchen, weil sie in einer Kleinstadt in Kansas begraben lag. Am 03. August würde sie die Grabstelle ihres Vaters auf dem Friedhof von Metropolis besuchen, auch wenn es sie jedes Jahr in eine kleine Depression stürzte. Sie konnte kaum glauben, daß schon zehn Jahre seit dem Tod ihres Vaters vergangen waren, und sie s vollkommen allein in der Welt stand. Aber sie war nicht nutzlos, sie hatte ihre Berufung gefunden und arbeitet mit Kindern, die ihre Hilfe brauchten. Was machte es da schon, daß sie bisher keinen Mann getroffen hatte, mit dem sie sich eine Zukunft vorstellen konnte. Vielleicht war sie dazu bestimmt, alleine zu bleiben und nur durch ihre Arbeit Erfüllung zu finden. Sie schreckte aus ihren trüben Gedanken hoch, als das Telefon anhaltend klingelte. Sie ging erst ran, als sie die Stimme ihres guten Freundes Paco aus dem Anrufbeantworter tönen hörte.

„Los Mädchen! Geh ran, ich weiß, daß Du da bist!" Lucy sprang vom Sofa auf und nahm das Telefon ab.

„Hallo, Paco! Was gibt es?

-Ich will dich ablenken, Chica! Ich weiß, daß Du zuhause sitzt und Trübsal bläst! Du kannst mir im Geschäft aushelfen, eine der Kellnerinnen ist ausgefallen und ich finde keinen Ersatz! Wenn Du also nichts Besseres zu tun hast...

-Nette Ablenkung! In einem knappen Fummel arbeiten, Du bist wirklich ein Freund!"

Lucy verzog den Mund und verdrehte die Augen. Paco war Geschäftsführer in einer Diskothek, dem „Heaven & Hell", wo er Erfahrungen sammelte, bevor er seinen eigenen Club eröffnete. Sie hatte ihn in der Tanzschule, die sie besuchte, kennengelernt. Er hatte eine Tanzpartnerin für Turniere gesucht und in Lucy eine Gleichgesinnte gefunden. Tanzen war für Lucy wie eine Therapie, wenn sie unglücklich war, konnte sie dort ihren Frust abladen und den Kummer vergessen.

„Hey! Das bringt dich auf andere Gedanken! Außerdem sind diese Woche die roten Perücken dran, kein Mensch wird dich erkennen, das macht doch Spaß!

-Und der Rest der Aufmachung?

-Weiße enganliegende Shirts und dazu Pailletten-Hotpants! Bring deine hohen Stiefel mit, das sieht bestimmt heiß aus!

-Okay! Weil Du es bist! Aber ich arbeite nicht bis zum Morgengrauen!

-Du bekommst auch die Frühschicht, ich kenne dich doch! Es reicht, wenn Du von neun bis zwei mithilfst! Ich will dich ja nicht total ausbeuten!"

Lucy trocknete ihre Tränen und bereitete sich mit einem kleinen Schönheits- Programm auf die Arbeit vor. Sie war froh, daß Paco angerufen hatte, so konnte sie ihre trübsinnige Stimmung abschütteln und nebenbei etwas Geld verdienen.

$$$

Wie üblich war im „Heaven & Hell"am Samstagabend die Hölle los. Paco hatte nicht übertrieben, als er meinte, daß ihr Outfit heiß aussehen würde. Alle Kellnerinnen trugen die weißen ärmellosen Shirts ohne etwas drunter und dazu verschiedenfarbige Shorts, ihre waren bronzefarben, und hohe Stiefel dazu. Paco hatte ihr die VIP-Lounge zugeteilt, wo man am meisten Trinkgeld machen konnte, aber auch sehr viel Fingerspitzengefühl brauchte, um Aufdringlichkeiten abzuwehren. Sie lieferte gerade ihre letzte Getränkebestellung an einem Tisch ab, an dem einige reiche junge Männer mit ihren Dates saßen und wunderte sich, daß einer ein großes Wasser bestellt hatte. Die Damen hatten bisher nur Champagner gewollt und die Herren hielten sich an die harten Sachen. Plötzlich wurde sie am Handgelenk gepackt und auf die bequeme Couch gezogen und einer der Männer goß ihr das Glas Wasser über das Shirt, so daß es fast durchsichtig wurde und ihre nun aufgerichteten Nippel gut auszumachen waren. Die ganze Clique lachte ausgelassen und grölte, doch Lucy stand ruhig auf und nahm ihr Tablett wieder an sich. Sie sah kalt auf die Gruppe herunter und drehte sich dann wortlos weg. Sie lief direkt in die Arme eines Mannes, der ihr geschickt sein Jackett um die Schultern legte. Sie blickte erschrocken auf und sah den Fremden mit großen Augen an. Er war wohl Anfang zwanzig und trotz der Glatze, die er trug, unverschämt gutaussehend.

„Vielen Dank! Ich werde Ihnen das Jackett nur ruinieren."

Lucy zitterte auf einmal, weil der Mann das Revers des Jacketts festhielt und somit nur Zentimeter von ihr wegstand. Seine Nähe verursachte ihr eine wohlige Gänsehaut.

Er lächelte nur: „Soll ich es wieder an mich nehmen?"

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf. „Besser nicht! Kommen Sie mit, ich habe Schluß und werde mich jetzt umziehen!"

Er folgte ihr in den Mitarbeiterbereich und sie bat ihn, vor der Garderobe auf sie zu warten. Sie zog das nasse Shirt aus und trocknete sich schnell mit einem Handtuch ab. Sie zog sich dann gleich auch die Sachen an, mit denen sie gekommen war, ein Minikleid mit Blümchenmuster und bequeme Pantoletten mit halbhohem Absatz, die bei dem warmen Wetter angemessener waren als die Stiefel. Die rote Perücke mit den schulterlangen glatten Haaren behielt sie auf, weil sie keine Zeit mit dem Herrichten ihrer Haare verschwenden mochte. Sie wischte nur den dick aufgetragenen Lippenstift weg und trug etwas Lippenbalsam auf, um sich etwas weniger aufgemotzt zu fühlen. Ihr Retter lehnte immer noch an der Wand gegenüber der Tür und sah sie mit aufleuchtenden Augen an, als sie die Garderobe verließ.

„Eine tödliche Kombination aus Lolita und Vamp! Sie sehen umwerfend aus!"

Lucy lächelte ihn errötend an: „Danke! Ich wollte Sie nicht zu lange warten lassen, also ist meine Rückverwandlung nur halb vorangeschritten! Ihr Jackett ist nur ein bißchen feucht, es wird wohl keinen bleibenden Schaden davontragen!"

Sie hielt ihm die Jacke hin, doch anstatt sie zu nehmen, zog er sie an ihrem Handgelenk zu sich und legte den anderen Arm um ihre Taille. Lucy sog erschrocken die Luft ein und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. In der hellen Beleuchtung des Mitarbeiterbereiches konnte sie erkennen, daß seine Augen blau und von hellen, langen Wimpern umgeben waren. Sie legte ihm eine Hand abwehrend auf die Brust, um Abstand von ihm zu halten. Seine starke Brust bot einen viel zu großen Anreiz, sich dagegen zu lehnen.

„Ich habe dich den ganzen Abend beobachtet und gerätselt, welche Farbe deine Haare wohl haben!" Er strich ihr eine lange rote Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Sie sind dunkelbraun, das ist kein Geheimnis! Lassen Sie mich jetzt los?" Ihre Frage klang etwas atemlos, weil seine Nähe ihr unter die Haut ging.

„Nein! Ich halte dich gerne fest! Du bist die aufregendste Frau, die mir seit langem begegnet ist!" Sie sah, wie er ihre Lippen überlegend betrachtete und spürte wie ihr die Knie weich wurden.

„Das kann ich kaum glauben! Nur weil ich hier in dieser Aufmachung arbeite, bedeutet das nicht, daß ich leichte Beute bin!"

Sie versuchte, sich von ihm zu lösen, doch er war unerwartet stark unter seinem Designerhemd, das seine gut durchtrainierten Muskeln verborgen hatte.

„Das ist es ja! Trotz dieser Aufmachung hast Du immer Abstand zu den Männern gehalten und wirkst irgendwie unantastbar unschuldig! Verrätst Du mir deinen Namen?"

Lucy seufzte genervt und gab nach. „Lucy Santiago! Ich arbeite sonst nicht hier, ich vertrete nur eine kranke Bedienung. Ich habe mit so was mein Studium finanziert und ein guter Freund von mir führt den Laden. Und wer bist Du?"

Lex warf den Kopf zurück und lachte amüsiert: „Du weißt nicht, wer ich bin? Interessant, vielleicht sagt dir mein Name etwas, ich heiße Lex Luthor!" Lucy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Könnte sein, daß ich den Namen Luthor schon einmal gehört habe, aber im Moment kann ich nichts damit anfangen! Ich gehöre nicht zur Schickeria sondern zum einfachen Fußvolk. Muß ich beeindruckt sein?"

Lex Lippen verzogen sich zu seinem typischen hochmütigen Lächeln: „Vielleicht nicht von meinem Namen, aber etwas von mir?"

„Ich gebe zu, daß dein Äußeres sehr beeindruckend ist, aber davon lasse ich mich nicht irreführen! Mein Instinkt sagt mir, daß es sehr gefährlich ist, sich mit dir einzulassen. Ein reicher gelangweilter Junge, der etwas Abwechslung sucht, ist bei mir an der falschen Adresse!"

Lex Grinsen wurde breiter, weil er ihr heftiges Herzklopfen an seiner Brust spüren konnte. Er fühlte sich seit langem wieder lebendig, weil er seine dunklen Gedanken verdrängen konnte, seit er Lucy Santiago im Arm hielt.

„Ein Junge? Wenn Du mich so siehst, bin ich ja keine Bedrohung für dich!", flüsterte er an ihrem Mund und senkte dann seine Lippen auf ihre. Lucy schloß automatisch die Augen, als sie seine festen Lippen auf ihrem Mund spürte, weil ein gleißendes Licht sie blendete. Sie hatte den Kuß eines Mannes noch nie so intensiv empfunden, daß sie am ganzen Körper zitterte und nach Atem ringen mußte. Das nutzte er aus, um mit seiner warmen Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle zu dringen und ihre Zunge verführerisch zu umschlängeln. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte sich an ihn, um ihn besser spüren zu können. Seine Arme schlossen sich fest um ihre Taille und seine Hände strichen ihr über den Rücken, wo sie auf ihrem Kreuz liegen blieben, um sie fest an sich zu pressen. Als er ihren Mund freigab, war Lucy vollkommen erschüttert von ihrer heftigen Reaktion auf den Kuß, den ihr ein Fremder gegeben hatte. Lex ging es ähnlich, hätte er etwas sagen müssen, wäre nur ein „Wow!" über seine Lippen gekommen. Jetzt war er es, der beeindruckt war.

„Ich muß jetzt gehen!"Lucy entwand sich aus seiner Umarmung, doch er hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Ich bringe dich nach Hause!"

„Nein! Das ist nicht möglich!"Sie sah ihn fast ängstlich an.

„Keine Angst! Ich werde nicht über dich herfallen, ich fahre dich nur nach Hause! Versprochen!"

Er war froh, daß sie ihm nachgab und sich von ihm zu seinem Auto führen ließ, nachdem sie ihre Sachen aus der Garderobe geholt hatte. Er fuhr zu der Adresse, die sie ihm angab und wunderte sich, was sie wohl beruflich machte, da Wohnungen in dieser Gegend von Metropolis nicht billig waren.

„Da wären wir, Lucy Santiago!" Er hielt vor dem Apartmentkomplex und stellte den Motor ab.

„Ich werde dich nicht hoch bitten, Lex! Ich habe das vorhin ernst gemeint! Ich schlafe nicht mit Fremden! Gute Nacht!"

Sie wollte schon aussteigen, doch Lex aktivierte die Türverriegelung.

„Nicht so schnell! Ich will dich wiedersehen! Vorzugsweise ohne die Perücke!" Er grinste schief. Lucy schloß kurz die Augen und überlegte, was sie machen sollte.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee! Was Du von mir siehst, ist nicht die echte Lucy gewesen, das war sozusagen meine Arbeitsuniform. Du gehst von falschen Tatsachen aus!" Lex drehte sich zu ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, um ihr forschend in die Augen zu blicken.

„Der Kuß und deine Reaktion darauf waren aber sehr echt! Das sind die einzigen Tatsachen, die relevant sind!" Er küßte sie sanft auf den Mund und war zufrieden, als ihr ein leises Stöhnen entglitt.

„Bitte Lex, nicht! Laß mich gehen, ich kann mich nicht auf jemanden wie dich einlassen!" Sie sah ihn flehentlich an.

„Ich lasse dich jetzt gehen! Wir werden uns aber wiedersehen, das verspreche ich!"

Er küßte sie noch einmal und entriegelte dann die Türen. Lucy warf ihm einen gehetzten Blick zu und stieg dann mit ihrer Tasche in der Hand aus. Sie lief schnell in das Gebäude und war bald hinter einer verspiegelten Glastür verschwunden. Lex ließ den Motor anspringen und überlegte, wie er an Informationen über die widerspenstige Frau kommen sollte. Er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, daß sie nicht so leicht zu erobern war, wie die anderen Frauen, die er bisher in seinem Leben getroffen hatte.

$$$

Lex Luthor war nach dieser Begegnung wieder nach Smallville gefahren, wo er seit einem Jahr lebte. Dort besaß sein Vater eine Firma, deren Leitung er übernommen hatte. In Smallville hatte er neue Freunde gefunden und begann sich dort sehr wohl zu fühlen. Das gefiel seinem Vater, Lionel Luthor, nicht, dem bekannten Industriemagnat und Milliardär aus Metropolis. Lionel fühlte sich nur wohl, wenn sein Sohn unter seiner totalen Kontrolle lebte, um ihn nach seinem Abbild zu formen, und beschloß die Firma in Smallville zu schließen. Lex bekämpfte ihn jedoch und schloß sich mit den Angestellten von LuthorCorp zusammen, gemeinsam übernahmen sie die Aktienmehrheit und die Firma war jetzt unter Lex Gewalt und hieß LexCorp. Sein Vater war danach in sein Haus gekommen, und sie hatten sich heftig gestritten, während um sie herum ein Sturm in Smallville gewütet hatte. Sie bemerkten den verheerenden Tornado erst, als das Dach des Zimmers einstürzte und Lionel unter einer der Säulen begraben wurde. Seine Verletzungen waren so schwer, daß er in eine Spezialklinik in Metropolis überwiesen worden war. Dort sollte sich sein Vater an seine Behinderung gewöhnen und mit ihr leben lernen. Seit dem Unfall war Lionel Luthor nämlich erblindet. 

Es war Montag, zwei Wochen nach dem schrecklichen Unfall waren vergangen, und er hatte gerade einen aufwühlenden Besuch bei seinem Vater in dessen Krankenzimmer hinter sich gebracht und war so gedankenverloren, daß er den Aufzug in der falschen Etage verließ. Er bemerkte seinen Fehler erst, nachdem ein Mädchen rückwärts in ihn hineinlief. Um den Aufprall abzumildern, legte er dem Persönchen, das ihm knapp bis zum Kinn reichte, die Hände um die Schultern.

„Ha, Du bist in jemanden gelaufen! Ich hab' gewußt, daß Du die Wette verlierst, Lucy!"Ein Junge, der einen Blindenstock in der Hand hielt, blieb vor ihnen stehen und lachte seine Begleiterin aus. Das Mädchen drehte sich lachend zu ihm um und Lex erkannte trotz der unförmigen Latzhosen und den zwei geflochtenen Zöpfen, die sie trug, daß sie älter war, als er zuerst angenommen hatte.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte! Wir haben ein kleines Experiment gewagt. Ich habe Sie vollkommen übersehen..." Unter dem intensiven Blick seiner blauen Augen, die dadurch betont wurden, daß er eine Glatze trug, verlor Lucy den Faden. Die Aura dieses jungen Mannes empfand sie wie eine Schockwelle, seine Präsenz war schier überwältigend. Ihr Herz klopfte zum Zerspringe, als sie ihn wiedererkannte; es war Lex Luthor, der sie vor etwa einem Monat nach Hause gefahren hatte. Sie starrte ihn an, weil sie Angst hatte erkannt zu werden, doch sie war ja gar nicht geschminkt und die Perücke fehlte. Lex war es gewohnt wegen seiner fehlenden Haare angestarrt zu werden, aber er hatte das sichere Gefühl, daß sein Gegenüber tiefer blickte als andere und ihn deshalb nie auslachen würde.

„Es ist nichts passiert, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen! Ich war selbst unkonzentriert!"

Sie lächelte ihn mit einem sehr warmen Lächeln an, das ihm sofort sympathisch war. Der Junge brachte beide wieder auf die Erde zurück, indem er die junge Frau am Arm zog.

„Du hast die Wette verloren, Lucy! Du schuldest mir ein Eis! Ich warte in meinem Zimmer, während Du es holst!"

Lucy lächelte ihren Schützling an: „Einverstanden, Dave! Ich komme so schnell ich kann nach, mit deinem Eis!" Sie drückte auf den Aufzugknopf und gab dem Jungen einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken, als er an ihr vorbeiging.

„Auch runter?"

Lex nickte und stieg mit ihr in den Aufzug ein. Sie standen sich in der sonst leeren Kabine gegenüber und Lex fiel wieder ihre ungewöhnliche Aufmachung auf.

„Ist das hier die übliche Schwesterntracht?" Lex Augen wanderten zu ihrer weiten Latzhose.

Lucys Augen blitzten schelmisch auf und sie grinste ihn an: „Nein! Ich arbeite zwar hier im Krankenhaus bin aber keine Schwester. Ich helfe jungen Patienten, die ihr Augenlicht verloren haben, und das grenzt manchmal an sportliche Höchstleistungen. Eine schicke Aufmachung wäre bei meiner Arbeit nur hinderlich. Ihr elegantes Hemd würde keine halbe Stunde überleben!"

Lex mußte lachen und bemerkte daher nicht den faszinierten Blick, den ihm die junge Frau zuwarf. Unten angekommen drückte er ihr einen Zehn-Dollar- Schein in die Hand.

„Kaufen Sie Dave eine richtig große Portion dafür! Wir sehen uns!" Ein letztes Lächeln und er war im Getümmel der Eingangshalle untergetaucht. Lucy stand eine ganze Weile da und starrte ihm hinterher. Irgendwie bedauerte sie, daß sie sich nicht zu erkennen gegeben hatte, weil sie ihn gerne näher kennengelernt hätte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um die ungewöhnlichen Gedanken zu vertreiben und ging in Richtung Cafeteria.

$$$

Einem inneren Impuls nachgebend hatte Lex recherchieren lassen, wer die Frau war, die ihn im Krankenhaus bei der kurzen Begegnung so beeindruckt hatte. Obwohl er nur ihren Vornamen und ihren Arbeitsplatz kannte, erhielt er den Bericht innerhalb von 24 Stunden. Er war ziemlich überrascht, als sich herausstellte, daß das Mädchen aus der Diskothek und die Therapeutin aus dem Krankenhaus ein und dieselbe Person waren. Mit dem DINA4-Hochglanzfoto aus ihrer Bewerbungsmappe in den Händen, auf dem Lucy Santiago dezent geschminkt war, fiel ihm das Erkennen leichter. Sie hatte nicht gelogen, als sie ihm sagte, daß ihr Haar dunkelbraun sei, es mußte auch von ungewöhnlicher Länge sein, denn er erinnerte sich genau an ihre langen Zöpfe, die sie bei der Arbeit im Krankenhaus getragen hatte. Offen getragen mußte es ihr wohl bis zu ihrer Taille reichen. Lucy Santiago war 24 Jahre alt und eine Therapeutin mit ausgezeichnetem Ruf. Er wunderte sich, daß sie älter als er war, sie hatte eine so unschuldige Ausstrahlung, daß er sich mit seinen 22 sehr viel erfahrener vorkam. Sie arbeitete ausschließlich mit Kindern und Jugendlichen, die ihr Augenlicht durch Krankheit oder Unfälle verloren hatten. In der Spezialklinik in Metropolis arbeitete sie unter der Voraussetzung, daß sie Fälle von sozial schwachen Familien übernehmen durfte, die sich eine solche Behandlung eigentlich nicht leisten konnten. Der Bericht erwähnte auch, daß sie zu Schwestern und Assistenzärzten ein sehr gutes Verhältnis, aber gelegentlich Probleme mit autoritären Vorgesetzten hatte, die ihre Behandlungsmethoden kritisierten. Lex grinste, als er das las, er konnte sich vorstellen, daß die renommierten Spezialisten der Klinik diese kleine Person nicht ernst nehmen wollten, aber ihre Behandlungserfolge sprachen für sich. Er hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen, wie er sie besser kennenlernen konnte, da er die meiste Zeit in Smallville verbrachte, um sich um seine Geschäfte zu kümmern. Wenn er in Metropolis war, dann nur kurz, um seinen Vater im Krankenhaus zu besuchen. Aber jetzt mit seinem Vater unter seinem Dach, hatte er den Bericht über Lucy Santiago wieder hervorgeholt. 

Er tippte nachdenklich auf das Foto auf dem Bericht, das Lucy Santiago zeigte, und betrachtete ihr lächelndes Gesicht. War sie die Lösung für sein Problem? Er wollte sie näher kennenlernen und was lag näher, als sie nach Smallville zu locken, wo sie ihm nicht so leicht entkommen konnte. Er erinnerte sich noch schaudernd an die Szene, als sein Vater vor ein paar Tagen einfach in seinem Haus in Smallville aufgetaucht war, ohne vorher Bescheid zu geben. Lex hatte sich gerade einen Drink im sogenannten Spielzimmer eingeschenkt, als sein Dad in Begleitung eines Assistenten die Tür polternd öffnete.

„Lex? Lex bist Du hier?"Lionel versuchte, sich mit Hilfe seines Stockes ins Zimmer voranzutasten.

„Ja, Dad, ich bin hier! Tut mir leid, daß ich dich nicht erwartet habe!"

Sein Dad war sehr schlechter Laune und stieß den jungen Mann zur Seite, der ihn am Arm nehmen wollte, um ihm zu helfen.

„Pfoten weg! Gehen Sie!" Lex eilte schnell an die Seite seines Vaters und half ihm sich zu orientieren, bis er sicher in einem bequemen Stuhl saß.

„Alles in Ordnung? Die Ärzte haben mir bei meinem letzten Besuch gesagt, daß Du Fortschritte machst!"

„Das stimmt! So große Fortschritte, daß Dr. Rawlings mir vorgeschlagen hat, mich von den Belastungen der Therapie erstmal zu erholen! Er ist der Meinung, wenn ich mich vorübergehend dem Streß in Metropolis entziehe, dann wird das zwangläufig eine positive Wirkung haben!" Lex verzog den Mund und holte seinen Drink, um sich Lionel gegenüberzusetzen.

„Und dein bevorzugter Urlaubsort ist ausgerechnet Smallville?" Sein Vater nahm seine dunkle Sonnenbrille ab und wischte sich dann mit einem Taschentuch über die Augen, eine Geste, die seine Verletzlichkeit unterstreichen sollte, aber Lex wußte, daß der Mann aus Stein gemeißelt war.

„Ja, wir beide können ein bißchen an unserer Vater-Sohn-Beziehung arbeiten. Die hältst Du doch für verbesserungswürdig, Lex!" Nach diesem Ausspruch seines Vaters nahm Lex einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Drink.

„Wie lange willst Du bleiben?"

„Nur ein paar Tage! Vielleicht eine Woche!"

„Und Du bist sicher, daß es im Strandhaus nicht angenehmer für dich wäre? Die Seeluft würde dir bestimmt guttun!"

„Bei mir stellt sich das Gefühl ein, daß Du mich hier nicht haben willst. Lex!"

„Nein, Vater! Ich will einfach nur das Beste für dich! Du kannst gern länger bleiben!" Lex bekam die Worte fast nicht über die Lippen und schaute schuldbewußt auf den Boden, obwohl Lionel seinen Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht sehen konnte. Es stellte sich heraus, daß Lionel Luthor die Behandlung einfach abgebrochen hatte, weil er mit den Therapeuten der Klinik nicht zurechtkam. Er war ein ungeduldiger und unduldsamer Patient, der sogar einen Heiligen zur Weißglut treiben konnte, zudem machte ihn sein Reichtum unantastbar. Nun wollte er solange bei seinem Sohn wohnen, bis er besser allein zurechtkam. Lex wußte, daß sie sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit an die Kehle gehen würden, wenn nicht ein kompetenter Vermittler zwischen sie trat. Also sagte er seinem Vater, daß er nach Metropolis reisen würde, um für ihn einen Therapeuten zu finden, der nicht gleich wieder seine Arbeit mit ihm aufgab.

$$$

Am nächsten Tag stand er dann vor dem Büro von Miss Santiago und klopfte an. Er hatte veranlaßt, daß seine Sekretärin einen Termin mit ihr vereinbart hatte. Er hatte sich schon einen Schlachtplan zurechtgelegt, Miss Santiago hatte keine Chance, ihm zu entkommen. Ein zerstreutes „Herein" ließ ihn eintreten in eine Art ausgebauter Besenkammer, die mit Schreibtisch, Besucherstühlen und Bücherregalen überzuquellen schien. Sie saß am Schreibtisch und tippte mit rasender Geschwindigkeit etwas in den Bildschirm. 

„Guten Tag, Miss Santiago!" Beim Klang seiner Stimme blickte sie auf und ihre Hände verharrten bewegungslos über der Tastatur. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, den anziehenden Fremden je wieder zu sehen und ihre letzte Begegnung lag schon fast vier Wochen zurück. Als man ihr gestern den Termin übermittelt hatte, war sie zutiefst darüber erschrocken, daß Lex Luthor sie nun mit der Frau aus der Diskothek in Verbindung bringen konnte. Sie hatte ihm ja leichtsinnigerweise ihren Namen verraten.

„Guten Tag Mr. Luthor!"Er bemerkte, daß sein Erscheinen sie nervös machte und mußte ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Es schien, als könnte sie seine Verbindung zum Krankenhaus nicht herstellen, was ihn zuversichtlich lächeln ließ.

„Wir sind heute aber sehr förmlich!" Lex setzte sich, lehnte sich vollkommen entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück und hob spöttisch eine blasse Augenbraue. Lucy riß sich zusammen und sicherte den Bericht.

„Man hat mir ausgerichtet, daß ein Mr. Lex Luthor meine berufliche Hilfe benötigt. Stimmt das oder war das nur eine Masche?"

„Beides! Ich war hocherfreut, als ich festgestellt habe, daß Sie Blinden nach Unfällen helfen, sich mit ihrer Behinderung zurechtzufinden! Und das gibt mir auch die Möglichkeit, Sie wiederzusehen, Miss Santiago!" Er betonte ihren Namen und sie errötete unter seinem neckenden Blick. Er hatte schon mit Dr. Rawlings, dem behandelnden Arzt seines Vaters über Miss Santiago gesprochen. Er hielt Lucy für eine ausgezeichnete Therapeutin und würde gerne öfter mit ihr zusammenarbeiten, aber sie hatte immer abgelehnt, wenn die Patienten erwachsen waren. Wenn es sich um Männer handelte, lehnte sie die Behandlung kategorisch ab.

„Wie alt ist das Kind, um das ich mich kümmern soll?"Sie verschränkte die Arme auf ihrem Schreibtisch und sah ihn interessiert an. Lex verzog keine Miene, als er ihre Frage beantwortete.

„52!" Er sah die Überraschung in ihren Augen und verbiß sich ein Grinsen.

„Der Patient ist mein Vater! Seit einem Unfall vor zwei Monaten ist er blind. Ich habe gehört, daß Sie bei der Eingliederung von Blinden wahre Wunder vollbringen können, deshalb bin ich hier!" Sie sah ihn betroffen an und ihm tat es fast leid, daß er ihr vorspielte, nicht zu wissen, daß sie nur mit Kindern arbeitete.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Luthor! Ich arbeite nicht mit Erwachsenen, hat Ihnen das niemand gesagt?" Lex beugte sich in seinem Stuhl vor und die Bewegung erweckte den Eindruck, als nähme er den ganzen Raum in Anspruch. Er wirkte nun wie das, was er war, ein reicher Mann, der immer seinen Willen bekam. Lucy erfaßte seinen maßgeschneiderten Anzug, die Rolex am Handgelenk und den Siegelring einer Elite-Uni an seiner linken Hand. Trotz allem konnte sie ihn nicht unsympathisch finden, seine Ausstrahlung war wie ein helles Licht, das sie zu wärmen schien. Seine Worte rüttelten sie wieder auf.

„Ich zahle Ihnen jeden Preis, nennen Sie mir nur einen Betrag!" Seine Augen schienen sich in ihre Seele brennen zu wollen. Lucy mußte schlucken, bevor sie ihm antworten konnte.

„Geld ist hier nicht ausschlaggebend! Ich kann Ihrem Vater nicht helfen, Mr. Luthor! Aber ich kann Sie bei der Suche nach einem geeigneten Therapeuten für ihn unterstützen!"

Lex kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wollen Sie den Preis in die Höhe treiben? Eine Prämie wie z. B. ein neues Auto aushandeln?"

Lex wollte sie damit nur provozieren und sah seinen Erfolg in den geröteten Wangen von Miss Santiago. Er registrierte erfreut, daß sie kein Make-up trug, so daß er mit Leichtigkeit in ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte, was sie gerade fühlte. Sie mußte ein paar tiefe Atemzüge nehmen, bevor sie sicher war, daß sie nicht schnippisch werden würde. Er brauchte Hilfe für seinen Vater und bekam für sein Geld wahrscheinlich immer alles, was er wollte.

„Ich verlange von jedem Patienten, der es sich leisten kann, das gleiche Honorar, Sir! Ich kann aber nicht mit einem Erwachsenen arbeiten, schon gar nicht mit einem Mann. Bitte akzeptieren Sie das doch!" Sie sah ihn fast flehentlich an, doch er wollte sich nicht von einem Paar seelenvoller Augen, beeinflussen lassen. Er erhob sich und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch, um dann ihr Kinn zu umfassen und ihren Blick festzuhalten.

„Das sind doch Ausreden! Sie sind diejenige, die ich will und ich bekomme immer, was ich möchte!" Lucy entwand sich seinem Griff, konnte ihn nur sprachlos anstarren. Seine Berührung war wie ein Feuer durch sie hindurch gejagt und ihr Herz klopfte wie wild in ihrer Brust. Noch nie hatte jemand in ihrem Berufsleben gewagt, so mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Bitte gehen Sie jetzt, Mr. Luthor! Ich habe nichts mehr dazu zu sagen! Es tut mir wirklich leid, daß ich Ihnen nicht helfen kann!"

Lex lächelte nur süffisant und verließ grußlos ihr Büro. Lucy indessen griff vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht nach ihrem Wasserglas und trank wie eine Verdurstende. Hatte er wirklich einen kranken Vater oder wollte er sie nur treffen, doch den letzten Gedanken schob sie beiseite. Solche Männer wie Lex Luthor würden sich niemals ernsthaft für sie interessieren. Jetzt da er wußte, wer sie wirklich war, würde er sie bestimmt bald vergessen. Sie stöhnte genervt, weil ihr gerade klar geworden war, daß ihr das Vergessen nicht so leicht fallen würde.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Am nächsten Tag hatte sie die Begegnung mit Lex Luthor einigermaßen verdaut und versuchte, sich auf ihre Aufgaben zu konzentrieren. Sie wunderte sich sehr, als man sie nach dem Mittagessen zur Klinikleitung bestellte. Die Sekretärin des Vorstandsvorsitzenden hatte ihr mitgeteilt, daß der Klinikvorstand sie zu sprechen wünschte. Sie zog sich vor dem Treffen kurz um, sie hatte für solche Besprechungen immer einen formellen schwarzen Hosenanzug in ihrem Büro. Es war ein Schock für Lucy, als sie in den Konferenzraum in der Chefetage trat und am Kopfende des Verhandlungstisches Lex Luthor sitzen sah. Man wies auf einen freien Stuhl und sie setzte sich, bevor ihre Knie nachgaben.

„Guten Tag, Miss Santiago! Ich habe eben in unserer Sitzung erwähnt, daß Sie Skrupel hatten, einen längeren Urlaub zu beantragen, um meinen Vater behandeln zu können. Es wird Sie freuen zu hören, daß wir das Problem gelöst haben! Während Ihrer Abwesenheit werde ich der Klinik zwei Vertretungen finanzieren. Sie brauchen sich also keine Sorgen um die Kinderabteilung zu machen. Der Vorstand hat meinem Antrag einstimmig angenommen, Sie sind ab heute freigestellt!"

Luthor! Natürlich, der Luthor Corp. gehörte diese Klinik praktisch. Wie hatte sie das vergessen können? Lex Luthor hatte ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und sie hatte keine Chance, seinen Vorschlag abzulehnen, nicht wenn alle Vorstände ihm schon zugestimmt hatten. Die Klinikvorstände sahen sie erwartungsvoll an, deshalb dankte sie den Herren für ihre Hilfe und war dann entlassen.

So schnell sie konnte ging sie zum Aufzug und drückte wutentbrannt den Knopf. Sie haßte es, wenn sie ausgespielt und hintergangen wurde. Noch mehr ärgerte sie, daß sie eine Schwäche für Lex Luthor entwickelte, die besorgniserregend war.

„Warten Sie, Miss Santiago! Ich werde Sie runter begleiten, wir müssen noch einiges besprechen!"

Lex war ihr nachgegangen und stieg mit ihr in die Kabine.

„Wie Sie meinen, Mr. Luthor!"Sie drückte auf den Knopf für die Kinderabteilung und sah dann zu Boden. In ihren Augen brannten Tränen und sie wollte nicht, daß er sie weinen sah.

„Bitte seien Sie mir nicht böse! Ich brauche Sie! Mein Vater braucht Sie!"Er rechnete es ihr hoch an, daß sie ihm keine Szene machte. Er verabscheute Frauen, die ihn emotional zu erpressen versuchten.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu rechtfertigen, Mr. Luthor!"Lucy stürmte einfach aus dem Aufzug, als die Türen aufglitten und überließ es ihm, ob er ihr nachkommen wollte. In ihrem Büro zog sie ihre Jacke aus, warf sie achtlos auf einen der Besucherstühle und setzte sich dann hinter ihren Schreibtisch und griff zu Block und Kugelschreiber, um sich Notizen zu machen.

„Wo wohnt ihr Vater? Wenn ich Sie da oben richtig verstanden habe, dann schwebt Ihnen eine häusliche Betreuung vor Augen?"Sie sah fragend zu ihm auf und er konnte die zurückgehaltenen Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern sehen, was ihm ungewollt einen Stich versetzte. Er schob sein schlechtes Gewissen jedoch beiseite, sie mußte ihn begleiten, koste es, was es wolle.

„Richtig! Mein Vater lebt bei mir in Smallville in Kansas. Ich werde Sie selbst in meinem Privatjet dorthin bringen. Dad will kein Krankenhaus mehr betreten!"

Lucy glitt der Stift aus den Händen und sie sah ihn voller Panik an. Smallville in Kansas? Er würde nicht zuhören, wenn sie ihm sagte, daß sie nicht dorthin zurück konnte. Sie war einfach eine Schachfigur, die er nach Belieben auf einem Spielbrett verschieben konnte.

„In meiner Villa ist genug Platz! Es gibt dort über 50 Zimmer und Sie werden eine eigene Zimmerflucht haben. Mein Personal ist sehr diskret und wird Sie natürlich mit allem versorgen, was Sie brauchen!"Er mißdeutete ihr Zögern, indem er ihr unterstellte, daß sie fürchtete keine Privatsphäre bei ihm zu haben.

„Die Behandlung von erblindeten Patienten ist sehr anstrengend und eine Voraussetzung für ihr Gelingen ist eine gewisse Sympathie, die der Patient dem Therapeuten entgegenbringen sollte! Ich kann Ihnen keine Garantien für ein Gelingen der Therapie geben und auch keine Zeitgrenze setzen, es kann Wochen aber auch Monate dauern. Können wir uns darauf einigen, daß Ihr Vater entscheidet, ob er mit mir zusammen arbeiten möchte?"

Lex legte den Kopf schief und sah sie eine Weile abschätzend an.

„Einverstanden! Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, daß er Sie mögen wird! Ich hole Sie morgen um zehn Uhr ab, reicht Ihnen die Zeit zum Packen?"

„Ich werde pünktlich sein, Mr. Luthor! Die Adresse kennen Sie ja bereits!"Lucy erhob sich, um ihm zu bedeuten, daß für sie die Besprechung beendet war. Wenn sie am nächsten Tag reisefertig sein mußte, war noch viel zu erledigen. Lex gab sich mit ihrer kühlen Verabschiedung zufrieden, wenn sie erst einmal in seinem Flugzeug saß, konnte er sie in aller Ruhe besänftigen.

$$$

Es wunderte Lex nicht, daß Miss Santiago vor der angegebenen Adresse mit ihrem Gepäck an ihrer Seite auf ihn wartete. Lucy hatte einen schwarzen Rock mit einem kleinen Schlitz an der Seite an und dazu eine weinrote ärmellose Bluse, deren Farbe mit ihrem Lippenstift harmonierte. Ihre dunklen Haare hatte sie streng zu einem Dutt am Hinterkopf festgesteckt und ihre Augen verbarg sie hinter einer verspiegelten Sonnenbrille. Die Arbeitskleidung in der Diskothek war aufreizend und enthüllend gewesen, die Latzhosen hatten ihre ansprechende Figur versteckt und der formelle Anzug von gestern hatte sie streng aussehen lassen. Heute wirkte sie sehr weiblich und durch die hohen Absätze ihrer Sandaletten bekam ihr Gang gleich etwas Laszives. Lex war fasziniert von ihren vielen verschiedenen Facetten, es würde aufregend sein, herauszufinden, wie sie wirklich war. Er half ihr beim Einsteigen und überließ es dem Chauffeur, das Gepäck einzuladen. Lex telefonierte während der Fahrt ständig mit Geschäftspartnern und Lucy versuchte, ihn vollkommen zu ignorieren. Sie hatte kaum geschlafen und ziemlich lange geweint, so daß sie sich gezwungen sah, eine Sonnenbrille aufzuziehen, damit man ihre verweinten Augen nicht sah.

Am Flughafen fuhren sie mit der Limousine bis zur Landebahn, wo der Jet von Lex Luthor stand. Er war ganz in Silber gehalten mit dem Emblem der Luthor Corp. versehen und ziemlich eindrucksvoll. Lucy staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das luxuriöse Innere zu sehen bekam. Es kam ihr vor als hätte sie ein elegantes fliegendes Wohnzimmer betreten. Ein Steward wies ihr einen Platz in einem bequemen Ledersessel zu und half ihr, sich anzuschnallen. Lucy sah neugierig aus dem Fenster und sah dem Flughafenpersonal bei der Arbeit zu.

„Sind Sie schon einmal geflogen?"Lex stand auf einmal neben ihr und sein Gesicht war dem ihren ganz nah, weil er sich zu ihr runterbeugte. Lucy fuhr erschrocken zusammen und versuchte, ihr rasendes Herzklopfen, das seine Nähe verursachte, zu ignorieren.

„Nein, das ist das erste Mal!"

Sie hielt ihr Gesicht abgewandt und hielt die Luft an, damit ihr beschleunigter Atem nicht ihre Aufregung verriet. Ihr Arbeitgeber machte sie mit seiner Nähe nervös und gönnte ihr keine Atempause, weil er sich ihr gegenüber setzte.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst haben, die Wetterbedingungen sind optimal und der Pilot sehr erfahren. Der Flug dauert etwa drei Stunden, danach fahren wir vom Flughafen aus mit dem Auto weiter, Smallville hat leider keinen eigenen Flughafen. Sie haben mich noch gar nicht nach ihrem Gehalt gefragt, Miss Santiago."

Lex konnte ihre Augen hinter der Brille nicht sehen, was langsam anfing, ihn zu irritieren. Er wünschte, daß sie sich ihm gegenüber weniger ablehnend verhielt und endlich die Förmlichkeiten fallen ließ.

„Da ich bei Ihnen wohnen werde, brauche ich nur soviel, um die laufenden Kosten in Metropolis abdecken zu können. Ich sagte Ihnen ja schon, daß ich von jedem Patienten das gleiche Honorar verlange. Als Mitglied des Klinikvorstandes kennen Sie sicher den genauen Betrag."

Er konnte nur erahnen, daß sie den Blick senkte.

„Das reguläre Gehalt bekommen Sie auf ihr Konto in Metropolis überwiesen. Für Ihre Ausgaben in Smallville habe ich Ihnen ein Spesenkonto einrichten lassen. Sie erhalten die Kreditkarte in den nächsten Tagen. Es hat keinen Sinn, mir zu widersprechen, Miss Santiago! Ich habe Sie für unbestimmte Zeit aus Ihrer Umgebung gerissen und werde Sie dafür entschädigen. Sie haben nur zwei Koffer dabei und falls etwas fehlen sollte, kaufen Sie es einfach in Smallville."

Lex hatte noch nie erlebt, daß eine Frau schmollte, weil er ihr freie Verfügung über ein Konto anbot. Miss Santiago hatte einen sehr hübschen Mund, der nun noch mehr hervorstach und sehr einladend auf ihn wirkte, weil er ja wußte, wie heftig sie auf seine Küsse reagieren würde.

„Ich habe meine eigene Kreditkarte, Mr. Luthor! Ich komme schon zurecht, wie Sie ja wissen, sind meine Patienten bezüglich meiner Garderobe nicht so anspruchsvoll!"

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und sah ihn aufgebracht an. Sein Vorschlag war unerhört, sie war doch nicht seine Gespielin!

„Fordern Sie mich besser nicht heraus, Miss Santiago! Ich kann Herausforderungen schlecht widerstehen und versorge Sie womöglich eigenhändig mit einer kompletten Ausstattung! Nehmen Sie mein Angebot lieber an! Mein Vater ist ein sehr wichtiger Mann und es kann sein, daß Sie ihn zu einigen offiziellen Anlässen begleiten müssen, schließlich kümmern Sie sich auch um die Reintegration in das Berufsleben, wie ich Ihren Berichten entnehmen konnte. Bei meinem Vater gehören dazu Meetings, Geschäftsessen aber auch Abendveranstaltungen in gehobenem Rahmen. Er würde es nicht dulden, wenn seine Begleitung nicht angemessen gekleidet wäre! Also fallen diese Ausgaben in den Bereich der Spesen!"

Lex lächelte sie gewinnend an, seine Arroganz war entnervend und anziehend zugleich.

„Sie haben recht, wenn es sich um solche Ausgaben handelt, werde ich das Spesenkonto belasten, Mr. Luthor! Übrigens habe ich vollkommen vergessen, Sie um die medizinischen Akten Ihres Vaters zu bitten! Ich brauche einige Informationen über ihn."

Er bedauerte fast, daß sie so schnell klein bei gab, er hätte sie gerne weiter aus der Reserve gelockt.

„Ich habe alles Nötige dabei! Während des Fluges habe ich einiges zu tun, so daß sie sich dann durch die Berichte durcharbeiten können!"

Er war aufgestanden und griff nach seinem Aktenkoffer, aus dem er eine dicke Akte fischte, die er vor sie auf den Tisch legte.

Nachdem Sie abgehoben waren und die nötige Flughöhe erreicht hatten, schaltete Lex seinen Laptop an und begann, konzentriert zu arbeiten. Lucy vertiefte sich in die medizinischen Berichte und las sie sehr aufmerksam durch. Lionel Luthor war sehr schwer verletzt worden und es war ein Wunder, daß er noch am Leben war, das zeugte von einem starken Überlebenswillen und Kampfgeist, das war sehr wichtig für ihre Arbeit mit ihm. Einige ihrer Kollegen hatten sich nicht sehr lobend über seine Einstellung geäußert, aber sie schienen auch davor zurückzuscheuen, dem einflußreichen Lionel Luthor gegenüber, strenge Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Sie konnte den Mann jedoch gut verstehen, wer ließ sich schon gerne herumkommandieren, wenn er sonst die Macht hatte, ganze Imperien zu vernichten. Es würde nicht leicht werden, mit Luthor senior zu arbeiten, das stand am Ende für Lucy fest.

$$$

Am Nachmittag fuhren sie mit der Limousine vor der Villa Lex Luthors in Smallville vor. Es war ein imposantes Gebäude, das an einen englischen Adelssitz aus dem letzten Jahrhundert erinnerte und Lucy war von seiner Schönheit und Größe tief beeindruckt. Lex Luthor wies sein Personal an, ihr Gepäck zu versorgen und führte sie in einem kleinen Rundgang durch das Erdgeschoß, der in seinem eindrucksvollen Arbeitszimmer endete, zu dem man einige Stufen des Ostturmes heraufsteigen mußte. Dort überrumpelte er sie mit einer schnellen Handbewegung und nahm ihr die schützende Brille ab. Sie versuchte ihn abzuwehren, doch es war zu spät, denn er hatte schon die Spuren ihrer durchweinten Nacht entdeckt. Lucy wurde rot, als sie seinem durchdringenden Blick begegnete, sie wandte sich ab und trat an das Fenster, von dem man einen guten Blick auf eine gepflegte Gartenanlage hatte.

„Wenn es Sie beruhigt, ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen!"Sie straffte die Schultern und wappnete sich gegen seinen Kommentar.

„Mir wäre lieber, Sie würden mich anschreien oder toben! Ich wollte Ihnen wirklich nicht wehtun!"

Letzteres flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, nachdem er hinter sie getreten war und ihr die Hände um die Schultern gelegt hatte. Augenblicklich zeigte Lucy wieder eine heftige Reaktion auf seine Nähe und wünschte sich fast, sich an ihn lehnen zu dürfen. Seine Aura hüllte sie ein wie ein samtenes Tuch und ihre Haut prickelte am ganzen Körper.

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht böse sein, Mr. Luthor! Wäre es mein Vater, der die Behandlung bräuchte, hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch alles versucht, um ihm zu helfen! Ihre Möglichkeiten sind natürlich nicht so begrenzt wie die eines Normalsterblichen und weil mich das ärgert, muß ich ja nicht gleich ausfallend werden!"

Sie entwand sich seinem Griff und drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um.

Lex hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Also ist es vorrangig das Geld, das Sie gegen mich aufbringt? Ich schätze Ihre Aufrichtigkeit und bin mir jetzt um so sicherer, daß Sie die Richtige für den Job sind!"

$$$

Lionel Luther hatte sich indessen angeschlichen, da er von seinem Assistenten erfahren hatte, daß sein Sohn in Begleitung einer jungen Frau eingetroffen war. Nachdem er genug gehört hatte, machte er sich mit seinem Stock bemerkbar und trat ins Zimmer. Lucy fand ihn genauso beeindruckend wie seinen Sohn, seine Aura war stark jedoch auch kälter und wegen seines Alters starrer. Er trug eleganten Anzug, der seinen hohen Wuchs und die hagere Gestalt betonte. Sein schmales Gesicht war von kinnlangen sandfarbenen Haaren umrahmt. Und er trug einen Dreitagebart.

„Lex, bist Du das?"Die Frage klang unsicher, doch Lucy merkte sofort, daß Mr. Luthor wußte, daß zwei Personen anwesend waren.

„Ja, Dad! Ich bin nicht allein. Ich habe eine Therapeutin, Miss Santiago, wie versprochen mitgebracht. Sie wird in der nächsten Zeit zur Seite stehen!"

„Guten Tag, Mr. Luthor! Ich hoffe, daß wir zwei gut zusammenarbeiten werden!"

Lucy war, während sie sprach, auf ihn zugegangen, damit er sie besser orten konnte. Lionel streckte die Hand aus und Lucy ergriff sie und drückte sie fest. Sie spürte sofort Frustration und Aggression, die in Wellen von ihm auszuströmen schienen.

„Wir werden sehen, Miss Santiago! Darf ich kurz mit meinem Sohn unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Lucy umfaßte seine Hand nun mit beiden Händen und hielt den Kontakt, um ihm etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

„Natürlich! Ich werde solange meine Unterkunft begutachten! Bis später!" Sie nickte Lex kurz zu und verließ dann das Zimmer.

„Das soll deine berühmte Koryphäe sein, Lex? Sie wirkt eher wie ein Schulmädchen auf mich!"

Lionel setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch seines Sohnes, weil er wußte, daß ihn das ärgern würde. Lex war jedoch zu sehr von seiner geglückten Mission abgelenkt, als daß er sich jetzt über eine solche Kleinigkeit aufregen mochte. Er setzte sich einfach auf seinen Schreibtisch und genoß es, daß sein Vater durch Miss Santiago Person so überrascht war.

„Sie ist 24 und hat genug Erfahrung, um mit dir fertig zu werden! Sie ist nicht ganz freiwillig hier, also bitte ich dich, deinen Ärger nicht an ihr auszulassen. Entweder sie behandelt dich hier, oder ich schicke dich eigenhändig zurück in die Klinik und veranlasse eine Zwangstherapie!"

Lionel wurde jetzt richtig neugierig auf Miss Santiago, sein Sohn verhielt sich ihr gegenüber sehr beschützend und das war sehr untypisch für ihn. War die junge Frau etwa eine hübsche Larve, die seinen Sohn mit ihrem Aussehen geködert hatte? Nach dem Vorfall mit Desirée Atkins, sah sich Lex' Vater dazu veranlaßt, die Frauen in seiner Umgebung einer gründlichen Überprüfung zu unterziehen. Lionel fühlte sich im Moment nicht so unzufrieden wie in letzter Zeit häufig seit dem Verlust seines Augenlichts und beschloß erst einmal, sich fügsam zu geben.

$$$

Lionel Luthor war wie erwartet kein einfacher Patient, aber seine Fähigkeiten und sein unbeugsamer Wille machten die Arbeit mit ihm interessant aber auch aufreibend. Lucy konnte ihm nur selten so nahe kommen wie ihren kleinen Patienten und wenn es doch gelang, fand sie nicht den üblichen Ausweg, so daß sie nun gelegentlich Schmerzen erdulden mußte, wenn sie Lionel negative Gefühle abnahm. Sie arbeitete nicht ohne Grund mit jüngeren Patienten, bei ihnen fiel es nicht auf, wenn sie sie in den Arm nahm oder sie eine Weile fest an sich drückte, so daß der Energiefluß zwischen ihnen sich ausgleichen konnte. Aber die Vorstellung Lionel Luthor so lange in den Arm zu nehmen, war einfach absurd. Sie wollte lieber nicht in die Situation kommen, wo sie Lionel oder gar Lex erklären mußte, warum sie ihren Patienten umarmte.

„Ich weiß, daß es am Anfang unmöglich erscheint, Blindenschrift zu lernen, aber Sie wollen sich doch nicht immer auf elektronische Geräte verlassen! Denken Sie daran, daß Dokumente in Braille spionagesicher sind!"

Lucy saß neben Lionel in dem Trainingsraum im zweiten Stock, den Lex für seinen Vater nach Lucys Anweisungen hatte einrichten lassen. Sie arbeiteten erst zehn Tage zusammen, doch Lucy hatte ihn gleich am ersten Tag darum gebeten, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen. Entgegen Lex' Erwartungen hatte Lionel nichts gegen Lucys unkonventionellen Therapiestil einzuwenden gehabt, im Gegenteil Lionel entwickelte sich zu einem mustergültigen Patienten.

„Sie können ein ganz schöner Tyrann sein, Lucy! Aber ihr Argument hat etwas für sich, machen wir also weiter!"

Lionel war gnädig gestimmt, weil sein Assistent ihm eine genaue Beschreibung von Miss Santiago gegeben hatte. Er wußte, daß sie etwa 1,65 m groß war, dunkle Haare und Augen hatte, hübsch aber kein Glamour-Girl war, die so oft Lex Weg gekreuzt hatten. Bei den Sitzungen trug sie immer bequeme Kleidung, verzichtete auf Make-up und Parfum, sie wollte seine empfindlichen Sinne nicht damit irritieren. Sein Assistent hatte sich nicht verkneifen können anzumerken, daß Miss Santiago eine durchaus ansprechende Figur hatte, wenn sie sie nicht durch saloppe Kleidung verbarg.

„Sind Sie eigentlich noch sauer auf meinen Sohn, Lucy?", fragte er, um sie etwas aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Nein, ich war wegen seiner Methoden aufgebracht! Seine Motive habe ich nie in Frage gestellt! Bitte lenken Sie nicht ab, Lionel!"

Lucy versuchte, ihre Stimme normal klingen zu lassen, doch Lionel hörte mit seinem feinen Gehör jede Unsicherheit heraus und war ob ihrer Reaktion sehr zufrieden.

$$$

Nach ihrer Sitzung fühlte sich Lucy extrem ausgelaugt und machte sich deshalb auf den Weg in die Küche, wo sie sich einen Kaffee machen wollte. Sie kam dabei an einem Empfangszimmer vorbei, aus dem sie Stimmen hörte, weil die Tür nur angelehnt war. Im Vorbeigehen erhaschte sie den Anblick einer hübschen Blondine in einem teuren taubenblauen Kostüm mit extrem kurzem Rock, der endlos lange Beine freigab. Lex und die Frau standen vor der geöffneten Terrassentür, und sie legte ihm gerade eine Hand auf die Wange, während sie ihm etwas sagte. Lex Antwort, ein kehliges Lachen, ging ihr durch Mark und Bein, seine Worte verstand sie jedoch nicht, da das Blut laut durch ihre Ohren rauschte. Aufgebracht flüchtete sie in das nächstbeste Zimmer und warf sich dort in einen bequemen Sessel.

„Hör auf mit diesem Unsinn! Es darf nicht sein! Es darf nicht sein"

Sie wiederholte diesen Satz in Gedanken wie ein Mantra, bis ihr Herzschlag sich beruhigt hatte. Sie hatte kein Recht, so zu reagieren, nur weil Lex Luthor mit einer anderen Frau flirtete. Er war ein freier Mann, und sie führte sich auf wie ein Teenager, der liebeskrank war. Es half auch nicht, ihm immer wieder zu begegnen, sei es auch nur flüchtig. Sie hatte schon genug Probleme, mit seinem Vater zurechtzukommen. Sie mußte sich zusammenreißen!

„Miss Santiago?"

Beim Klang von Lex Stimme, schreckte Lucy auf und sprang auf die Füße.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Luthor! Ihr Vater und ich sind für heute fertig!"

Sie wollte an ihm vorbeischlüpfen, doch er hielt sie an ihrem Oberarm zurück.

„Einen Augenblick, bitte! Ich wollte kurz mit Ihnen sprechen. Nehmen Sie doch wieder Platz, ich wollte Ihnen einen kurzen Artikel im Daily Planet zeigen!"

Er drückte ihr die Zeitung in die Hand und setzte sich dann neben sie auf die Sessellehne. Die Zeitung war schon so gefaltet, daß ihr das Bild von sich und Lex, wie er ihr beim Einsteigen in seinen Privatjet half, sofort ins Auge stach. Seine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Kreuz und sie lächelte ihn so an, daß man es durchaus als liebevoll interpretieren konnte.

„_Millionärssohn und schöne Unbekannte auf dem Weg in sein Liebesnest?_" lautete die Bildunterschrift und der kurze Text in der Gesellschaftskolumne erging sich in Vermutungen über seine neueste Eroberung. Lucy konnte das Ganze nur sprachlos anstarren.

„Ich hatte gerade Besuch von Stella Jones, sie ist zuständig für die Gesellschaftskolumne des DP und sie wollte ein Interview mit Ihnen und hat versucht, mir Ihren Namen zu entlocken!"

Lex klang amüsiert und als sie ihn ansah, konnte sie das belustigte Glitzern seiner Augen kaum glauben.

„Das ist nicht lustig! Meine Kollegen werden das lesen und denken, daß etwas Wahres dran sein könnte, das ist schrecklich! Haben Sie dieser Reporterin wenigstens gesagt, daß ich nur für Sie arbeite?"

Lex mußte lachen, weil sie sich dermaßen über einen kleinen Artikel aufregte, daß sogar ihre Wangen rot anliefen.

„Ich habe gar nichts gesagt. Mein Privatleben diskutiere ich nicht mit Reportern! Dementis und Richtigstellungen sind bei Klatschreportern reine Zeitverschwendung, das können Sie mir glauben!"

Lucy starrte das Bild noch einmal an und warf es dann wütend zur Seite, weil es sie verletzte, daß ein Unbekannter ihren wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

„Sie haben Recht, Mr. Luthor! Ich bin nur so überrascht von diesem Artikel. Es muß schrecklich sein, ständig von der Presse verfolgt zu werden!"

Sie erhob sich aus dem Sessel und Lex ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich heran. Da er immer noch auf der Lehne saß, waren sie jetzt Augen in Auge.

„Entschuldigen Sie sich nicht für Ihre Gefühle! Ich mag es, wenn Sie sich nicht so kontrollieren und etwas aus sich heraus kommen!"

Er legte ihr seine rechte Hand auf die brennende Wange und streichelte sie zärtlich.

„Könntest Du dich überwinden, mich wieder Lex zu nennen? Bitte?"

Lucy riß die Augen auf und sah gebannt in sein Gesicht, das ihr nun so nah war.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß..."Mit einem Finger auf ihren Lippen, brachte er sie zum Schweigen.

„Bitte!" Er flüsterte das Wort nur und Lucy konnte ihm nicht länger widerstehen.

„Einverstanden, ich werde dich beim Vornamen nennen, Lex!"

Sie sah ihn wieder mit diesem Blick, einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung, an, der ihm durch und durch ging. Deshalb gab er dem Impuls nach, sie zu küssen. Vorsichtig berührte er ihre Lippen mit seinen und spürte wie sie erzitterte. Seine Hand in ihrem Nacken zog er sie näher heran und erhöhte den Druck seiner Lippen, bis sie ihm mit einem Seufzen nachgab und ihren Mund öffnete. Sein zärtlicher Kuß war wie eine Offenbarung und riß alle Mauern in ihr nieder, mit denen sie bisher ihr Herz umgeben hatte. Als er den Kuß beendete war sie atemlos, sprachlos und vollkommen überwältigt. Lex erkannte an ihrem verschleierten Blick, daß ihr nicht klar war, wohin die Anziehungskraft, die zwischen ihnen bestand, führen würde.

„Schau mich nicht mehr so an, sonst küsse ich dich gleich wieder und laß dich nicht mehr so schnell wieder los!"

Lex erhob sich und umfaßte ihr strahlendes Gesicht mit beiden Händen.

„Bitte, Lex! Wir sollten das nicht tun! Ich kann das nicht riskieren, bitte..."

Sie wollte sich seinem Griff entwinden, doch er ließ sie nicht los.

„Wir sind beide erwachsen und ungebunden, wieso also nicht? Du gibst mir gerade das Gefühl, als würde ich dich bedrängen, aber was zwischen uns ist, beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit!"

Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf und Lucy schluckte, weil er vollkommen Recht hatte.

„Ich weiß, Du hast Recht! Ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Es hat nur mit dem zu tun, Wer und Was ich bin! Außerdem bist Du mein Arbeitgeber, Du hast die Macht, mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen! Ich bin kein leichtfertiger Mensch und ich spiele niemals um Einsätze, die ich mir nicht leisten kann! Bitte sei mir nicht böse!"

Sie sah ihn flehentlich an und er konnte in ihren Augen erkennen, daß sie wirklich Angst vor ihren Gefühlen hatte, deshalb gab er sie frei und ließ sie gehen.

„Wer und Was ich bin", diese Worte bedeuteten wohl, daß sie ein Geheimnis vor ihm verbarg, das sie ihm nicht anvertrauen wollte. Er hatte noch nie einer Herausforderung widerstehen können und Lucy schon vorher gewollt wie lange keine Frau vor ihr, nun erschien sie ihm nur noch begehrenswerter. Er würde ihr Geheimnis lüften, wenn es zwischen ihnen stand!

$$$

In den nächsten Tagen sah Lucy Lex kaum, sie war erleichtert und frustriert zugleich, daß er ihre Worte ernst zu nehmen schien und ihr aus dem Weg ging. Nach einem schwierigen Tag mit Lionel beschloß Lucy, endlich einmal in die Stadt zu fahren, um etwas Abstand zu den Luthors zu schaffen. Da das kleine Schloß der Luthors etwas außerhalb der Stadt lag, hatte Lucy die Haushälterin gefragt, ob sie sich ein Auto ausleihen dürfe.

„Mr. Luthor junior besteht darauf, daß Sie seinen Wagen nehmen, wann immer Sie möchten, Miss Santiago! Ich zeige Ihnen, wo die Schlüssel hängen!"

Die Haushälterin zeigte ihr den Schlüssel von Lex silbernen Porsche und ließ sie dann allein. Sie verwünschte den arroganten Kerl im Stillen, da er sie wieder in eine peinliche Situation gebracht hatte. Man verlieh doch nicht einen so teuren Wagen an seine Angestellte, ohne Gerede heraufzubeschwören.

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr genau an Smallville erinnern, aber es schien sich einiges auf der Hauptgeschäftsstrasse verändert zu haben. Das alte Kino gab es nicht mehr, sondern war nun ein Café namens „Talon". Sie parkte Lex' Flitzer genau gegenüber und stieß dann die Tür auf, um ihre Beine aus dem Auto zu heben. Ihre Sicht wurde dann plötzlich von einer breiten Männerbrust eingeschränkt und sie mußte ihren Kopf zurücklegen, um ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Hallo! Ich dachte, Sie seien Lex, aber der hat nicht so hübsche Beine wie Sie!"

Der hochgewachsene Teenager mit der strahlenden Aura um sich, grinste sie breit an.

Lucy mußte zurücklächeln: „Lex hat mir nur seinen Wagen ausgeliehen, ich bin Lucy Santiago und betreue derzeit seinen Vater!"

Der junge Mann ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft aber bestimmt. Er war sehr groß, über 1,90 m, hatte schwarze Haare und stahlblaue Augen.

„Ich bin Clark Kent, ein guter Freund von Lex! Ich habe noch nie erlebt, daß Lex sein Auto verleiht! Er muß Ihnen wohl sehr vertrauen!"

Lucy lachte: „Ich glaube, er wollte nur testen, ob ich mit einer Gangschaltung umgehen kann! Wie ist der Kaffee im „Talon"? Ich brauche unbedingt einen Schuß Koffein!"

Clark bot ihr seinen Arm an und Lucy hängte sich gerne ein.

„Kommen Sie mit, ich bin auf dem Weg dahin! Meine Schulfreundin Lana Lang führt das Geschäft und der Kaffee ist erstklassig!"

Er führte sie über die Straße und hielt ihr galant die Tür auf, dann erklärte er ihr, daß Lana das hübsche schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit den grünen Augen war, das gerade ein Tablett auf einen Tisch stellte, an dem zwei Jugendliche saßen. Clark dirigierte sie an diesen Tisch und stellte sie seinen Freunden vor, die alle gemeinsamen auf die hiesige Highschool gingen. Da war Pete, ein gutaussehender Schwarzer, der Clarks bester Freund war, Chloe, eine kecke Blonde mit einem schelmischen Gesicht und eben Lana, die typische Highschool-Schönheit. Lucy bot ihnen sogleich das Du an, da sie die vier sehr sympathisch fand.

„Moment mal! Ich habe vor einigen Tagen dein Bild im Daily Planet gesehen, bekomme ich ein Interview?" Chloes Augen leuchteten wißbegierig auf.

Pete lachte laut: „Chloe ist die Chefredakteurin unseres Schülerblattes „Torch"und kann sich nicht zurückhalten, wenn sie eine Story wittert!"

Lucy grinste: „Ich habe das Gefühl, daß Chloe weit unangenehmer werden kann als Stella Jones vom DP! Ich gebe dir gerne ein Interview, wenn Du dich mit blöden Fragen bezüglich meines skandalösen Verhältnisses mit Lex zurückhältst!"

Chloe war begeistert und sie verabredeten sich in der Redaktion der Schülerzeitung, wann immer Lucy Lust hatte vorbeizukommen, da Chloe den größten Teil ihrer Freizeit dort verbrachte. Lucy genoß die Stunde mit den aufgeweckten Jugendlichen, die so voller Hoffnung und Lebensfreude waren, daß sie einen ausgleichenden Gegensatz zu Lionel Luthor bildeten.

Als Clark erwähnte, daß ihn seine Eltern zuhause erwarteten, bot Lucy ihm sofort an, ihn nach Hause zu fahren. Clark ließ sich gern chauffieren und erklärte ihr den Weg zu der elterlichen Farm. Sie hielt vor einem hübschen Farmhaus mit einem fröhlichen gelben Anstrich, vor dem ein roter Pick-up parkte. Beide stiegen aus, weil Clark ihr seine Eltern vorstellen wollte, doch Lucy konnte nur das Haus anstarren und den Wagen davor.

„Clark heißen deine Eltern zufällig Martha und Jonathan?"

Clark sah sie über das Autodach hinweg überrascht an. „Ja, kennst Du sie?"

Lucy atmete zitternd aus. „Du bist der Junge, den sie im Maisfeld gefunden haben! Ich hielt dich damals oft in den Armen..."

Clarks Eltern traten auf die Veranda und sahen sie neben Lex auffälligem Wagen stehen.

„Clark, hast Du Besuch mitgebracht?"

Lucy drehte sich zu den beiden um und sah ein Paar, das noch immer von einer warmen Aura der Liebe umgeben war. Clark mochte nicht ihr leiblicher Sohn sein, aber seine Aura war ein perfektes Abbild dieser Liebe. Sie hätte es schon vorhin bemerken müssen, es gab nicht viele Menschen, die so strahlten wie Clark.

$$$ TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

„Guten Abend Mrs. Kent, Mr. Kent! Ich bin Lucy Santiago, Sie werden sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr an mich erinnern. Nach dem Meteoritenschauer war ich einige Zeit bei Ihnen untergebracht!"

Mrs. Kent war als erste bei ihr und umarmte sie fest.

„Lucy! Mein Gott, ich habe oft an dich gedacht. Was machst Du hier in Smallville?"

Mr. Kent war zu ihnen getreten und nahm beide Frauen in den Arm. Lucy fühlte ein lang vermißtes Glücksgefühl durch sich hindurchströmen und kämpfte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an.

„Kommt doch alle rein! Ich glaube, es gibt einiges zu bereden!"

Von den Kents in die Mitte genommen gingen sie in die heimelige Küche und setzten sich um den großen Eichentisch, der schon vor 14 Jahren hier gestanden hatte. Mrs. Kent saß neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand fest, als müsse sie sich vergewissern, daß sie aus Fleisch und Blut war. Clark und sein Vater saßen ihnen gegenüber und dieser legte einen Arm um die Schultern seines Sohnes.

„Mom, Dad? Ich bin etwas verwirrt, woher kennt ihr euch?"

Mrs. Kent lächelte ihren Sohn an: „Du warst nicht das einzige Kind, das nach dem Meteoritenschauer bei uns Unterschlupf gefunden hat. Du warst nur zu klein, um dich daran zu erinnern! Lucys Eltern arbeiteten als Erntehelfer in Smallville und waren auf dem Maisfeld, als die Meteoriten einschlugen, dabei starb Lucys Mutter und ihr Vater wurde schwer verletzt. Wir nahmen Lucy bei uns auf, da man keinen nahen Verwandten finden konnte. Nach etwa vier Monaten wurde ihr Vater nach Metropolis verlegt, weil man eine Großtante gefunden hatte, die Lucy dort aufnehmen sollte. Wir hätten sie auch gerne hier behalten, aber unser Einspruch wurde nicht anerkannt!"

Lucy lief eine Träne die Wange herunter, doch sie lächelte tapfer.

„Ich habe das Gespräch belauscht, das Sie damals mit der Sozialarbeiterin geführt haben. Sie drohte, die Adoption des Jungen einer genauen Untersuchung zu unterziehen, wenn Sie den Einspruch nicht zurücknähmen! Ich konnte nicht zulassen, daß man ihn fortbrachte, er war ein besonderer Junge und gehörte zu Ihnen, weil sie ihn schon nach kurzer Zeit liebten wie ein eigenes Kind! Ich hatte noch meinen Vater, und er brauchte mich. Es war leicht, die Sozialarbeiterin abzufangen, und sie zu bitten, mich nach Metropolis zu bringen!"

Die Kents waren tief betroffen von dieser Selbstaufopferung und Mrs. Kent nahm sie fest in die Arme.

„Ich habe viel zu schnell aufgegeben, weil ich Angst hatte, daß man mir Clark wegnehmen würde! Ich habe mich seither oft gefragt, ob ich richtig gehandelt habe!"

Clark kratzte sich am Kopf. „Es kommt mir vor, als hätte ich soeben eine Schwester bekommen!"

Lucy lächelte ihn unter Tränen an: „Das ist sehr lieb, daß Du das sagst, Clark! Ich hatte solche angst, wieder in Smallville zu sein! Aber Sie wiederzusehen, wiegt alles wieder auf!"

Während des Abendessens, zu dem sie eingeladen wurde, forderten die Kents Lucy auf, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen und fragten sie, warum sie in Smallville war.

„Ich arbeite für Lex Luthor, genaugenommen therapiere ich seinen blinden Vater. In Metropolis arbeite ich in einer Klinik als Therapeutin bei der Rehabilitation von Blinden..."

Sie verschwieg ihnen auch nicht, daß Lex sie mit einem kleinen Trick dazu gebracht hatte, hierher zu kommen.

Die Zeit verflog und Lucy dachte gar nicht daran, daß niemand wußte, wo sie sich aufhielt. Erst als ein Auto mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Haus hielt, fiel ihr ein, daß sie nicht Bescheid gegeben hatte, daß sie den Abend bei den Kents verbrachte. Ohne anzuklopfen, stürmte Lex in die Küche und blieb abrupt stehen, als er Lucy wohlbehalten am Tisch sitzen sah. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich erst Erleichterung und dann blanke Wut.

„Ich habe dich überall gesucht! Wieso hast Du nicht angerufen und Bescheid gesagt, wo Du bist?"

Lex preßte die Worte hervor, weil er sonst womöglich die Stimme gegen sie erhoben hätte. Lucy wurde erst kreidebleich und dann rot, weil alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Es tut mir leid, Lex! Ich habe die Zeit vollkommen vergessen! Ich hab einfach nicht daran gedacht!"

Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Martha, deren Mutterinstinkt sofort erwachte.

„Clark, könntest Du Lucy dein Refugium in der Scheune zeigen?"

Clark verstand den Wink seiner Mutter und nahm Lucy bei der Hand, um sie aus der Schußlinie zu bringen. Lex indessen stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Schauen Sie mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an, Mrs. Kent! Lucy ist einfach verschwunden, ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht und nun sitzt sie hier bei Ihnen und scheint schon ein Teil der Familie zu sein!"

Jonathan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verzog abschätzig den Mund.

„Arrogant wie immer, Lex! Sie haben das Mädchen mit einem miesen Trick in die Stadt gelockt und nicht gefragt, ob sie das auch will, oder was das für Konsequenzen für sie hat!"

Lex warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft.

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage, Sir! Aber ich brauchte ihre Hilfe, und sie war meine letzte Hoffnung, daß mein Vater und ich uns nicht gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen!"

Martha zog Lex neben sich auf einen Stuhl und hielt seinen Arm fest

„Lucy war schon einmal in Smallville, Lex! Vor 14 Jahren als die Meteoriten einfielen. Ihre Mutter starb dabei und ihr Vater wurde schwer verletzt und war von da an blind wie dein Vater jetzt! Ihr war wie durch ein Wunder nichts passiert, sie hatte nur ein paar Schrammen. Die Polizei fand sie erst einen Tag nach dem Unglück, sie war nicht von der Seite ihres Vaters gewichen, der unter einem Meteoritenbrocken begraben lag. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie der Sheriff sie zu uns brachte, weil er nicht wußte wohin mit dem Kind. Sie hat nicht einmal geweint, weil sie meinte, daß sie für ihren Vater stark sein müßte. Sie war erst zehn, Lex! Und Du hast das alles wieder aufgewühlt!"

Lex schaute von Jonathan zu Martha und man sah ihm sein Bedauern deutlich an.

„Das tut mir wirklich leid! Ich habe sehr egoistisch gehandelt, aber ich wollte ihr nie wehtun!"

Die Kents tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, als glücklich verheiratetes Paar hatten sie eine feine Antenne für unterschwellige Gefühle.

„Ich glaube, daß es für heute genug Enthüllungen gab, Lex! Am besten fährst Du sie jetzt nach Hause. Ich denke nicht, daß sie noch Auto fahren sollte! Sie ist hier jederzeit willkommen, richte ihr das bitte aus!"

Lex stand vor der Scheune und rief Lucys Namen. Sie verabschiedete sich von Clark und küßte ihn auf die Wange, dann ging sie runter zu Lex, der einsam im Mondlicht stand und etwas verloren wirkte. Beim Näherkommen erkannte sie, daß er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Lex! Du konntest ja nicht wissen, daß ich mit Smallville unangenehme Erinnerungen verbinde!"

Lex umfaßte ihr Gesicht und sah sie forschend an.

„Ich sehe, daß Du geweint hast! Wie oft hast Du geweint, seitdem Du meinetwegen hier bist?"

Lucy biß sich auf die Lippen.

„Lex! Du kannst jetzt nichts mehr daran ändern! Ich bin hier und werde auch bleiben! Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, daß ich mich jetzt der Vergangenheit stellen muß!"

„Verdammt!"

Lex ließ sie los und machte ein paar Schritte von ihr weg.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Du mir nicht böse bist! Du solltest mir heftige Vorwürfe machen und mir nicht entgegenkommen!"

Lucy starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an und stürmte dann an ihm vorbei zu seinem Wagen. Sie hatte glücklicherweise ihren Mantel übergezogen und den Schlüssel in der Tasche, so daß sie den Wagen anlassen konnte. Lex war ihr nachgerannt und wollte die Fahrertür aufreißen, doch Lucy stieß vorwärts, wendete scharf und brauste dann in die Nacht.

Dieser arrogante Mistkerl machte ihr Vorschriften, wie sie sich fühlen und reagieren sollte!

Sie war selten so wütend auf jemanden gewesen und biß die Zähne zusammen, um den Wagen bei dem halsbrecherischen Tempo, das sie fuhr, unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nach zehn Minuten hatte sie vollkommen die Orientierung verloren und blieb mit kreischenden Bremsen auf einer einsamen Landstraße stehen. Sie stieg aus und ging ein paar Schritte in der kühlen Nachtluft, um sich zu beruhigen.

Augenblicke später hielt Lex Limousine hinter ihr an, und er sprang aus dem Wagen.

„Lucy! Hast Du vollkommen den Verstand verloren, so durch die Gegend zu rasen!"

Er baute sich vor ihr auf und sah mit einem finsteren Gesicht auf sie herab.

Lucy sah nur noch rot und das veranlaßte sie dazu, auf ihn zuzugehen und ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige zu geben. Sein Kopf schnellte zur Seite und dann sah er sie ungläubig an.

„Fühlst Du dich jetzt besser? Oder soll ich zu deinem Vergnügen noch ein bißchen herumschreien?"

Lex Lippen teilten sich und er befeuchtete seine Unterlippe, doch er war zu sehr von ihrem Angriff überrumpelt, um auf die Schnelle die passenden Worte zu finden.

Lucy spürte seine Hilflosigkeit und sein leicht geöffneter Mund wirkte so einladend, daß sie einen kleinen Fluch ausstieß und ihm die Arme um den Hals schlang. Sie preßte ihren Mund auf seinen und küßte ihn ohne Zurückhaltung. Sein Schaudern sandte kleine Flämmchen durch ihren Körper, die zu einem Feuer wurden, als seine Zunge in ihren Mund drang und ihre wild umschlang. Seine Arme glitten unter ihren Mantel und preßten ihren Oberkörper fest an seine muskulöse Brust, bis sie fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Sie küßten sich wie zwei Verdurstende, die gerade eine Wasserquelle entdeckt hatten. Nach Atem ringend beendete Lex den Kuß, und sie sahen sich forschend in die Augen. Als sie sich von ihm lösen wollte, reichte es, daß seine Finger leicht über ihre Wirbelsäule strichen, damit sie in seinen Armen verharrte.

„Du steckst voller Überraschungen, kleine Lucy!"

Lex strich ihr über die Wange und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre von seinen Küssen geschwollenen Lippen.

Lucy war den Kopf zurück und streckte sich, damit sie sich körperlich nicht mehr so unterlegen fühlte.

„Du kennst mich gar nicht und erwartest von mir bestimmte Reaktionen, das kann ich dir nicht bieten! Nur wegen der körperlichen Anziehungskraft, die zwischen uns besteht, hast Du kein Recht, mir Vorschriften zu machen!"

„Ich will dir keine Vorschriften machen! Ich will mit dir schlafen und kann an nichts anderes mehr denken!"

Lex verstärkte seinen Griff, als er spürte, wie sie sich in seinen Armen versteifte.

„Schlag dir das besser aus dem Kopf, Lex! Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen!"

Lucys Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen, als er sie wieder küßte und jeden vernünftigen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf fegte. Er knabberte zärtlich an ihren Lippen, bis sie weich und nachgiebig, seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten ließ. Er versuchte, sie mit seiner Zärtlichkeit zu umgarnen, und sie wehrte sich nicht, als seine Hände unter ihren Pullover glitten. Seine heftigen Empfindungen gingen auf sie über und sie war wie berauscht davon, sie empfand sie zehn Mal stärker und ließ sich gehen.

Sie nahm nur durch einen Schleier wahr, daß er sie auf die noch warme Motorhaube der Limousine gesetzt hatte, und er nun zwischen ihren gegrätschten Beinen stand, so daß ihr kurzer Rock hochgeschoben wurde und ihre halterlosen Strümpfe freigab. Lex Augen blitzten auf, als er die schwarze Spitze sah, die dann ein Stück ihrer Schenkel zur Schau stellte. Lucy stöhnte auf, als sie seine Lippen auf dem schmalen Streifen ihres Oberschenkels spürte, der nicht von ihren Strümpfen bedeckt wurde. Lex richtete sich auf und küßte sie heftig und fordernd, bis sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften schlang und sich an ihn preßte.

Dann ertönte in der Fern eine Autohupe, und er kam langsam wieder zur Besinnung. Sie waren hier auf einer öffentlichen Straße und es konnte jederzeit jemand vorbeifahren. Er wollte nicht riskieren, daß jemand sie erwischte, wie sie wie zwei wildgewordene Teenager Sex auf einer Motorhaube hatten.

„Lucy!"

Er wartete, bis er sicher war, daß sie ihm folgen konnte.

„Kleines! Laß mich dich heimbringen, wir können hier nicht weitermachen, wir stehen mitten auf der Straße!"

Sie sah sich verwirrt um, dann an sich herunter und ihm wieder in die Augen.

„Oh, mein Gott!"

Sie zog ihren Pulli herunter und glitt dann von der Motorhaube, um ihren Rock herunterzuziehen.

„Kannst Du mir mit dem Wagen nachfahren? Du folgst mir einfach, okay?"

Lex küßte sie auf die Schläfe und half ihre dann beim Einsteigen. Er zeigte ihr mit der Limousine den Weg und als sie endlich die Autos in der Garage abgestellt hatten, nahm er sie fest bei der Hand und führte sie die Treppe hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer, das sie noch nicht gesehen hatte. Es wurde beherrscht von einem riesigen Himmelbett, das mit seidenen Laken bezogen war und einen Stoffhimmel aus fließendem, dunkelblauem Taft hatte. Lucys Kehle fühlte sich wie ausgedörrt an und all ihre Nervosität kam mit einem Mal zurück und mit ihr auch die Vernunft.

„Lex, das geht nicht! Ich kann das nicht!"

Sie sah ihn angsterfüllt an, weil allein ein Kuß von ihm genügen würde, um ihre Bedenken über Bord zu werfen. Er nahm sie in die Arme und hielt sie fest.

„Ich will dich! Ich sehne mich nach dir, warum hältst Du mich hin?"

Sie sah zu ihm auf und sah keinen Ausweg mehr, als die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ich habe noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen, deshalb!"

Sie wand sich aus seinen Armen, weil sie sich vor seiner Reaktion fürchtete. Sie wollte seine Antwort nicht fühlen, bevor er sie ihr gab.

Lex starrte sie eine ganze Weile an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Nach einiger Zeit, stellte er nur eine kurze Frage.

„Warum nicht?"

„Du triffst immer genau ins Schwarze, Lex! Wie Du heute Abend feststellen konntest, besteht zwischen uns tatsächlich eine starke Anziehungskraft, aber wir kennen uns kaum. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, müßte ich dir vollkommen vertrauen, verstehst Du das?"

Lex strich sich nachdenklich über seine Glatze.

„Ja und Nein! Ich habe erst gerade erlebt, wie leidenschaftlich Du werden kannst. Und jetzt erfahre ich, daß Du noch unberührt bist! Du bist mir ein absolutes Rätsel und ich möchte wissen, was dahinter steckt!"

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Lucy ging zu ihm und küßte ihn auf die Wange und strich ihm über den Kopf, wo er babyweiche Haut hatte.

„Gute Nacht, Lex! Ich gehe jetzt auf mein Zimmer, wir sehen uns Morgen!"

Lex hielt sie nicht zurück, sondern ließ sie gehen. Er glitt auf sein Bett und atmete tief durch. Er schämte sich fast, wie er sie vorher schier verschlungen hatte, er wollte ihr keine Angst einjagen.

Was war ihr Geheimnis? Er würde seinen Ermittlern gleich Morgen früh Druck machen, damit er endlich Ergebnisse bekam.

* * *

Lucy hatte den Besuch auf dem Friedhof die ganze Zeit vor sich hergeschoben, aber das hatte jetzt keinen Sinn mehr, da sie mit ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontiert wurde und sich damit auseinandersetzen mußte. Sie fuhr am nächsten Abend in die Stadt und besorgte einen Strauß Margariten, die Lieblingsblumen ihrer Mutter, und fuhr dann zum Friedhof, wo sie sich mit Hilfe einer Taschenlampe im Dunkeln orientierte. Im östlichsten Bereich des Friedhofs entdeckte sie das einfache Holzkreuz, in das Name und Daten „Teresa Santiago, geb.: 22.10.1958, gest.: 13.07.1988" geschnitzt waren.

Niemand hatte es für Nötig befunden, den Zahlen einen Nachsatz wie geliebte Mutter oder liebende Ehefrau hinzuzufügen. Ihr Vater war viel zu schwer verletzt gewesen, um sich um die Beerdigung kümmern zu können, und sie selbst war viel zu klein gewesen, um sich um solche Dinge, Gedanken zu machen. Lucy ging in die Knie und legte die Blumen auf der Erde vor dem Kreuz ab.

„Ich vermisse dich immer noch, Mama! Ohne dich wollte Dad nicht mehr leben, und ich habe ihn nicht retten können!"

Sie ließ den Tränen freien Lauf, weil sie den Verlust ihrer Mutter immer noch als überwältigenden Schmerz empfand.

„Nicht traurig sein!"

Jemand legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und Lucy drehte sich zu ihm um. Hinter ihr stand ein blasser junger Mann, der sie scheu anlächelte. Sie lächelte unter Tränen zurück und erhob sich langsam.

„Manchmal tut es gut, traurig zu sein. Wer bist Du?"

Sie strich ihm sanft über die bleiche Wange und bemerkte seine Verzweiflung und eine tiefe Traurigkeit.

„Ich heiße Byron und Du?"

Der Teenager schien extrem schüchtern zu sein, was Lucy anrührte.

„Ich heiße Lucy, Teresa Santiago war meine Mom, sie ist bei dem Meteoritenschauer ums Leben gekommen und ich habe seitdem nicht mehr in Smallville gewohnt und sie deshalb nicht mehr besuchen können! Ist das hier deine Zuflucht Byron?"

Lucy machte eine ausholende Bewegung und meinte damit den Friedhof.

Byron lächelte: „Ja, ich komme gern her, es ist so friedlich hier und manchmal treffe ich jemanden wie dich!"

Lucy entdeckte einen weißen Umschlag in seiner Hand.

„Willst Du jemandem schreiben?"

Byron wurde rot und Lucy fühlte seine Scham in ihren Fingerspitzen.

„Ich lege ab und an einen Brief für jemanden auf einen Grabstein, den sie oft besucht!"

Lucy verkniff sich ein Lächeln, als er mit dem Pronomen verriet, daß der Brief für ein Mädchen war.

„Es ist gleich hier, zwei Reihen weiter vorne!"

Er wies in die angegebene Richtung und verstummte dann, weil jemand im Dunkeln auf sie zukam, es war Lana Lang, Clarks Freundin. Byron wollte im ersten Moment weglaufen, doch er blieb dann doch stehen.

„Hallo, Lana! Das ist Byron, ich glaube, er hat etwas für dich!"

Byron gab Lana den Brief und verabschiedete sich dann nur mit den Worten: „Ich muß jetzt gehen!"

Er rannte in die Dunkelheit hinein und war bald nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Byron, heißt er also! Ich bekomme seit einiger Zeit von ihm Briefe und Gedichte."

Lana blickte auf den weißen Umschlag herunter, der ihren Namen trug.

„Er scheint oft hier spazierenzugehen, kennst Du ihn? Er müßte doch auf eure Highschool gehen!"

„Nein, ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen, vielleicht geht er auf eine Privatschule. Was machst Du eigentlich hier auf dem Friedhof?"

„Ich habe das Grab meiner Mutter besucht. Sie ist hier begraben, weil sie beim Meteoritenschauer umgekommen ist. Ich war als kleines Mädchen schon einmal in Smallville!"

„Meine Eltern liegen dort vorne, sie starben auch beim Meteoritenschauer. Ich komme oft her, um sie zu besuchen und mit Ihnen zu sprechen!"

Lana lächelte sie an und sah dabei wunderhübsch aus. Lucy konnte gut verstehen, warum Clark und Byron, sie so anziehend fanden.

„Ich gehe jetzt, damit Du dich in Ruhe mit ihnen unterhalten kannst! Gute Nacht, Lana! Wir sehen uns!"

Lucy ging zurück zu dem geparkten Wagen und fuhr nach Hause. Als ihr klar wurde, daß sie Lex Anwesen im Stillen so bezeichnete, fuhr ein Schauer durch sie hindurch. Sie mahnte sich zur Vernunft, sie mußte ihre Gefühle im Zaum halten. Sie war hier nur angestellt und was immer Lex für sie empfand, sie durfte ihre Zukunft nicht darauf aufbauen.

Die flüchtige Begegnung mit Byron bekam dadurch Bedeutung, daß Clark sie ein paar Tage später bei Lex besuchte und ihr erzählte, daß Lana und er vermuteten, daß der Junge von seinen Eltern mißhandelt wurde. Sie hatten ihn wieder auf dem Friedhof getroffen und ihn dazu überredet, mit in Lanas Café zu kommen. Sie hatten sich lange unterhalten und dabei die Zeit vergessen. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang hatten sie ihn nach Hause gefahren, wo seine Eltern auf ihn warteten. Lana und Clark wurden von ihnen verjagt und bedroht, so daß sie nicht mehr mit Byron sprechen konnten.

„Dad, Pete und ich waren vorhin mit dem Sheriff dort. Byrons Eltern haben behauptet, daß er tot ist und wir ihnen einen geschmacklosen Streich spielen würden! Wir konnten nichts machen!"

Lucy legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter, er saß neben ihr auf einer Bank, die in Lex Garten stand.

„Er kam mir ziemlich lebendig vor, als ich ihn getroffen habe. Da stimmt etwas nicht! Jemand müßte per Computer Nachforschungen zu dem Jungen anstellen!"

Clark verzog den Mund: „Das erledigt Chloe schon! Sie sammelt alles Ungewöhnliche, was seit dem Meteoritenschauer in Smallville passiert ist. Von den Meteoriten geht scheinbar eine Strahlung aus, die die seltsamsten Veränderungen in Menschen auslösen kann. Wir hatten Vorfälle mit Insekten, Telekinese, Unsichtbarmachen, Feuerblicken und ähnliches. Wenn Du Chloe in der Redaktion besuchst, dann kannst Du dir ja ein Bild von alledem machen, sie sammelt alles auf einer Wand des Wahnsinns, wie sie es nennt. Ich bin nur hergekommen, weil Lana mir erzählt hat, daß Du Byron auch getroffen hast!"

„Wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann, dann brauchst Du es nur zu sagen! Ich muß übermorgen mit Lionel nach Metropolis fahren, aber wir kommen am selben Tag zurück. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn sich etwas tut."

„Mache ich! Ich bin froh, daß Lex dich nach Smallville geholt hat! Es ist schön, so etwas wie eine große Schwester zu haben. Ich habe das Gefühl, daß ich dir alles anvertrauen kann!"

Lucy umarmte Clark fest und schmiegte ihre Wange an seine Schulter.

„Ja, ich bin auch froh! Und Du kannst mir wirklich alles anvertrauen, ich werde dir immer beistehen!"

In dieser innigen Pose fand Lex die beiden im Garten. Es gab ihm irgendwie einen Stich, daß Lucy seinen besten Freund so vertrauensvoll umschlang. Er hatte sich immer nach dieser Nähe gesehnt, seit seine Mutter gestorben war, aber es sich als Erwachsener nicht mehr eingestehen wollen.

„Hallo Clark, ich wußte gar nicht, daß Du hier bist!"

Lex versuchte beiläufig zu klingen, doch Clark hörte doch die leichte Irritation in seiner Stimmer heraus und fragte sich, ob das wohl Eifersucht war.

„Ich wollte Lucy besuchen, wir hatten etwas zu bereden! Ich muß auch schon wieder zurück auf die Farm, Dad braucht meine Hilfe! Wir sehen uns, Lex! Und Lucy, ich melde mich, sobald wir etwas rausbekommen haben!"

Clark gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange und klopfte Lex im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter.

„Worum geht es? Es klingt als hätte Clark ein Problem?"

Lex Stand vor ihr und blickte irgendwie finster auf sie herunter. Lucy sah zu ihm auf und legte den Kopf zurück.

„Nein, es geht um einen Jungen, den wir vor kurzem kennengelernt haben! Er scheint Probleme zu haben und wir möchten ihm gerne helfen!"

Lex runzelte die Stirn. „Was für Probleme? Ich möchte nicht, daß Du dich in Gefahr begibst!"

Lucy erhob sich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Lex! Du bist nicht für mich verantwortlich. Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen. Ich gehe keine unüberlegten Risiken ein, das könnte ich gar nicht mit meinem Job vereinbaren. Ich weiß genau, was ich tue!"

„Du stößt mich zurück und nimmst Ratschläge von Clark und seinen Eltern an? Erklär mir das mal bitte!"

Lex steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und tat ganz lässig.

Lucy seufzte und ließ die Arme hängen.

„Du hast recht, es tut mir leid! Ich werde immer nur nervös, wenn Du in der Nähe bist!"

Lex nahm sie breit grinsend in die Arme. „Das ist mal eine gute Nachricht!"

Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und küßte sie lange. Lucy schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und umfaßte dann seinen Hinterkopf, damit er den Kuß nicht so schnell unterbrach. Schließlich waren beide atemlos und aufgewühlt, weil Gefühle in ihnen geweckt wurden, die sie beide eigentlich unterdrücken wollten.

„Ich muß jetzt zurück zu deinem Vater, Lex! Ich habe nur eine kurze Pause!"

„Schade, versprich mir aber, daß Du das Wochenende für mich freihältst, einverstanden?"

Lex strich ihr die Arme entlang, nahm ihre Hände in seine und hauchte dann auf beide Handrücken einen Kuß. Lucy schluckte und sah gebannt in seine Augen.

„Versprochen!"

Mit klopfendem Herzen ging sie zurück ins Haus, während Lex sich in sein Büro begab.

Er hatte den Bericht, den er über Lucy angefordert hatte, vorhin über einen Kurier erhalten. Er öffnete den Umschlag und zog eine Akte heraus, die Berichte und Fotos enthielt.

Lucys, Eltern waren in die Staaten gekommen, als ihre Mutter hochschwanger war, das Baby kam in Texas zur Welt und deshalb war sie nun amerikanische Staatsbürgerin.

Sie war auf den Namen Lucero, die Erleuchtete, getauft, was Lex sehr passend fand. Ihre Eltern waren Musiker, die durch Amerika tourten und in kleinen Clubs spielten. Wenn das Geld knapp wurde, arbeiteten sie als Erntehelfer oder dergleichen, deshalb waren sie 1988 auch in Smallville.

Lex konnte sich gut vorstellen, daß es schwer für ein Kind war, immer wieder die Schule wechseln zu müssen, wenn die Eltern von Stadt zu Stadt zogen.

Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter zog sie mit ihrem Vater nach Metropolis, weil dort eine Großtante lebte, die die zwei aufnehmen wollte. Die Frau war nach etwas über einem Jahr verstorben und Lucy blieb allein mit ihrem Vater zurück.

Hier entdeckte er zwei Artikel des Daily Planet aus dem Jahr '92. Lex las sie mit gerunzelter Stirn und wunderte sich genauso wie die Ärzte über das Koma, in dem Lucy gelegen hatte.

Als Vollwaise kam sie in ein Heim und ging auf die staatliche Schule, wo sie so gute Noten erzielte, daß man ihr ein Stipendium verlieh und sie auf eine Privatschule wechseln konnte. Sie gehörte immer zum besten Drittel und wechselte nach dem Schulabschluß mit 17 auf das Metropolis College, dessen Besuch sie mit einem Stipendium und Nebenjobs finanzierte.

Sie schloß ihr Studium mit sehr guten Noten ab und wurde dann in einer Klinik eingestellt, die sich um die Rehabilitation von Unfallopfern kümmerte. Die guten Ergebnisse ihrer Arbeit sprachen für sich, weshalb sie auch von der Spezialklinik in Metropolis für das Projekt der Reintegration von Blinden nach Unfällen sofort eingestellt wurde. Natürlich halfen ihr die Erfahrungen, die sie mit ihrem kranken Vater gemacht hatte, dabei.

Hellhörig wurde Lex erst, als er las, das Lucy noch einen Nebenbeschäftigung hatte. Sie trat gelegentlich als Sängerin in verschiedenen Clubs auf und hatte schon bei einigen Tanzturnieren diverse Pokale mit ihrem Tanzpartner gewonnen.

Lex strich sich über sein glattrasiertes Kinn und schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. Er hatte bisher nur die korrekte oder saloppe Lucy gesehen und war neugierig darauf, wie sie wirkte, wenn sie ihr Haar offen trug und sich für einen Auftritt kleidete.

Einen kleinen Blick hinter ihre Fassade hatte er ja in jener Nacht in dem Club in Metropolis werfen können. Warf sie auf der Bühne all ihre Scheu ab und ließ sie es da zu, ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen?

Aber diesen Gedanken mußte er beiseite schieben. Viel wichtiger waren die Informationen über die Zeit nach dem Unfall. Es war für ihn schon schwer genug mit seinem kranken Vater zurechtzukommen, für ein kleines Mädchen mußte es die Hölle gewesen sein. Und dieser unerklärliche Vorfall nach dem Selbstmord des Vaters machte ihn stutzig, er spürte, daß Lucys Geheimnis damit in Zusammenhang stand.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Gestern am späten Abend hatte Clark bei ihr angerufen und ihr erzählt, daß Pete und er nach der Schule bei Byron gewesen waren. Sie hatten ihn in einem Keller angekettet angetroffen und ihn befreit, sobald er draußen jedoch in Kontakt mit Sonnenlicht gekommen war, hatte er sich irgendwie in eine Bestie verwandelt.

Er war eine Art Jekyll-und-Hyde-Persönlichkeit, gewaltbereit und auf der Flucht. Chloe hatte recherchiert und herausgefunden, daß er als kleiner Junge sehr aggressiv gewesen war und man deshalb eine neue Methode der Therapie an ihm ausprobiert hatte. Nach Beendigung der Versuchsreihe hatte der Junge auf Tageslicht allergisch reagiert. Die Firma, die das Medikament testete gehörte früher zur Luthor Corp. und war inzwischen geschlossen worden.

„Er ist in diesem Zustand sehr gefährlich, Lucy! Pete liegt mit einem gebrochenen Arm im Krankenhaus! Wenn Du ihn siehst, dann ruf sofort den Sheriff oder uns an, er muß aus dem Tageslicht entfernt werden und braucht eine Spezialbehandlung. Dad und ich helfen bei der Suche!

– Natürlich, Clark! Ich bin Morgen nicht da, aber wenn er bis dahin nicht gefunden wurde, dann helfe ich mit, ich glaube, daß ich euch von Nutzen sein könnte!

– Gut, ruf mich an, wenn Du zurück bist! Bis Morgen!"

Lucy dachte an das Gespräch, als sie am nächsten Tag um acht Uhr Morgens mit Lionel Luthor das Haus verließ und ihm beim Einsteigen in die Limousine half, die sie beide zum Flughafen bringen sollte. Noch bevor sie losfahren konnten, wurde der Fahrer aus dem Auto gerissen und in hohem Bogen davon geschleudert. Lucy schrie auf und hielt Lionels Arm fest.

„Was ist los? Wer ist da?"

Lionel war irritiert und schrie ebenfalls auf, als die Tür auf seiner Seite aufgerissen wurde.

„Luthor, Du wirst für deine Taten bezahlen!"

Byrons kreidebleiches Gesicht erschien in der Tür seine Augen waren von einem schwarzen Schleier überzogen, und er sprach mit tiefer dröhnender Stimme.

Lucy warf sich über Lionel und klammerte sich an Byrons schultern, die sich hart wie Stahl anfühlten.

„Byron, bitte! Laß mich dir helfen!"

Doch der Junge packte sie nur, zog sie aus dem Wagen und warf sie zu Boden als sei sie eine lästige Fliege. Danach zog er Lionel aus dem Wagen und warf ihn quer durch die Luft, so daß er unsanft auf der Wiese vor dem Haus landete und bewegungslos liegen blieb.

„Byron! Bitte mach das nicht!"

Lucy hatte sich aufgerappelt und hielt seinen Arm fest. Sie spürte seine ungeheure Wut und tiefe Verzweiflung.

„Laß mich los oder ich muß dir auch wehtun! Luthor ist für das hier verantwortlich und ich werde ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen!"

„Byron! Hör auf sie, wir wollen dir nur helfen!"

Clark war plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts bei ihnen aufgetaucht und baute sich vor ihnen auf.

Byron legte den Kopf zurück und lachte schallend: „Ihr wollt mich aufhalten?"

„Clark, bring ihn aus der Sonne raus, ich werde versuchen, ihn etwas zu schwächen!"

Lucy überlegte nicht lange, sondern nahm Byrons Hände in ihre und starrte in seine schwarzen Augen. Sie glitt hinein in die dunkle Schwärze und erlaubte ihrem Geist, seine Gefühle aufzusaugen wie ein Schwamm.

Sie hatte befürchtet, daß es überwältigend werden würde, aber nicht mit den unerträglichen Schmerzen gerechnet, die den Prozeß der Absorption begleiteten.

Sie schrie laut und durchdringend, bis sie den Kontakt abbrechen mußte, weil ihre Beine nachgaben und sie ohnmächtig wurde. Byron war aber geschwächt und verwirrt, so daß Clark ihn packen konnte und sich mit ihm in einen stillgelegten Brunnen werfen konnte, wo keine Sonne hinein schien, so daß Byron sich langsam in den stillen Jungen zurückverwandelte, der er sonst war.

Von Lucys Schreien angelockt, war Lex von seinem Zimmer im ersten Stock herunter gerannt und noch im Morgenmantel aus dem Haus gestürzt. Ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er den verletzten Chauffeur und seinen Vater auf dem Boden erblickte und dann die bewußtlose Lucy, die aus der Nase blutete. Er ging neben ihr in die Knie und rief ihren Namen, doch sie reagierte nicht.

„Dad, bist Du in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?"Sein Vater erhob sich scheinbar unverletzt und kam auf ihn zu, nachdem er seinen Stock vom Boden aufgehoben hatte.

„Irgendein Verrückter hat uns angefallen und dann ist Clark aufgetaucht. Lucy sagte, sie wolle den Angreifer schwächen und Clark sollte ihn aus der Sonne bringen. Ich verstehe das alles selbst nicht, wo ist sie?"

„Ohnmächtig! Ich bringe sie ins Haus, wo ist Clark?"

Lex hatte Lucy gerade auf die Arme genommen, als Clark zu ihnen stieß.

„Geht es ihr gut?"

Er war besorgt, weil er nicht verstand, was Lucy vorhin getan hatte. Er hatte sie noch zurückhalten wollen, da er gut allein mit Byron fertig geworden wäre.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich rufe einen Arzt! Wo ist der Angreifer?"

Lex war wütend, daß jemand auf seinem Grundstück, Lucy und seinen Dad angefallen hatte.

„Beruhige dich Lex! Ich erkläre dir alles, sobald Byrons Eltern ihn abgeholt haben. Er ist krank und muß ärztlich versorgt werden."

„Gut, ich bringe Lucy jetzt rein!"

Lex trug sie hoch und brachte sie auf ihr Zimmer, wo er sie aufs Bett legte. Er rief den Arzt von dem Telefon auf Lucys Nachttisch aus an und ging dann ins Bad, um ein kleines Handtuch naß zu machen, damit er Lucy das Blut aus dem Gesicht wischen konnte.

Sein Herz schien von einer unsichtbaren Hand zerquetscht zu werden und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, so sehr nagte seine Besorgnis um ihr Wohlergehen an ihm. Er dachte beklommen an den Zeitungsartikel, in dem von ihrem Koma die Rede gewesen war, sie sah aus als läge sie in einer tiefen Bewußtlosigkeit. Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie fest.

„Lucy! Bitte wach auf! Bitte, mir zuliebe!"

Er küßte ihre Stirn und flüsterte ihr Sachen ins Ohr, die er niemals laut auszusprechen gewagt hätte.

Nach einigen bangen Augenblicken flatterten ihre Lider auf und das erste, was sie sah, war Lex Gesicht über ihr.

„Wo bin ich?"

Sie streckte die Hand aus und streichelte seine Wange.

„Danke, Lex! Du hast mir geholfen, zurückzukommen!"

Sie schloß die Augen wieder und war sofort eingeschlafen.

Lex prüfte ihren Puls und war erleichtert, daß er regelmäßig und stark war. Sie war tatsächlich eingeschlafen, doch er ließ den Arzt trotzdem eine Untersuchung machen, um Komplikationen auszuschließen. Lex ging sich anziehen und brachte den Arzt nach der Untersuchung nach unten.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. Luthor! Sie schläft jetzt tief und fest. Sie war total erschöpft, ich konnte sie kaum zur Untersuchung wach bekommen. Außer ein paar Schrammen fehlt ihr nichts!"

Lex bedankte sich bei dem Arzt und verabschiedete sich. In der Einganghalle traf er auf Clark, der ihn abpassen wollte.

„Ich habe gehört, was der Arzt gesagt hat! Ich bin erleichtert, daß ihr nichts zugestoßen ist!"

„Komm mit in mein Arbeitszimmer, Clark! Ich möchte wissen, was passiert ist!"

Sie gingen gemeinsam in sein Büro und Clark lehnte sich an Lex Schreibtisch, während dieser nervös auf und ab ging. Clark erklärte ihm, warum Byron seinen Dad angegriffen hatte.

„Verdammt! Noch ein dunkles Geheimnis der Corporation, mit dem ich mich rumschlagen muß! Ich werde mich um die Behandlungskosten kümmern, Clark, versprochen! Erklär mir aber jetzt, was mit Lucy passiert ist!"

Clark zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann es auch nicht genau sagen, Lex! Sie rief mir zu, daß sie ihn schwächen würde, nahm seine Hände in ihre und fiel in eine Art Trance. Dann schrie sie, als hätte sie furchtbare Schmerzen und fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden. Byron war so geschwächt, daß ich ihn ins Dunkle schleppen konnte! Was immer sie getan hat, es hat geholfen, daß niemandem etwas passiert ist!"

Lex blieb vor seinem Freund stehen und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Clark, bitte versprich mir, zu verhindern, daß Lucy sich noch einmal so in Gefahr begibt! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ihr etwas zustößt!"

Clark klappte der Mund auf, doch er konnte zuerst nichts erwidern. Lex' Bitte konnte nur eine Bedeutung haben. Beschützerinstinkte konnte er gut nachvollziehen, hätte aber nie für möglich gehalten, daß sein Freund genauso für jemanden empfinden könnte.

„Natürlich gebe ich dir das Versprechen, ich hab sie sehr gern und will auch nicht, daß ihr etwas passiert! Aber auch Du wirst sie nicht davon abhalten können, Menschen helfen zu wollen! Sie hat ein sehr mitfühlendes Herz und kann gar nicht anders, als Menschen in Not beizustehen!"

Lex begann wieder auf und ab zu gehen.

„Ja, ich weiß! Ihr seid euch in diesem Punkt sehr ähnlich, ihr könntet tatsächlich Geschwister sein, wenn es um charakterliche Ähnlichkeit geht! Aber eben diese Großherzigkeit macht euch auch verwundbar. Du hast deine Eltern, die dich jederzeit beschützen würden. Lucy steht vollkommen alleine da, das macht mir Sorgen!"

„Lex! Solange sie hier bei dir wohnt, wirst Du sie schützen und auch meine Eltern. Wir mögen sie alle sehr gern und lassen nicht zu, daß man ihr wehtut."

Lex mußte sich damit zufrieden geben, denn Clark hatte recht, solange sie hier bei ihm wohnte, würde er sie vor allem Übel beschützen können. Er wollte nicht weiter über seine heftige Reaktion nachdenken, denn das hätte bedeutet, zuzugeben, daß er viel mehr für Lucy empfand, als ihm lieb sein konnte.

**SSS**

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als Lucy endlich aus ihrem Tiefschlaf erwachte. Sie fühlte sich noch etwas benommen, aber nicht mehr so ausgelaugt. Sie beschloß aufzustehen und etwas in der Küche zu essen, weil sie wußte, daß ihr Körper sehr viel Energie verbraucht hatte. Sie lag in ihrer Unterwäsche vom Morgen im Bett und konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich ausgezogen zu haben. Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite, weil der Hunger jetzt wichtiger war. Sie zog einfach ihren knielangen schwarzen Kimono mit der bunten Stickerei am Revers über und schlüpfte barfuß in ihre Pantoletten.

In ihrem Bad wusch sie sich schnell das Gesicht und richtete ihre verwuschelten Haare provisorisch. Sie hoffte, daß alle im Haus schon schliefen und schlich leise die Treppe runter. In der Küche machte sie Licht und suchte im Kühlschrank nach etwas Eßbarem.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Lex war unbemerkt hinter sie getreten und erschreckte sie, so daß sie sich heftig zu ihm umdrehte und fast aufgeschrieen hätte.

„Lex! Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt, ich dachte, daß alles schläft! Ich wollte nur etwas zu essen suchen!"Sie lächelte ihn zögernd an, weil sie sich wegen ihrer Aufmachung etwas unsicher fühlte.

„Es liegen Sandwichs für dich bereit! Ich dachte mir, daß Du Hunger bekommen würdest. Setz dich an den Tisch, ich bringe dir alles!"

Lucy gehorchte und sah ihm gebannt bei der Arbeit zu, sie hatte sich Lex nie bei der Verrichtung von so etwas Alltäglichem wie Essen richten vorstellen können. Es machte ihn irgendwie sexy, wie er mit hochgeschobenen Ärmeln für ihr Wohl sorgte.

Lex ließ sie dann kurz allein, um sich einen Drink zu holen und als er dann ihr gegenüber saß, nahm er sich auch etwas, damit sie sich beim Essen nicht so beobachtet fühlte. Er stellte seine Fragen erst, als sie mit dem Essen fertig war und sie nur noch an ihrem Glas Milch nippte.

„Kannst Du mir erklären, was dir heute passiert ist? Clark hat nur erzählen können, was er gesehen hat!"

Lucy strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne zurück, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte. Sie erwog kurz, irgendeine Lüge zu erfinden, doch noch während sie darüber nachdachte, wurde ihr klar, daß sie es nicht über sich bringen könnte, Lex anzulügen.

„Ich denke, ich schulde euch allen eine Erklärung... Ich bin ein Empath, das bedeutet, daß ich durch Körperkontakt, die Gefühle von anderen empfinden kann. Ich war als kleines Kind schon so, meine Mutter erzählte mir, daß es in ihrer Familie viele übersinnlich begabte Menschen gegeben hat. Aber seit dem Unglück, bei dem meine Mutter starb, und ich die ganze Nacht neben dem Meteoritenbrocken verbrachte, haben sich meine Fähigkeiten verändert. Möchtest Du mehr wissen oder schreckt dich das schon genug ab?"

Lucy sah ihn mit brennenden Augen an, sie fürchtete sich vor seiner Ablehnung.

„Ich habe auch etwas eingebüßt bei diesem Unglück, es ist zwar nur so etwas Banales wie mein Haar, aber für einen Jungen ist das aufreibend genug, wenn er ständig deshalb verspottet wird. Es muß erschreckend für dich gewesen sein, als Du festgestellt hast, daß Du anders bist als andere. Und das zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo deine Eltern nicht für dich da sein konnten. Du mußt mir jetzt nicht alles erklären! Es reicht, wenn ich weiß, was heute Morgen passiert ist."

„Wenn ich Verbindung zu jemandem herstelle, kann ich in seine Emotionen eintauchen, sie in mich aufnehmen, wenn sie für die Person zu überwältigend sind. Ich kann den Menschen Erleichterung verschaffen, aber nur bis zu einer gewissen Grenze, weil es mich sehr viel Kraft kostet. Byron war so gestört, daß dieser Prozeß sehr schmerzhaft für mich war und ich die Besinnung verlor. Geht es ihm gut?"

„Ja, er ist jetzt im Krankenhaus, und ich werde seine Behandlungskosten übernehmen. Die Ärzte sagen, daß sie ihn heilen können. Wer weiß von deinen Fähigkeiten?"

Lex nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie fest.

„Du bist bisher der einzige, der es weiß, da meine Eltern ja tot sind. Aber Clark werde ich es auch erklären und seinen Eltern natürlich. Ich komme mir immer vor, als belüge ich alle Menschen, die ich gern habe, aber viele Menschen haben Angst vor Andersartigkeit. Hast Du Angst davor, Lex?"

Lucy sah ihm ernst in die Augen und zog ihre Hand aus seiner, damit sie keinen Vorteil über ihn hatte.

„Nein! Es verunsichert mich etwas, aber ich mache den Menschen meistens nichts vor! Du kannst also Lügen durchschauen und Körperkontakt bedeutet für dich mehr als nur Berühren. Langsam dämmert mir, warum es für dich so schwer ist, eine Beziehung einzugehen! Gib mir deine Hand wieder, ich möchte, daß Du mir wirklich glaubst! Was fühlst Du?"

Lucy nahm seine Hand und konzentrierte sich.

„An der Oberfläche Besorgnis, darunter fließt soviel durcheinander: Begehren, Zuneigung, Aufrichtigkeit und auch etwas Dunkles aus deiner Vergangenheit, das tief verborgen liegt. Ich möchte nicht weiter eindringen, es wäre zu anstrengend. Ich muß meine Kraftreserven erst wieder aufladen, ich kann nicht unbegrenzt damit arbeiten."

„Du hast heute Morgen zu mir gesagt, daß ich geholfen hätte, dich zurückzuholen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?"

„Wenn ich mich übernehme und jemand meine Reserven ausschöpft, verliere ich die Besinnung. Es ist wie ein Tiefschlaf ähnlich einem Koma wie ein Selbstschutzmechanismus. Wenn jemand da ist, der mich emotional anspricht, dann finde ich den Weg schneller zurück. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was Du zu mir gesagt hast, aber es hat mich schneller zurückgeholt!"

Lucy lächelte ihn an. Lex erhob sich und zog sie an ihrer Hand auf die Beine.

„Es freut mich, daß ich dir helfen konnte! Aber jetzt solltest Du schlafen gehen. Du brauchst Ruhe und ich will nicht, daß Du Morgen mit Dad arbeitest! Er ist zu anstrengend! Keine Widerrede!"

Lex nahm sie einfach auf die Arme und trug sie hoch in ihr Zimmer. Lucy seufzte ergeben und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals, wo sie tief seinen Geruch einatmen konnte, der ihre Sinne so benebelte.

Allein seine Nähe gab ihr soviel Kraft zurück, daß sie sich wunderte, warum Lex diese Macht über sie besaß. Sie war jedoch zu erschöpft, um den Gedanken weiterzuverfolgen, sie genoß einfach Lex' starke Arme um sich zu spüren.

**SSS**

Nach einem Tag Pause war sie wieder voller Elan an die Arbeit gegangen, auch weil sie wußte, daß Byron wieder gesund werden würde. Sie hatte ihn im Krankenhaus besucht und dort auch Lana und Clark getroffen.

Sie fühlte sich jeden Tag wohler in Smallville, vor allen Dingen weil sie in Lex' Nähe sein konnte. Ein Anruf aus Metropolis brachte sie jedoch wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Sie hatte durch ihre überstürzte Abreise vollkommen vergessen, daß sie einem Engagement zugesagt hatte.

Ihr Tanzpartner Paco würde am kommenden Wochenende als Teilhaber einen neuen Club in Metropolis eröffnen, und sie hatte ihm schon vor Wochen zugesagt und seither nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen.

Die Liebe zur Bühne hatte sie von ihren Eltern geerbt, aber schon früh festgestellt, daß sie den Gesang nur als Ausgleich zu ihrer Arbeit betrachtete. Nichtsdestotrotz nahm sie ein paar Mal im Jahr Engagements in Clubs an, weil ihr das Singen Spaß machte und sie dadurch viele Gleichgesinnte treffen konnte.

„Lucy, was heißt das, Du bist nicht in Metropolis?! Am Samstag ist Eröffnung und Du solltest am Mittag zum Soundcheck vorbeikommen! Wo steckst Du?

- Tut mir leid Paco, ich behandle einen Patienten in Smallville in Kansas. Das kam so überraschend, daß ich den Auftritt vollkommen vergessen habe!

- In Kansas? Chica, Du bringst mich um! Blaine rechnet fest mit dir und wäre sauer auf mich, wenn Du nicht kommst! Bitte richte es irgendwie ein, daß Du da bist, ich brauche dich!

- Ich werde fragen, ob ich frei bekommen kann. Ich kann nichts versprechen, die Anreise würde ziemlich lange dauern, ich kann mir höchstens den Zug leisten!

- Besprich dich mit deinem Boß und ruf zurück so schnell es geht!"

Paco hatte aufgelegt, bevor Lucy etwas erwidern konnte. Er stand wahrscheinlich unter Strom, weil die Erfüllung seines Traums kurz bevor stand. Sie hatte das Gespräch in ihrem Zimmer geführt und ging jetzt zu Lex' Vater, da er ja von ihrer Abwesenheit betroffen sein würde.

„Lionel, ich habe ein Problem! Ich muß am Wochenende in Metropolis sein. Ich habe vor Wochen versprochen, einem Freund bei der Einweihung seines Clubs zu helfen und vollkommen vergessen abzusagen! Wäre es schlimm, wenn ich Freitag früh wegfahre und Montag früh zurückkomme?"

Lucy setzte sich Lionel gegenüber, der in seinem provisorischen Büro saß und die Morgenzeitung las.

„Wieso soll das solange dauern? Mit dem Flugzeug bist Du nur drei Stunden unterwegs!"

Lionel legte das elektronische Spielzeug beiseite, mit dem ihm die Zeitung vorgelesen wurde.

Lucy lachte: „Fliegen ist zu teuer! Ich werde den Zug nehmen, das entspricht mehr meinem Budget!"

„Unsinn! Wir fliegen einfach zusammen nach Metropolis, ich muß mich in meinem Büro blicken lassen! Und durch die kleine Aufregung haben wir unsere Reise ja nicht angetreten. Wir fliegen einfach am Freitagnachmittag und Du erledigst, was Du zu tun hast. Am Montag früh können wir zusammen ins Büro gehen. Einverstanden?"

„Das ist sehr nett von dir, Lionel! Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, daß ich mein Wort nun doch halten kann!"

Lucy ging kurz zum nächsten Telefon, es stand auf einem Telefontisch auf dem Gang und wählte Pacos Nummer.

„Paco, Schatz! Ich werde da sein! Wir können uns am Morgen treffen und die Songs durchgehen und vielleicht ein, zwei Nummern etwas auffrischen, falls wir tanzen müssen!

– Chica, das ist eine beruhigende Nachricht! Blaine wollte mir schon das Fell über die Ohren ziehen! Wenn Mr. Edwards investiert, muß es auch nach seinem Kopf gehen!

– Der Club „Caliente"wird jedenfalls eine großartige Eröffnung erleben, Paco! Ich freue mich so für dich!

– Darling, Du bist an dem Erfolg beteiligt! Wenn Blaine dich nicht hätte Singen und Tanzen sehen, hätte er nie bei mir investiert. Du hast ihn richtig verhext!

– So ein Blödsinn! Er kennt mich doch gar nicht! Er ist nur an mir interessiert, weil ich ihm nicht hinterherlaufe! Ich muß Schluß machen, mein Patient wartet! Wir sehen uns am Samstag, Küßchen!

– Adios Amor!"

Unten in seinem Büro legte Lex nachdenklich den Hörer auf. Blaine Edwards war also Teilhaber des neuen Clubs, das Lucys Tanzpartner am Wochenende eröffnen würde. Er war der älteste Sohn eines scharfen Konkurrenten seines Vaters, und es gefiel ihm gar nicht, daß er scheinbar ein Interesse an Lucy hatte.

Er war dafür berüchtigt, gewalttätig zu werden, wenn ihm Frauen nicht willig genug waren. Nur das Geld des Vaters hatte ihn im College davor bewahrt, wegen sexueller Nötigung angeklagt zu werden. Er beschloß, das Wochenende auch in Metropolis zu verbringen. Lucy würde ihn sicher nicht auffordern, sie zu begleiten. Nur gut, daß er über ihren Hintergrund bestens informiert war und nicht davor scheute, ihre Privatgespräche zu belauschen.

**SSS**

Es war im Zeitalter des Computers ein Leichtes für Lex, sich auf die Gästeliste des „Caliente"zu mogeln. Durch Blaine Edwards Verbindungen würde die ganze High Society, jedenfalls der jugendliche Teil, den neuen Club einweihen.

Als er gegen elf Uhr abends ankam, war die Schlange vor dem Club schon sehr lange, doch die V.I.P.s hatten natürlich einen separaten Eingang, an dem er auch anstandslos passieren konnte.

Das „Caliente"war ein ehemaliges Theater und man hatte die Bühne natürlich beibehalten und den Zuschauerraum in eine Tanzfläche verwandelt, die von einer langen Bar umgeben war. In den Logen konnten sich die V.I.P.s zurückziehen, wenn sie den Tanzenden zuschauen wollten. Die Beleuchtung war dezent und von der Decke hingen Kronleuchter, die gedimmt waren.

Kurz vor Mitternacht kündigte der DJ Lucys Auftritt an und die meisten Gäste klatschten frenetisch Beifall, was bedeutete, daß Lucy wohl eine gewisse Bekanntheit in der Szene genoß. Lex zog sich in eine der Logen zurück, damit er freien Blick auf die Bühne hatte.

Als der schwere rote Vorhang zur Seite glitt, war die Bühne dunkel. Die Musik setzte ein, es war eine langsame Melodie, die zuerst von einem Klavier intoniert wurde, dem dann die anderen Instrumente folgten. Dann setzte der Gesang ein und ein Spot wurde auf die Mitte der Bühne gerichtet, wo Lucy stand.

Lex mußte zweimal blinzeln, bis er sie wirklich erkannte. Ihre Haare trug sie heute offen, doch er hatte nicht geahnt, daß sie so aufregend damit aussehen würde. Sie waren taillenlang und fielen in weichen Wellen über ihre Schultern, so daß sie ihre Äußere Erscheinung vollkommen verwandelten. Sie sah wild und verführerisch aus. Ihre Aufmachung betonte das noch, ihr Kleid war hautfarben, bodenlang und mit glitzernden Steinchen besetzt, so daß sie wirkte als sei sie gerade nackt aus dem Wasser gestiegen. Es gab ein aufregendes Dekolleté frei und betonte jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers.

Ihre Stimme war außergewöhnlich, ein Alt so warm wie süßer Honig, und mußte jeden Mann im Saal mitten ins Herz treffen. Als das Lied verklang, brüllte das Publikum vor Begeisterung und Lucy trat in die Dunkelheit. Die Band wartete kurz und setzte dann zu einer schnelleren Nummer an, Lucy kam ins Scheinwerferlicht zurück und trug nun nur noch einen kurzen Fransenrock zu dem glitzernden Oberteil und begann zu singen und zu tanzen. Sie riß die Zuschauer mit und wurde gefeiert. Nach vier Liedern bedankte sie sich beim Publikum und wünschte allen eine fantastische Nacht.

Das Publikum wollte sie jedoch nicht ohne Zugabe gehen lassen und sie bot an, ihnen etwas mit Paco vorzutanzen. Der Teilhaber des Clubs hatte wohl damit gerechnet und Lex sah einen mittelgroßen, recht attraktiven Latino auf die Bühne kommen, der mit Lucy zwei schnelle Salsa-Nummern vorführte, die Lex den Atem nahmen. Danach übernahm der DJ wieder und die Leute tanzten ausgelassen zu der Musik, die aufgelegt wurde.

Lex hielt nichts mehr auf seinem Platz, er wollte sie unbedingt sehen und vor allen Dingen sie in seine Arme reißen. Einige Dollarnoten wechselten ihren Besitzer, bis er einen Angestellten gefunden hatte, der ihn zu den Garderoben durchlassen wollte.

Lucy war wie elektrisiert von dem Auftritt, es hatte ihr sehr viel Spaß gemacht, mal wieder auf einer Bühne zu stehen. Paco war überglücklich, daß alles wie am Schnürchen lief.

Sie ging in ihre kleine Künstlergarderobe, um sich frisch zu machen und umzuziehen. Sie würde sich etwas unter das Partyvolk mischen, um für den Club Werbung zu machen. Als es klopfte, dachte sie es wäre ihr Freund Paco, deshalb rief sie die Person einfach herein, obwohl sie nur in Unterwäsche und Strumpfhosen dastand. Paco war schließlich schwul und interessierte sich nicht für ihr Aussehen.

„Hallo, Lucy! Ich wollte dir zu deinem gelungenen Auftritt gratulieren!"

Blaine Edwards stand im Türrahmen und verschlang sie mit gierigen Blicken, die ihr eine Gänsehaut verursachten.

„Blaine! Ich dachte, es sei Paco!"

Sie riß ihren Kimono vom Kleiderständer und zog ihn schnell über, weil sie nicht halbnackt vor ihm stehen wollte.

„Warum so schüchtern? Das hast Du gar nicht nötig, Du siehst zum Anbeißen aus! Ich könnte dich verschlingen!"

Er kam näher und legte beide Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Laß den Unsinn, Blaine! Ich will mich in Ruhe umziehen und dann die Party genießen! Geh lieber zurück zu deinen Gästen!"

Sie atmete schneller, weil langsam Angst in ihr aufstieg. Die Nähe des Mannes verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut, sie konnte seine Lüsternheit körperlich spüren.

„Die können warten, Darling! Ich will lieber mit dir feiern!"

Er zog sie an seine Brust und wollte ihr einen Kuß aufzwingen, doch es kam nicht dazu, weil ihn jemand wegstieß.

„Lex!"

Erleichtert warf sich Lucy in seine Arme und drückte ihn fest. Blaine baute sich vor ihnen auf und wirkte ziemlich aufgebracht.

„Luthor! Was hast Du hier zu suchen, ich wüßte nicht, daß ich dich eingeladen habe!"

Lex sah seinen Gegner stechend an.

„Laß deine dreckigen Finger von Lucy oder es wird dir leid tun, Edwards! Sie gehört zu mir!"

Blaine schnaubte verächtlich: „Sie hat einen ziemlich miesen Geschmack, Luthor! Viel Spaß Lucy, Du scheinst ja eine Schwäche für Sonderlinge zu haben!"

Lucy wollte etwas erwidern, doch Lex schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Laß ihn gehen! Damit trifft er mich nicht!"

„Woher, ich meine, wieso bist Du hier?"

Lucy lockerte ihren Griff nicht, weil sie immer noch vor Angst zitterte und seinen Halt brauchte.

„Deinetwegen! Du hättest mir sagen können, daß Du nach Metropolis mußt! Ich hätte alles für dich arrangiert!"

Lucy verzog die rot geschminkten Lippen zur Schnute.

„Nein, ich will kein Geld von dir annehmen! Ich bin nur mit deinem Dad hier, weil wir die Reise sowieso antreten mußten! Hast Du meinen Auftritt gesehen?"

Lucy sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, die heute dramatisch durch ein raffiniertes Augen-Make-up betont wurden.

„Ja, deshalb bin ich auch hinter die Bühne gekommen! Du warst absolut phantastisch! Du bist sehr talentiert und wunderschön!"

Lex fuhr mit seinen Händen in ihre Mähne und tippte ihren Kopf zurück, um dann seinen Mund auf ihren zu drücken. Er hatte eigentlich zärtlich sein wollen, doch sobald ihre Lippen sich berührten, war die Sehnsucht stärker und sie küßten sich leidenschaftlich. Lex teilte den seidenen Kimono und streichelte die nackte Haut auf ihrem Rücken, während sie sich eng an ihn schmiegte.

„Hm, hm!"

Bei dem Klang des Räusperns fuhren die beiden auseinander und starrten den Eindringling ertappt an.

„Ich wollte sehen, wo Du bleibst! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, daß Blaine dich belästigt! Darf ich fragen, wer das ist?"

Paco stand im Zimmer und grinste die beiden breit an.

Lucy wurde unter ihrer Schminke blutrot und stellte die beiden einander vor, während sie ihren Kimono wieder zuband. Lex hielt dem prüfenden Blick seines Gegenübers, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, stand. Er war es gewöhnt, daß Leute ihn einzuschüchtern versuchten, bei Paco war es eher der Wunsch, Lucy zu beschützen.

„Ich möchte Ihnen zur gelungenen Eröffnung gratulieren, ich bin beeindruckt! Wenn Sie jemals Probleme mit Edwards bekommen sollten, scheuen Sie nicht, mich anzurufen!"

Lex zog lässig eine Karte aus seinem Jackett und drückte sie Paco in die Hand.

„Das werde ich mir merken, denn wenn Lucy nicht die Wogen glättet, könnte der Herr schnell das Interesse an dem Laden hier verlieren!"

Lex kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Er wird es von nun an nicht mehr wagen, Lucy zu nahe zu treten! Es hat ein Gutes, einen schlechten Ruf zu haben, die meisten fürchten sich davor, sich mit mir anzulegen!"

Paco lachte herzlich und klopfte Lex auf die Schulter: „Sie gefallen mir, Lex! Kommen Sie, wir stoßen auf den Club an, während Lucy sich fertig macht!"

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf, als sie sah, wie die beiden in friedlicher Eintracht, den Raum verließen. Männer! Alle waren sie gleich! Insgeheim gestand sie sich jedoch ein, daß Lex energisches Eintreten für sie ihr sehr gefiel. Es war auch wichtig, daß Paco ihn sympathisch fand, denn er war ein treuer Freund und hatte eine ausgezeichnete Menschenkenntnis.

Sie fand die beiden an der Bar stehen und mit Mojitos anstoßen. Lex hob den Blick, als er sie auf sich zukommen sah. Sie hatte etwas dezenteres Make-up aufgelegt und trug dunkelrotes Minikleid, das ihr bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reichte und zusätzlich einen seitlichen Schlitz hatte und somit bei jedem Schritt ihr rechtes Bein entblößte.

„Ah! Da bist Du ja! Ich muß kurz die Runde machen und meine Leute kontrollieren, aber Du bist ja bei Lex in guten Händen!"

Er verschwand im Getümmel und Lex hob Lucy auf den freigewordenen Barhocker hoch.

„Möchtest Du etwas trinken?"

Lucy mußte erst ihren Atem beruhigen, weil seine Hände noch auf ihrer Taille lagen und ihr Magen kribbelte.

„Ich nehme Wasser! Ich trinke keinen Alkohol, wenn ich tanze, das stört die Kondition!"

Sie lächelte ihn an, weil er eine Augenbraue hob.

„Wirst Du noch einmal auftreten?"

Lex drückte ihr ein Glas Wasser in die Hand, nachdem er es bestellt hatte.

„Nein, ich tanze ab jetzt nur noch für mein Vergnügen und ein wenig zu Werbezwecken! Paco gibt auch Tanzstunden und kann immer neue Schüler gebrauchen!"

Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn prüfend an.

Lex hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf! Ich bin im Standardbereich ganz firm, aber das, was ihr beiden da macht, übersteigt meine Fähigkeiten! Obwohl ich gern die eine oder andere Figur mit dir ausprobieren würde!"

Lex hatte das in ihr Ohr geflüstert und dann die empfindsame Stelle hinter ihrem Ohrläppchen geküßt. Lucy erschauerte und legte eine Hand sanft auf seinen Nacken, um dann seinen Hinterkopf zu liebkosen. Seine Lippen wanderten an ihrem Kiefer entlang, bis sie sich sanft auf ihren Mund senkten. Lucy vergaß vollkommen, wo sie waren, sie hörte nur noch ihr eigenes Herzklopfen und erwiderte Lex Küsse hingebungsvoll.

„Sieh an! Luthor und das Showgirl, meine nächste Schlagzeile!"

Die Worte fielen zusammen mit einem Blitzlicht. Der Fotograf verschwand schnell in der tanzenden Menge, doch die Reporterin blieb bei ihnen stehen und betrachtete Lucy und Lex abschätzend.

„Miss Jones! Ich hätte mir denken können, daß Sie hier auf der Lauer liegen!"

Lex legte beschützend einen Arm um Lucys Schultern, weil er spürte, daß sie verlegen war.

„Gratuliere Ihnen zu dem Auftritt vorhin, das war sehr beeindruckend, Miss Santiago! Darf ich fragen, wer Ihr Kleid geschneidert hat, es war phänomenal!"

Stella Jones richtete ihre strahlend blauen Augen auf Lucy.

„Danke sehr! Ich entwerfe meine Bühnen-Outfits alle selbst, Miss Jones! Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen wollt, ich werde auf der Tanzfläche gebraucht!"

Sie glitt vom Barhocker und ging zu Paco, der sie zu sich gewunken hatte.

Stella sah ihr nach und beobachtete wie sie mit Paco einen Kreis in der Mitte der Tanzfläche leer räumte, weil alle anderen Tänzer begannen, die beiden anzufeuern.

„Interessant! Hat sich Ihr Geschmack verändert, Lex? Wenn ich das Mädchen nicht auf der Bühne gesehen hätte, würde ich meinen, sie sei die Unschuld vom Lande!"

Stella streckte die Hand aus und wischte ihm die Lippenstiftspuren vom Mund. Lex hielt ihre Hand fest und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Schreiben Sie über mich, was Sie wollen, Miss Jones! Wenn sich Lucy jedoch über Ihren Artikel aufregen sollte, werde ich etwas dagegen unternehmen!"

Stella zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lächelte süffisant, doch sie nahm seine Drohung ernst, denn mit den Luthors war nicht zu spaßen und sie wollte ihren Job ja noch eine Weile machen.

Fortsetzung folgt


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Es war nach vier, bis Lex Lucy endlich von der Party loseisen konnte. Obwohl sie ausgiebig getanzt hatte, schien sie nicht müde zu sein, sie strahlte eine ungeheure Energie aus. Lex half ihr in die bereitstehende Limousine und bat den Fahrer, sie zu seiner Adresse in Metropolis zu fahren, wo er ein Penthouse besaß.

„Lex, wohin fahren wir, ich wohne in der anderen Richtung!"Lucy sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich bringe dich in meine Wohnung! Ich will, daß Du die Nacht bei mir verbringst! Ich werde dich nicht bedrängen, mach dir keine Sorgen!"

Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen. Lucy seufzte und fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger seine Oberlippe entlang, wo er eine kleine Narbe hatte.

„Das ist nicht das Problem, Lex! Du brauchst mich nicht zu bedrängen, allein deine Nähe verführt mich zu Gedanken, die mich schwach werden lassen! Diese kleine Narbe hier, sie ist gemeingefährlich! Immer wenn ich sie sehe, will ich dich küssen!"

Und schon lagen ihre hungrigen Lippen auf seinen und sie küßte ihn wild und hemmungslos, bis er sie auf seinen Schoß zog und seine Hände unter ihren kurzen Rock glitten. Sie ließen erst voneinander ab, als der Wagen anhielt und sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren. Sie traten in das bewachte Gebäude und fuhren mit dem Aufzug direkt in Lex Wohnung. Lucy sah sich nicht einmal um, da Lex sie sofort auf seine Arme nahm und ins Schlafzimmer trug. Es hatte eine riesige Fensterfront, so daß die Neonlichter der Stadt es in Licht und Schatten hüllten. Lucy hatte sich im Club noch geduscht und umgezogen und trug nun einen Rock und ein Top, darunter nur BH und ein Höschen. Lex mußte seine Hände zur Ruhe zwingen, er wollte ihr die Kleider vom Leib reißen und über sie herfallen, aber er wollte sie auch nicht mit seinem Verlangen erschrecken.

„Lucy! Du mußt jetzt sagen, wenn ich aufhören soll! Ich kann warten!"

Lex hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich weg und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Lucy schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf, es war zu spät für einen Rückzug, alles in ihr schrie nach Lex und sein Verlangen pulsierte in ihren Adern.

„Nein, ich möchte nicht aufhören. Ich, ich will dich auch!"

Den letzten Satz flüsterte sie, so daß ihn Lex fast nicht verstand. Er zog sie wieder in seine Arme und während eines innigen Kusses glitten sie aufs Bett und Lex begann, sie langsam und bedächtig auszuziehen. Sein Mund folgte der Spur seiner Hände und Lucy wand sich in seinen Armen. Sie zog ihm das Jackett von den Schultern und knöpfte mit zitternden Fingern sein Hemd auf, das sie auch zur Seite schob. Sie drückte ihre heißen Lippen auf seine Brust und öffnete dabei seine Hosen. Er stand kurz vom Bett auf und entledigte sich seiner Sachen, dann lag er nackte neben ihr und Lucy sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Hab keine Angst, Lucy! Ich werde sehr vorsichtig sein!"

Lucy lächelte scheu und umfaßte sein Gesicht, um ihn zu sich runter zu ziehen und verlangend zu küssen. Die Neonlichter der Stadt warfen ein buntes Muster auf ihre erhitzten Körper, die ineinander verschlungen auf dem Bett herumrollten, bis Lex auf Lucy liegen blieb und behutsam in sie eindrang.

Ihr Aufstöhnen nahm er mit einem tiefen Kuß in sich auf und wartete, bis sie sich entspannt hatte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte sich Lucy seinen Rhythmus angepaßt und öffnete ihren Körper für alle Empfindungen, die er in ihr auslöste und nahm seine Empfindungen ebenfalls in sich auf. Sie hatte seinen Namen auf den Lippen, als sie beide zum Gipfel stürmten und dann tief in die tosende See eintauchten.

Beide atmeten schwer und hielten sich einander fest. Lex vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und versuchte, wieder zu Verstand zu kommen, doch dieser verweigerte ihm den Dienst. Er war vollkommen überwältigt und wäre damit zufrieden gewesen, wenn er für immer hier in Lucys Armen liegen könnte. Lucy hielt in einfach fest, sie spürte ihn noch in sich und ihr liefen Tränen des Glücks über die Wangen. Sie hätte ihm gern gesagt, was sie im Augenblick empfand, war sich aber sicher, daß ihn das nur abschrecken würde. Sie hatte die Gefühle die ganze Zeit nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber die heutige Nacht hatte bewiesen, daß sie ihn von ganzem Herzen liebte.

Sie hätte niemals mit ihm schlafen können, wenn sie nicht tiefe Gefühle für ihn hegen würde. Sie mußte stark sein, wenn sie sich auf eine Beziehung mit Lex einließ, sie glaubte nicht, daß er an einer längerfristigen Bindung interessiert war. Er hatte ihr auch nie Versprechungen gemacht und das mußte ihr reichen, auch wenn es ihr das Herz brechen würde. Sie hatte den Weg nun beschritten und würde ihn zuende gehen.

Im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne hatten sie wieder zueinander gefunden und liebten sich eingehüllt in die warme Morgenröte. Sie waren beide noch nicht richtig wach und verschmolzen zu einer Person und schliefen sofort nach ihrer Vereinigung engumschlungen ein.

Lex erwachte am Sonntag gegen zehn und das Erste, was er spürte war Lucys warmer Körper, der eng an seinen geschmiegt war. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust und ihre langen Haare kitzelten im Gesicht, da sie wie ein Fächer über seinen Oberkörper gebreitet waren. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, sie erneut zu wecken, doch entschied sich dagegen. Sie hatte eine anstrengende Woche hinter sich und ihr Körper war noch nicht an die Folgen eines intimen Zusammenseins gewöhnt. Er würde sie schlafen lassen und sich darum kümmern, daß ihre Sachen von ihrer Wohnung in seine gebracht wurden. Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett und deckte Lucy sorgfältig zu, nachdem er ihr einen zärtlichen Kuß auf die nackte Schulter gedrückt hatte.

Zwei Stunden später hatte er alles erledigt und dabei noch herausgefunden, daß Lucy und Paco zusammen wohnten. Er hatte Paco nämlich angerufen, da er ja irgendwie in Lucys Wohnung kommen mußte und vermutete, daß ihr Freund einen Schlüssel dazu besaß. Paco hatte ihm erklärt, daß die Wohnung ihm gehörte, sie war ein Geschenk seines sehr wohlhabenden Lebensgefährten, und da er die meiste Zeit bei diesem wohnte, hatte Paco Lucy überredet die Wohnung zu einem Freundschaftspreis zu mieten, wenn er ab und an dort übernachten konnte. Lex war erleichtert gewesen zu erfahren, daß Paco homosexuell war und somit keine Konkurrenz für ihn war.

Lucy spürte weiche Lippen auf ihrem Gesicht und schlug die Augen auf.

„Lex?"

Sie blinzelte verschlafen und sah in sein lächelndes Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen, Lucy! Wie fühlst Du dich?"Lex strich ihr eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange.

„Frag mich später, wenn ich richtig wach bin! Ich fühle gerade tausend Sachen auf einmal."

Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte ungläubig seine Lippen, die noch vor wenigen Stunden ihren Körper liebkost hatten. Allein die Vorstellung ließ sie erröten und erschauern zugleich. Lex küßte ihre zitternden Finger und umfing dann ihre Hand.

„Ich habe dir ein Bad eingelassen! Das wird deinen Körper entspannen und beruhigen!"

Lex erhob sich und hielt ihre Hand fest, um ihr aus dem Bett zu helfen, doch sie blieb aufrecht darin sitzen und hielt das Laken vor ihrer Brust fest.

„Danke Lex! Ich, ich gehe gleich!"

Sie wich seinem Blick aus und senkte den Kopf, so daß ihre Haare wie ein Vorhang ihr Gesicht verbargen.

Lex verbiß sich ein Lächeln und nahm sie kommentarlos samt Bettlaken auf die Arme und trug sie dann ins Badezimmer, wo eine riesige Wanne mit duftenden Essenzen gefüllt auf sie wartete. Lucy hatte nach Luft geschnappt und sich an ihn geklammert, bis er sie sanft auf die Füße stellte.

„Ich kümmere mich um das Frühstück, während Du dein Bad nimmst!"

Lex küßte sie kurz auf den Mund und ließ sie dann allein. Lucy ließ das Laken fallen und stieg in die Wanne. Lex hatte recht gehabt, ihr Körper dankte ihr das warme Bad sofort. Die Wärme des Wassers vertrieb das leichte Ziehen, das sie in ihrem Unterleib gespürt hatte. Wenn sie mit Lex zusammensein wollte, dann mußte sie sehr schnell lernen, sich in seiner Gesellschaft sicherer zu fühlen, sie wollte ihn nicht mit ihrer Unerfahrenheit vertreiben.

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie sich am Eßtisch gegenüber, wo Lex die von einem Restaurant gelieferten Platten arrangiert hatte.

„Du bist hoffentlich nicht böse, daß ich deine Sachen geholt habe. Aber ich will dich hier bei mir haben!"

Lex schenkte ihr Kaffee ein und lächelte sie gutgelaunt an. Lucy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin nur etwas überrascht, daß Du daran gedacht hast! Mit dir Schritt zu halten ist gar nicht so einfach! Paco hat mir alles eingepackt, was ich brauche!"

Lucy nahm ihre Tasse und nahm einen großen Schluck, damit ihr Kreislauf endlich in Schwung kam.

„Er hat mir aufgetragen, dich gut zu füttern und nicht gegen mich aufzubringen, bevor Du nicht mindestens eine Tasse Kaffee hattest!"

Lex grinste frech, als er sah wie Lucy rot wurde.

„Elender Verräter! Das ist unfair, ich kann ja schlecht deinen Dad nach deinen Schwächen fragen! Apropos, wie erkläre ich ihm das Foto im Daily Planet, wenn er danach fragen sollte?"

„Ich denke nicht, daß er dich direkt darauf ansprechen wird! Damit wird er zu mir kommen! Laß dich durch seine kleinen Seitenhiebe nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, schließlich tun wir nichts Verbotenes! Was möchtest Du heute unternehmen?"

„Nichts Anstrengendes! Einen kleinen Spaziergang vielleicht, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Auf keinen Fall groß Ausgehen, ich muß mich noch von gestern erholen!"

Lex war einverstanden und sie gingen wie ein gewöhnliches Pärchen im Park spazieren und anschließend in einem kleinen Bistro etwas Essen. Lucy schob alle Gedanken an Probleme, die ihre Beziehung zu Lex bereiten könnte, beiseite und genoß einfach ihr Zusammensein.

* * *

****

Lionel und Lucy blieben vier Tage in Metropolis, in denen sie ihn an seinen Arbeitsplatz begleitete und die nötigen Veränderungen anordnete. Sie besprach sich auch mit seinen ranghöchsten Mitarbeitern, damit sie über die Behinderung ihres Vorgesetzten aufgeklärt waren. Lex war am Montag wieder nach Smallville zurückgeflogen und sie vermißte ihn entsetzlich. Sie telefonierten am Abend und erzählten sich, wie ihr Tag gewesen war, doch das war nicht sehr befriedigend. Sie begleitete Lex Vater auf seinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin zu einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung, bei der sie wichtigen Leuten aus der Gesellschaft von Metropolis vorgestellt wurde.

Als sie beim Essen an ihrem Tisch saßen, beugte Lionel sich zu ihr herüber und flüsterte: „An Lex Seite könnte das für sie zu einem Bestandteil deines Lebens werden. Interessiert?"

Lucy ließ die Gabel sinken, die sie gerade zum Mund hatte führen wollen und starrte Lex Vater empört an, obwohl er ihren Gesichtsausdruck ja nicht sehen konnte. Sie hoffte, er würde an ihrem kühlen Ton erkennen, daß ihr seine Anspielung gar nicht gefiel.

„Du weißt also von Lex und mir! Eure gesellschaftliche Stellung macht mir eher Angst, ich bin nicht an Lex interessiert, weil er mir den gesellschaftlichen Aufstieg ermöglichen kann! Ich bin nur in meiner Eigenschaft als Therapeutin hier!"

Lionel grinste zufrieden, weil er ihrer Stimme angehört hatte, daß sie Lex sehr zugetan war. Und wenn sein Sohn in einer leidenschaftlichen Affäre verstrickt war, dann war er abgelenkt und leichter zu lenken.

„Nicht aufregen! Ich muß doch meinen Sohn vor Mitgiftjägern beschützen! Immerhin hat er vor nicht mal zwei Monaten überstürzt geheiratet und jede Menge Probleme mit seiner vorübergehenden Frau!"

Lucys Kinnlade klappte herunter und sie versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, daß Lionels Bemerkung sie tief getroffen hatte. Lex war verheiratet gewesen? Wieso wußte sie nichts davon?

* * *

Diese Fragen brannten auf ihrer Seele, als sie Freitagabend nach Smallville zurückkehrten. Lex war nicht zuhause, als sie ankamen, deshalb konnte Lucy in Ruhe auspacken und dann in der Bibliothek Zuflucht suchen, wo Lex einige kostbare Erstausgaben aufbewahrte. Sie las in einer sehr alten Ausgabe von „Jane Eyre", da trat Lex hinter sie und umschlang sie von hinten, da sie an einem der Regale gestanden hatte. Lucy schloß die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, sie hatte sich so nach seiner Umarmung gesehnt.

„Mein Vater ist ein Tyrann! Er hat dich fast fünf Tage von mir ferngehalten!"

Lex Preßte seine Lippen auf ihren empfindlichen Hals und freute sich, als ein leises Seufzen ihren Lippen entglitt. Er nahm ihr das Buch aus den Händen und stellte es zurück ins Regal, dann drehte er sie zu sich um und nahm sie wieder in die Arme. Ihre Hände legten sich zuerst abwehrend auf seine Brust, doch als er sie ungestüm küßte, krallte sie ihre Finger in den weichen Stoff seines Pullovers.

„Ich habe dich so vermißt!"

Seine kundigen Hände glitten unter ihren Pulli und umfaßten ihre Brüste über dem Spitzen-BH, den sie trug, während seine Lippen ihren Mund regelrecht plünderten. Lucy konnte diesem Ansturm nur nachgeben, da ihr Verlangen dem seinen in nichts nachstand. Sie nahm nur benommen wahr, daß Lex sie bei der Hand nahm und mit nach oben zog. In seinem Zimmer angelangt verschloß er die Tür und sich verlangend küssend fielen die beiden auf sein breites Himmelbett. Bald waren beide nackt und Lex Hand glitt während eines innigen Kusses zwischen ihre Schenkel, wo er sie heiß und bereit vorfand.

„Lex! Oh, Lex, bitte!"

Lucy klammerte sich an seine starken Schultern und bäumte sich auf, sie wollte ihn in sich spüren, wollte nicht mehr warten. Er kam ihrer Bitte nach und nahm ihr den Atem, als er behutsam in sie eindrang und sich aufreizend langsam in ihr bewegte, bis sie völlig die Kontrolle verlor und seinen Namen fast schluchzte, da ließ er sich auch gehen und beide erklommen den Gipfel gemeinsam.

Lucy wollte sich nie wieder bewegen, all ihre Glieder fühlten sich an als seien sie aus Watte und sie fühlte sich vollkommen schwerelos, obwohl Lex Gewicht sie in die Matratze drückte. Sie spürte seinen schweren Atem auf ihrer Halsbeuge, wo er sein Gesicht vergraben hatte und schäumte über vor Glück. Nach einer Weile glitt er von ihr herunter und zog sie mit dem Rücken an seine Vorderseite, um sie fest zu umarmen.

„Warum wolltest Du mich vorhin wegstoßen?"

Lex plazierte ein Küßchen auf ihr Ohrläppchen, nachdem er ihr die Frage ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt, obwohl sie abrücken wollte.

„Ich bin nicht empathisch begabt, aber ich spüre deine Stimmungen recht deutlich!"

„Du hattest recht mit deinem Vater! Er hat mir einen kleinen Seitenhieb versetzt. Er erzählte mir, daß Du vor einiger Zeit verheiratet warst."

Lucy drehte sich schnell zu ihm um, als er daraufhin seinen Griff etwas lockerte. Er umfaßte ihr Gesicht und sah ihr ruhig in die Augen.

„Ja, das stimmt, und ich hätte es dir noch erzählt! Die Ehe wurde annulliert, weil sie mich sozusagen unter Drogen gesetzt hat. Sie hat seit dem Meteoritenschauer die Fähigkeit ihre Pheromone als Lockstoffe einzusetzen und sich damit immer reiche Ehemänner geangelt, die sie dann von einem Rivalen unter Einfluß ihrer Lockstoffe umbringen ließ, um ihr Geld zu erben. Sie wollte Clark dazu bringen, mich umzubringen und als das nicht klappte, versuchte sie, Jonathan dazu anzustiften. Sie ist jetzt in einer geschlossenen Anstalt und wegen zweifachen Mordes angeklagt!"

„Oh mein Gott! Das ist ja schrecklich, Lex!"

Sie umarmte ihn fest und drückte ihn an sich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen! Und laß dich nicht von meinem Vater aufs Glatteis führen. Er ist ein Meister darin, Halbwahrheiten zu erzählen!"

Lucy seufzte und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange.

„Ist eure Beziehung erst seit seiner Erblindung so kompliziert? Er verhält sich dir gegenüber manchmal ziemlich feindselig!"

Lex legte seine Hand auf ihre und küßte ihre Handinnenfläche.

„Nein, wir haben Probleme, seit ich auf der Welt bin! Aber nach dem Tod meiner Mutter gab es keinen Vermittler mehr zwischen uns! Wie hast Du dich mit deinem Vater verstanden?"

Lex wollte gerne von dem delikaten Thema ablenken, da er immer noch wütend wurde, wenn er daran dachte, wie sehr seine Mom unter ihrem Mann gelitten hatte.

„Nach dem Unfall hat er sich sehr verändert! Er konnte den Tod meiner Mutter nicht verkraften und ließ es nicht zu, daß ich ihm half. Wir hatten oft Streit."

Lex konnte sehen wie ihre Augen sich verdüsterten und er küßte sie zärtlich, um die dunklen Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Er verführte sie erneut und überredete sie dann, die Nacht in seinem Zimmer zu verbringen.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Lucy auf, weil sie meinte, ein Kind weinen zu hören. Sie setzte sich verwirrt im Bett auf und sah sich in dem dunklen Zimmer um. Lex hatte die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen, deshalb drang genug Mondlicht ein, um die Umrisse von Gegenständen zu erkennen. Die großen Flügelfenster gegenüber vom Bett wurden von zwei weiteren Fenstern eingerahmt, die jeweils einen Fenstersitz besaßen und vor dem rechten Sitz kauerte eine Gestalt, deren Haut im Dunkeln zu leuchten schien. Erst nachdem sie ein paar Mal geblinzelt hatte, erkannte Lucy, daß es Lex war, der nackt auf dem Boden kauerte und herzzerreißend weinte. Erschrocken sprang sie aus dem Bett und fröstelte, weil sie selbst nackt war. In aller Eile zog sie Lex Pullover über, den er achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte und lang genug war, daß er ihre halben Oberschenkel bedeckte. Auf Zehenspitzen näherte sie sich dem weinenden Lex und hielt die Luft an, als sie bei ihm angekommen war. In seinen Händen hielt er ein gerahmtes Bild, das sie nicht genau erkennen konnte und er starrte es unverwandt an.

„Lex?"

Lucy legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, die sich eiskalt anfühlte. Er reagierte nicht auf sie, da dämmerte ihr, daß er gar nicht wach war sondern schlafgewandelt war. Sie zog eine Decke vom Bett und hüllte Lex Gestalt darin ein, damit er nicht mehr so fror. Sie kniete sich dann neben ihn und nahm ihm das Bild aus der Hand, um es zur Seite zu legen, dann nahm sie seine Hände und stellte den Kontakt her.

„Lex, Liebling! Hab keine Angst, wach auf, ich bin bei dir!"

Sie küßte ihn auf die Schläfe und wartete dann einen Moment. Sie nahm ihm nicht seine belastenden Empfindungen ab, weil sie spürte, daß er ihr das verübeln würde, sie half ihm nur zu Bewußtsein zu kommen. Lex blinzelte verwirrt und hob dann seine Hand und ertastete die Tränen auf seinen Wangen, dann sah er, daß Lucy neben ihm kniete.

„Mein Gott! Tut mir leid, daß ich dich so erschrecke! Ich bin seit Jahren nicht mehr schlafgewandelt!"

Er erhob sich etwas ungeschickt, weil seine Glieder sich steif anfühlten und streifte somit seine Decke ab. Sein muskulöser Körper wurde vom Mondlicht beschienen und er schien eine zum Leben erwachte Marmorstatue zu sein, so perfekt war sein schlanker aber durchtrainierter Körper. Lucy zerriß es fast das Herz, als sie die Tränen in seinem Gesicht sah, die ihn so verletzlich wirken ließen. Lex ging zu seiner Kommode und zog dort eine seidene Pyjamahose heraus und schlüpfte hinein. Dann machte er die Nachttischlampe an, da er nicht zu grelles Licht im Zimmer haben wollte. Lucy erhob sich nun ebenfalls und er erkannte, daß sie seinen Pullover trug, der ihr viel zu groß war und sie wie ein kleines Mädchen wirken ließ.

„Möchtest Du darüber reden oder soll ich lieber auf mein Zimmer gehen?"

Lucy umschlang ihren Oberkörper mit den Armen und schaute ihn fragend an. Lex setzte sich auf das zerwühlte Bett und wischte sich unwillig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich komme mir vor wie ein Idiot! Was mußt Du jetzt von mir halten?"

Er ließ die Hände sinken und starrte mit düsterem Gesicht darauf. Lucy nahm das Bild hoch und sah es sich genau an. Eine schöne Frau mit kastanienroten Locken und ein kleiner Junge mit einem roten Lockenkopf waren darauf abgebildet. Sie ging näher ans Licht und erkannte in dem pausbäckigen Gesicht des Jungen Lex Züge wieder.

„Das bist Du mit deiner Mutter! Du siehst ihr sehr ähnlich, Lex!"

Lucy setzte sich neben ihn und hielt das Bild in ihrem Schoß fest. Lex nahm es in die Hand, sah kurz darauf und stellte es dann auf den Nachttisch.

„Ja, das war ich mit einer Masse von roten Haaren auf dem Kopf, kaum zu glauben, nicht?"

Lex strich sich gedankenverloren über seine Glatze.

„Die Menschen sind leider oft sehr grausam, Lex! Besonders zu Menschen, die nicht ihrer Vorstellung von Normalität entsprechen! Du bist von Haus aus privilegiert, mit Geld, Verstand und gutem Aussehen gesegnet. Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß es in deiner Umgebung viele Menschen gab, die darauf neidisch waren und versucht haben, dich an deinem wunden Punkt zu treffen. Und leider ist dieser sehr hervorstechend und leicht herauszufinden!"

Lucy legte den Kopf schief, um seinen Gesichtsausdruck besser sehen zu können.

„Du hast mich nie danach gefragt, warum ich keine Haare mehr habe und hast mich nie angestarrt. Warum nicht?"

„Ich sehe den Menschen immer als Ganzes, deshalb. Schon bei unserem ersten Treffen hat das zu dir gehört. Ich gehe ja auch nicht hin und frage, warum jemand blaue oder grüne Augen hat!"

Lex lächelte sie an: „Du bist außergewöhnlich! Du hättest die Möglichkeit gehabt, vorhin in mir zu Lesen wie in einem offenen Buch und hast es nicht getan. Ich stoße dich vor den Kopf und Du verzeihst mir! Du bist ein Engel!"

Lex zog sie in seine Arme und ließ sich mit ihr nach hinten gleiten, so daß sie auf ihm zu liegen kam. Seine Lippen fanden ihre und er küßte sie hingebungsvoll. Lucy stöhnte auf, als seine Hände den Pullover hochzogen und dann ihre nackten Pobacken umfaßten. Mit einer einzigen Berührung setzte er ihren Körper in Flammen und sie konnte nur noch seinen Liebkosungen antworten.

* * *

****

Am Montag nach Dienstschluß besuchte Lucy Chloe in ihrer Redaktion, da sie ja versprochen hatte, ihr ein Interview zu gewähren. Die meisten Schüler waren am Nachmittag schon gegangen und nur noch diejenigen mit Projekten wie Schulsport oder ähnlichem befanden sich auf dem Schulgelände. Sie klopfte kurz an die Tür der Redaktion und trat dann ein. Der Raum war mit Tischen und Computern vollgestellt und an den Wänden hingen Artikel der „Torch". Chloe saß an einem der Computer und wischte sich gerade Tränen von ihren blassen Wangen, als sie Lucy bemerkte.

„Oh! Hallo, Lucy! Ich freue mich, daß Du endlich kommen konntest!"

Chloe versuchte ein zittriges Lächeln.

Lucy kam näher und musterte sie besorgt.

„Chloe! Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein, nein! Nur ein dummer Streit mit Clark, es ist schon in Ordnung!"

Chloe atmete tief durch und versuchte, ihre Beherrschung wiederzufinden.

„Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?"

„Clark wird es dir ohnehin erzählen! Heute war eine Frau in der Schule, die behauptet hat, daß Clark ihr leibliches Kind sei! Ich habe vor einiger Zeit unerlaubt über das Internet eine Nachforschung bezüglich Clarks Adoption gestartet und diese Frau hat das jetzt herausgefunden! Clark ist ziemlich sauer auf mich!"

Lucy legte Chloe eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Gräm dich nicht, Chloe! Früher oder später mußte ja so etwas passieren! Aber Du mußt auch Clark verstehen. Niemand hat es gerne, wenn man in seiner Vergangenheit herumschnüffelt!"

Chloe verzog den Mund.

„Ich weiß! Aber manchmal geht die Neugier mit mir durch! Auch bei dir! Ich weiß jetzt, daß Du zur Zeit des Meteoriteneinschlags in Smallville warst. Und aus dem Daily Planet geht hervor, daß Du und Lex ein Paar seid!"

Lucy zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich Chloe gegenüber, um sich besser mit ihr unterhalten zu können.

„Du scheinst Talent für Nachforschungen zu haben, Chloe! Es ist kein Geheimnis, daß ich damals hier war und die Kents mich für einige Zeit bei sich aufgenommen hatten. Sie sind sehr fürsorgliche Menschen!"

„Hm, aber es gibt schon ein Geheimnis, wenn man die Artikel im DP vom Jahr 1992 liest! Das klingt sehr mysteriös!"

Chloe beugte sich vor und sah sie fragend an.

„Die Reporter haben übertrieben! Ich war geschockt von dem vielen Blut, als ich meinen Vater fand. Was danach passiert ist, weiß ich nicht mehr! Stell dir vor, Du findest deinen Vater mit aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern auf!"

Chloe riß die Augen auf und zuckte zurück.

„Du hast recht! Ich bin mal wieder zu neugierig! So etwas muß schrecklich sein! Bist Du mit Lex zusammen?"

Chloe stellte die Frage wie ein eifriges Kind, das unbedingt eine Belohnung haben möchte und Lucy mußte lachen: „Das weiß ich selbst nicht so genau! Soviel kann ich dir sagen, wir mögen uns sehr! Alles andere findet sich mit der Zeit, zufrieden? Darf ich dich jetzt um etwas bitten? Clark erwähnte eine Wand des Wahnsinns, auf der Du alle Artikel sammelst, die sich um die seltsamen Vorkommnisse in Smallville drehen."

Chloe nickte und führte sie in das angrenzende Zimmer, wo nur sie und enge Freunde Zutritt hatten. Die Wand verdiente ihren Namen. Es mußten Hunderte Artikel daran kleben und Lucy las einige durch. Clark hatte nicht übertrieben, seit dem Meteoritenschauer geschahen in Smallville tatsächlich unerklärliche Dinge.

„Das ist ja beängstigend! Und hier hängt auch etwas über Byron! Deine Sammlung ist beeindruckend, Chloe! Ich glaube, Du wirst einmal eine großartige Reporterin!"

Die beiden Mädchen verabschiedeten sich in Eintracht und Lucy fuhr zu den Kents, weil sie noch mit Clark über die Frau reden wollte, die behauptete, seine leibliche Mutter zu sein.

Als sie ankam, war gerade der Sheriff da und informierte die Kents darüber, daß die Fremde bei einem Richter einen Gentest beantragt hatte, um nachzuweisen, daß Clark ihr Sohn war. Alle Kents machten betroffene Gesichter und warteten, daß der Sheriff abfuhr.

„Es stimmt also! Ich war gerade bei Chloe in der Redaktion und sie hat mir erzählt, daß hier eine Frau aufgetaucht ist, die behauptet, Clarks Mutter zu sein!"

Jonathan hatte seine Frau im Arm und sah verstohlen zu Clark herüber. Lucy wollte ihnen gerne die Sorgen abnehmen und legte Clark die Hand auf den Arm. Sie hatte ihre besondere Wahrnehmung aktiviert, da sie nur die Sorgen der Kents lindern wollte und verstand auf einmal, warum diese Frau nicht Clarks leibliche Mutter sein konnte. Sie starrte gebannt in Clarks strahlende Augen und fühlte Dinge, die sie noch nie empfunden hatte.

Es durchfuhr sie eine immense Stärke, die sie bis in die Fingerspitzen elektrisierte, sie konnte sie nur als überirdisch bezeichnen. Sie mußte den Kontakt abbrechen und schwankte benommen, als sie sich nicht mehr an ihm festhielt. Jonathan stütze sie und versuchte, mit ihr zu reden, doch sie war so überwältigt, daß sie ihn nur mit großen Augen anschauen konnte. Er nahm sie kurzerhand auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Haus, wo er sie auf der Wohnzimmercouch ablegte. Martha brachte ein Glas Wasser und verabreichte ihr ein paar Schlucke. Clark stand hinter der Couch und sah auf sie herab, während seine Eltern auf dem Couchtisch Platz genommen hatten. Martha hielt ihre Hand.

„Lucy, was ist los? "

Sie sah zwischen Clark und seinen Eltern hin und her und setzte sich dann auf.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken! Ich weiß jetzt, daß ihr ein Geheimnis habt. Clark ist etwas Besonderes und ihr versucht, ihn zu beschützen!"

Lucy sah das Entsetzen auf allen Gesichtern und ihr liefen plötzlich Tränen über die Wangen. Sie hatte doch nur helfen wollen und jetzt ihre Freunde vor den Kopf gestoßen, indem sie ihre Fähigkeiten eingesetzt hatte, ohne zu fragen.

„Ich wollte das nicht sehen! Tut mir wirklich leid! Ich werde es niemandem sagen, versprochen!"

Jonathan packte sie an der Schulter und schüttelte sie leicht. „Was weißt Du? Und woher?"

„Ich wußte es damals schon, nur habe ich es nicht richtig verstanden! Ich hatte seine Nähe bei der Einsturzstelle gespürt, er hatte eine sehr starke Aura! Und ihr habt damals dem Sheriff erzählt, daß ihr ihn aus Metropolis abgeholt habt, aber das stimmte nicht. Er ist mit den Meteoriten gekommen, ich war nur zu klein, es zu verstehen! Bitte seid mir nicht böse!"

Lucy zitterte unter Jonathans stahlhartem Griff. Martha zog seine Hände weg und hielt sie fest.

„Lucy, bist Du irgendwie übersinnlich begabt?"

Clark ging in die Knie und legte seine Arme auf die Rückenlehne der Couch, so daß er auf Augenhöhe mit ihr war. Lucy biß sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte. Sie war froh, daß sie in seinen strahlenden Augen nur Freundlichkeit und Neugier entdecken konnte.

„Du hast es schon einmal miterlebt, damals mit Byron! Ich bin ein Empath, das war ich schon vor dem Unfall, die Meteoriten haben meine Fähigkeiten aber verstärkt! Ich kann die Gefühle von Menschen lesen, sie ihnen auch abnehmen, mich komplett in sie hineinversetzen. Wenn ich meine Wahrnehmung öffne und dann einen Menschen berühre, kann ich in ihn eintauchen. Ich wollte das vorhin nicht tun, aber ihr saht so besorgt aus, daß ich mich wie von selbst geöffnet habe, weil ich helfen wollte. Ich muß mich manchmal sehr konzentrieren, um das zu verhindern!"

Clark atmete tief durch und sah seine Eltern an, die genauso überrascht wie er waren.

„Clarks Geheimnis muß unter allen Umständen gewahrt werden! Würde irgend jemand erfahren, was er wirklich ist, dann würde man ihn verfolgen oder Schlimmeres! Diese Frau kratzt schon an der Fassade, die wir für ihn aufgebaut haben und das ist gefährlich!"

Jonathan legte einen Arm um seine Frau und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich werde es niemandem sagen, versprochen! Mir würde dasselbe passieren, wenn die Leute wüßten, was ich kann! Ich weiß, wie das ist! Als mein Vater starb, habe ich versucht, ihm zu helfen und mich übernommen. Ich bin ins Koma gefallen und die Ärzte fanden keinen Grund dafür, ich wurde wochenlang von ihnen untersucht und mit Fragen gequält, die ich nicht beantworten wollte!"

„Und was ist mit Lex? Wir haben euer Bild im Daily Planet gesehen!"

Jonathan sah ihr forschend in die Augen, weil er lieber nichts mit den Luthors zu tun haben wollte. Lucys Wangen röteten sich unter seinem forschenden Blick.

„Er kennt mein Geheimnis, weil ich ihm vertraue! Aber wenn ich ihr nicht wollt, daß er über Clarks Geheimnis etwas erfährt, dann verrate ich ihm nichts. Das müßt ihr als Familie entscheiden, ich habe kein Recht, es weiterzuerzählen! Er ist aber nicht das Abbild seines Vaters, das könnt ihr mir glauben! Ich bin ein gut funktionierender Lügendetektor!"

Jonathan seufzte: „Wir können jetzt nichts mehr daran ändern, daß Du zu den Eingeweihten gehörst! Außer dir und uns ist es nur noch Pete Ross, Clarks Freund. Es kann auch gefährlich werden, etwas zu wissen. Man hat schon versucht, Pete zu töten!"

„Ich werde daran denken! Bitte macht euch keine Sorgen um mich! Ihr werdet einen Weg finden, die Frau von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen!"

Clark brachte sie dann noch zu ihrem Wagen, nachdem sie versichert hatte, daß sie wieder ganz hergestellt sei. Bevor sie einstieg, nahm Clark sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest.

„Sei meinem Dad bitte nicht böse, daß er so abweisend reagiert hat! Er will mich nur beschützen!"

Lucy streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf Clarks Wange.

„Ich kann ihn gut verstehen, Clark! Glaub mir, ich werde dich niemals verraten! Ihr seid doch die einzigen Menschen, die ich noch als Familie bezeichnen kann!"

Clark deckte ihre Hand mit seiner zu und blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

„Und was ist mit Lex?"

Lucy wurde rot und wich Clarks Blick aus und zog ihre Hand zurück. Sie konnte jetzt ein bißchen nachfühlen, wie man sich vorkam, wenn man emotional durchleuchtet wurde. Clarks strahlend blaue Augen konnten richtig hypnotisch wirken.

„Ich muß jetzt gehen, Clark! Ruf mich an, wenn Du meine Hilfe brauchen solltest!"

Lucy stieg in den Wagen und floh vor Clarks allwissendem Blick. Sie schaffte es nicht einmal, ihre Gefühle vor einem Sechzehnjährigen zu verbergen, wie sollte sie das dann bei Lex bewerkstelligen?

Fortsetzung folgt


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Als sie in der Luthor Mansion ankam, ging sie gleich zu Lex' Büro im Turm, wo er die meiste Zeit verbrachte, weil sie mit ihm über die Frau sprechen wollte, die behauptete, Clarks Mutter zu sein.

Sie wollte gerade anklopfen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Lex eine rothaarige Frau mittleren Alters hinausbegleitete. Lucy konnte die Verzweiflung deutlich spüren, die die Fremde wie eine dunkle Wolke zu umgeben schien.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Lex! Ich hoffe, Sie überlegen sich die Sache noch anders!"

Die Frau warf den Kopf zurück und ging dann die Treppe herunter.

„Lex? Wer war das?"

Lucy merkte ihm an, daß der Besuch der Frau ihn aufgewühlt hatte. Lex bat sie herein und drückte sie auf den Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch, an den er sich dann lehnte.

„Das war Rachel Donlevy. Die Frau behauptet, daß Clark ihr Sohn ist, den mein Vater mit ihr vor 18 Jahren gezeugt hat. Sie bat mich zwischen ihr und den Kents zu vermitteln, damit sie ihn besser kennenlernen kann!"

Lucy starrte ihn eine Weile sprachlos an. Sie konnte Lex ja nicht erzählen, daß diese Frau unmöglich Clarks Mutter sein konnte.

„Stimmt das? Hatte dein Vater eine Affäre mit ihr?"

Lex verzog den Mund und sah sie düster an.

„Es ist gut möglich, mein Vater hatte eine Menge Affären! Die Sache mit dem Kind kann allerdings erfunden sein, damit sie an sein Geld kommt! Es wäre Dad jedoch durchaus zuzutrauen, die Frau damals zur Adoption getrieben zu haben."

Lucy nahm seine Hand und drückte sie fest.

„Das muß dich und deine Mutter sehr verletzt haben, wenn er sich so verhalten hat, Lex! Heute wurde von den Kents ein Gentest verlangt, der wird erweisen, ob die Frau recht hat! Wirst Du deinen Dad darauf ansprechen?"

„Nein! Ich warte erst die Beweise ab! Ich lege mich nie unvorbereitet mit meinem Vater an!"

Er zog sie hoch in seine Arme, da ihre Nähe, seine Nerven zu beruhigen schien. Er hielt sie einfach fest, damit seine taumelnde Welt mit ihr zum Stillstand kam.

Zwei Tage später saß Lucy mit Lionel in ihrem Therapieraum und lauschte seinen Fortschritten im Entziffern der Blindenschrift. Sie hatte ihm das Zugeständnis gemacht, sein Handy anlassen zu dürfen, da er ein ziemlich wichtiger Mann war, der immer erreichbar sein mußte. Als es klingelte, ging er ran und lauschte mit erstarrtem Gesichtsausdruck dem Anrufer.

„Rachel mach keinen Unsinn! Laß meinen Sohn aus dem Spiel! Er hat nichts mit der Sache zu tun"

Er hörte zu, was am anderen Ende der Leitung gesagt wurde, dann legte er mit steinerner Miene auf.

„Lionel, was ist mit Lex?"

Lucy sah ihn angsterfüllt an und packte seinen Arm.

„Das war Rachel Donlevy! Sie hat Lex in ihrer Gewalt und verlangt von mir in zwei Stunde eine Pressekonferenz zu geben, auf der ich verkünden soll, daß Clark unser gemeinsamer Sohn Lucas ist! Ansonsten wird sie Lex etwas antun!"

Lionel strich sich mit der Hand über sein hageres Gesicht und atmete tief durch.

„Aber Clark ist nicht euer Sohn! Der Gentest hat doch eindeutig das Gegenteil bewiesen. Clark kann unmöglich von Rachel abstammen!"

„Rachel ist nicht mehr sie selbst, sie gehört in medizinische Behandlung! Sie war vor Jahren schon in psychiatrischer Behandlung! Sie ist von der Idee besessen, daß Clark ihr Sohn ist!"

„Was machen wir jetzt? Wir müssen Lex suchen! Wenn sie so außer Kontrolle ist, wird sie ihm womöglich etwas antun!"

Lucys Stimme klang selbst in ihren Ohren etwas hysterisch und sie versuchte, ihren rasenden Puls zu beruhigen.

„Wir machen gar nichts! Ich werde mich nicht auf ihre Erpressung einlassen! Die Luthors sind nicht erpreßbar, das wird Rachel auf der Pressekonferenz zu spüren bekommen!"

„Bitte, Lionel! Wenn sie krank ist, macht es doch nichts, ihr soweit entgegenzukommen, bis sie Lex frei läßt! Danach kann man doch den Gentest veröffentlichen!"

Lionel schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich.

„Für heute machen wir wohl am besten Schluß, Lucy! Ich muß eine Pressekonferenz vorbereiten!"

Er ließ sie total geschockt am Tisch sitzend zurück und verließ das Zimmer, um nach seinem Assistenten zu rufen.

Lucy konnte kaum richtig denken und ihr fielen nur die Kents ein, die ihr vielleicht helfen könnten. Sie nahm Lex' Sportflitzer und fuhr zu ihnen. Dieses eine Mal war sie dankbar, daß Lex ihr den schnellen Wagen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, so war sie innerhalb von zehn Minuten bei den Kents und stürmte in ihr Haus. Martha war in der Küche und backte gerade Muffins, während Clark bei ihr am Tisch saß und ihren Teig stibitzte.

„Lucy! Was ist los?"

Martha stellte das Backblech, das sie gerade in den Herd hatte schieben wollen auf den Tisch zurück. Lucy hielt sich an der nächsten Stuhllehne fest und versuchte, klar und deutlich zu sprechen.

„Lex! Rachel Donlevy hat ihn entführt!"

Martha erkannte an ihren angstgeweiteten Augen, daß sie kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch stand und drückte sie sanft auf einen Stuhl.

„Ganz ruhig! Sie wird ihm nichts tun! Was will sie?"

Martha legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und streichelte sie beruhigend.

„Sie hat vor einer halben Stunde Lionel angerufen. Sie will, daß er öffentlich auf einer Pressekonferenz zugibt, daß Clark ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Lucas ist! Aber Lionel wird nicht auf die Erpressung eingehen! Wenn er die Erklärung abgibt und Rachel damit in die Enge treibt, wird sie Lex etwas antun. Lionel hat gesagt, daß sie schon einmal in psychiatrischer Behandlung war!"

Lucy merkte nicht, daß ihr Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. Clark sprang auf die Füße und ging neben ihr in die Knie, um ihr seinen Arm um die Taille zu legen.

„Ich werde ihn suchen, irgendwo muß sie ihn ja gefangenhalten, Ich lasse nicht zu, daß sie ihm wehtut! Ich gehe zu Chloe, die findet Informationen am Computer am schnellsten! Du wirst sehen, wir finden ihn!"

Lucy nickte und küßte ihn auf die Wange.

„Danke Clark! Ich wußte auf euch ist Verlaß!"

Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit seiner Mutter und war dann blitzschnell verschwunden. Lucy war jedoch so in ihrer Sorge um Lex gefangen, daß sie Clarks besonderer Fähigkeit keine große Beachtung schenkte.

„Martha! Ich werde jetzt selbst nach ihm suchen! Ich kann hier nicht untätig herumsitzen! Wozu bin ich übersinnlich begabt, wenn ich ihm in der Not nicht beistehen kann!"

Lucy sprang von dem Stuhl auf und lief aufgebracht auf und ab.

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit für dich, ihn zu orten?"

Mit ihrer ruhigen Frage brachte Martha sie auf eine Idee.

„Ich weiß nicht genau! Ich werde es versuchen, ich habe das noch nie gebraucht, aber..."

Lucy blieb stehen und schloß die Augen, um sich vollkommen auf Lex zu konzentrieren. Sie spürte, wie sie immer tiefer in eine Trance glitt und ihren sechsten Sinn vollkommen auf Lex richtete. Nach einigen Augenblicken spürte sie seine Aura, schwach aber wahrnehmbar. Er war noch in Smallville, da war sich Lucy sicher. Sie riß die Augen auf, als sie seine Angst und Frustration spürte.

„Ich kann ihn spüren! Er lebt! Martha, ich werde jetzt mit dem Auto losfahren und versuchen, ihn besser zu orten! Wenn Clark ihn schneller findet als ich, soll er mir auf meinem Handy Bescheid geben!"

Martha hielt sie nicht zurück, weil sie erkannt hatte, daß Lucy sehr tiefe Gefühle für Lex hegte und sie selbst für Jonathan dasselbe tun würde.

Sie konnte die Verbindung immer leichter herstellen, wenn sie nach Norden fuhr. Auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich trotz der Kälte Schweißperlen, denn gleichzeitig Auto zu fahren und ihre Wahrnehmung einzusetzen, war ausgesprochen anstrengend.

Sie versuchte den Gedanken an die bald stattfindende Pressekonferenz wegzuschieben und konzentrierte sich stärker auf Lex Aura. Sie fuhr zweimal an einem Haus vorbei, das unbewohnt schien und in dessen verwildertem Garten Bauzubehör herumlag. Lex mußte hier sein, sie fühlte ihn genau. Sie parkte den Wagen etwas weiter weg und schlich sich zum Hintereingang heran. Dort stand Lex' Porsche in einem alten Schuppen. Lucy hätte fast vor Erleichterung geweint. Sie betrat das Haus und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu dem Zimmer, aus dem gedämpfte Stimmen drangen.

„..Die Luthors sind nicht erpreßbar! Ich setze eine Belohnung von 500.000,00 Dollar für die Ergreifung der Täter aus! Es hat immer zu den Grundsätzen der Familie Luthor, niemals zu verhandeln..."

Lucy erkannte Lionels Stimme und hörte dann wie Glas zerschlagen wurde und eine kleine Explosion, Rachel hatte den Fernseher wohl in einem Wutanfall zertrümmert.

„Dein verdammter Vater! Das hast Du deinem verdammten Vater zu verdanken!"

Lucy hörte an ihrer sich überschlagenden Stimme, daß sie nicht mehr bei Sinnen war. Sie stürzte, ohne weiter nachzudenken in das Zimmer und erlebte mit, wie Rachel eine Axt schwang, um sie auf den auf einem Stuhl festgebundenen Lex sausen zu lassen.

Sie schrie auf und das lenkte die Frau ab, so daß Lex ihr mit seinen Beinen einen Tritt versetzen konnte. Die Axt verfehlte ihn, doch er fiel auf den Rücken und schlug sich seinen Kopf unglücklich an der Wand an. Er blieb regungslos liegen und Rachel warf sich mit wütendem Gekreisch auf Lucy. Sie landeten auf dem staubigen Boden und Rachel packte ihre Kehle und drückte so fest zu, daß Lucy keine Luft mehr bekam.

Sie versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu wehren, doch Rachel war zu stark in ihrer Raserei. Lucy konnte sie in einem letzten Versuch, sich aufzubäumen von sich stoßen und keuchte nach Atem ringend. Rachel hatte wieder die Axt aufgehoben und kam damit auf sie zu.

„Bitte, Mrs. Donlevy! Ich will Ihnen doch helfen! Ich verspreche Ihnen bei der Suche nach Ihrem Sohn zu helfen!"

Lucy krächzte nur mehr, da ihre Kehle sich wund anfühlte.

„Du verdammtes Flittchen, steckst mit Luthor unter einer Decke! Er wird mich nicht noch einmal von meinem Sohn fernhalten!"

Sie hob die Axt und ließ sie niedersausen. Lucy vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen und drehte sich weg und erwartete den Aufprall voller Angst. Doch es kam nicht dazu, weil Clark hereingestürmt kam und sich auf sie warf. Die Axt prallte von ihm ab und Rachel fiel durch den Schwung auf die Knie.

„Clark! Oh, Clark!"

Lucy sah ihn erschrocken an, doch er lächelte sie nur an: „Keine Angst! Mir ist nichts passiert! Du weißt doch, mein Geheimnis!"

Er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, dann half er Rachel auf die Beine.

„Wer sind Sie?"

Die Frau zitterte am ganzen Körper und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich bin nicht ihr Sohn! Bitte glauben Sie mir das!"

Rachel Donlevy brach in Tränen aus und Clark hielt sie fest, während Lucy auf allen Vieren zu Lex kroch und seine Fesseln löste. Sie untersuchte seinen Kopf und stellte fest, daß er eine Beule und eine Abschürfung am Hinterkopf hatte, wo er keine schützenden Haare hatte.

„Clark! Hilfst Du mir Lex in sein Auto zu verfrachten? Ich will ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen! Du nimmst einfach den zweiten Wagen und bringst Mrs. Donlevy zum Sheriff."

Lucy hustete, weil das Sprechen anstrengend war. Clark ging zu ihr und sah sich ihren Hals an, wo er genau die roten Striemen von Rachels Fingern erkennen konnte.

„Laß dich auch gleich untersuchen, das sieht schlimm aus und tut bestimmt weh!"

Lucy nickte und sie folgte mit Mrs. Donlevy, als Clark Lex mühelos hochhob und ihn in seinen Porsche verfrachtete.

Lucy hatte sich geweigert von Lex Seite zu weichen, bis er mit fachgerecht verbundenem Kopf in einem Krankenhausbett lag. Erst dann gaben ihre Beine nach und ein Arzt fing sie auf, bevor sie auf den Boden glitt. Sie hatte nur noch die Sicherheit gebraucht, daß Lex nichts Schlimmes passiert war.

Als Lucy die Augen aufschlug, lag sie selbst in einem Krankenzimmer und sah Lex wieder vollständig angekleidet an ihrem Bett sitzen. Lex legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf den Mund.

„Sprich nicht! Die Ärzte sagen, Du mußt deine Stimmbänder schonen! Du willst doch wieder singen können, oder?"

Lucy nickte und setzte sich auf. Lex nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und sah ihr tief in die schreckgeweiteten Augen.

„Keine Angst! Du wirst keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen, wenn Du machst, was die Ärzte sagen!"

Er küßte ihr die eine Träne von der Wange, die sich von ihren Wimpern gelöst hatte und zog sie an seine Brust.

„Ich danke dir! Du hast dein Leben für mich riskiert, wo selbst mein Vater nicht für mich einstehen wollte! Das war sehr mutig, mein Liebling!"

Sie zitterte und er hielt sie einfach fest umschlungen, weil er wußte, daß die Erkenntnis der Gefahr, in der sie beide geschwebt hatte, ihr erst jetzt richtig zu Bewußtsein kam.

„Alles in Ordnung mit euch?"

Clark steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein, nachdem er angeklopft hatte.

„Ja, ich hab nur eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung und einen Kater von der Droge, die mir verabreicht wurde! Rachel hat versucht, Lucy zu erdrosseln, sie hat Sprechverbot für mindestens eine Woche, damit sich ihre Stimmbänder von der Quetschung erholen können. Ansonsten hat sie nur noch ein paar blaue Flecken davongetragen!"

Lex streichelte sanft Lucys Rücken, die ihr Gesicht an seine Brust gedrückt hielt, als wolle sie sich vergewissern, daß sein Herz noch schlug.

„Danke, Clark! Du hast Lucy gerettet, dafür werde ich dir ewig dankbar sein!"

Clark winkte verlegen ab.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich früher gefunden! Hauptsache euch geht es gut!"

Clark legte Lex eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Was ist mit Rachel?"

„Sie ist in Gewahrsam und wird Morgen in eine psychiatrische Klinik verlegt. Sie hat den Verlust ihres Kindes nie verwunden und ist seitdem krank. Sie kann sich nicht einmal an den Angriff auf dich erinnern, sie ist total verwirrt!"

Lex blasses Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze.

„Alles wegen meines Vaters! Er hat Gott gespielt und ihm war egal, ob jemand daran zerbricht! Dein Dad hätte wohl alles gemacht, um dich heil zurückzubekommen!"

Clark sah betroffen, daß in Lex Augen Tränen schimmerten. Er hatte seinen Freund noch nie so verletzlich erlebt.

„Dein Vater wollte es wohl auf seine Art machen! Er hat Rachel wohl unterschätzt und deshalb nicht mitgespielt! Und denk daran Lex, alle deine Freunde hätten ihr Leben für dich riskiert. Nicht nur Lucy und ich! Wir haben alle nach dir gesucht!"

Lex atmete tief durch und schenkte Clark ein dankbares Lächeln. Es war gut, daß sein Freund seine Perspektiven wieder zurecht rückte.

„Du hast recht! Das ist viel wert, ich bin sehr froh, daß ich euch habe!"

Bei diesen Worten hielt er Lucy fest an sich gedrückt, was machte er sich Gedanken über seinen Vater, er hatte Lucy an seiner Seite.

Lex hatte darauf bestanden, Lucy am nächsten Tag nach Metropolis zu bringen, damit sie dort ein Team von Spezialisten untersuchen konnte. Außerdem wollte er zwischen sich und seinem Vater Abstand schaffen und zu Lucy ebenfalls, die ihn ja nicht schweigend therapieren konnte.

Er war immer noch von der Tatsache überwältigt, daß sie ohne zu zögern, sein Leben über das ihre gestellt hatte. Lex sah immer wieder das Bild vor sich, wie Rachel die Axt schwang und Lucy in dem Moment ins Zimmer geplatzt war. Er dankte Gott, daß sie so glimpflich davongekommen waren.

Lex hatte veranlaßt, daß die Spezialisten in die Klinik kamen, in der Lucy sonst arbeitete, erst später wurde ihm bewußt, daß es ein Fehler gewesen war. Es sprach sich schnell in der Klinik herum, daß Lucy Santiago da war und viele ihrer Kollegen kamen, um nach ihr zu sehen.

Wenige unterdrückten ihre Befriedigung, als sie feststellten, daß Lex nicht von ihrer Seite wich und die Gerüchte aus den Zeitungen und dem Büroklatsch somit bestätigt wurden. Als sie die Klinik verließen, liefen sie in eine Schar von Reportern, die ein Interview mit dem Geretteten und seiner Retterin führen wollten.

„Miss Santiago, sehen Sie bitte hierher!"

Es blitzten so viele Kameras auf, daß Lucy keine Chance hatte, ihr Gesicht zu verstecken. Sie war froh, daß die Quetschung, die inzwischen grün und blau war, durch ein Halstuch verdeckt wurde.

„Mr. Luthor, bitte sagen Sie uns, wie Sie sich gefühlt haben, als sie in der Gewalt dieser Verrückten waren!"

„Miss Santiago, wie sind Sie auf das Versteck gekommen, in dem Mr. Luthor gefangengehalten wurde?"

Lex winkte ab und führte Lucy zu der Limousine, die auf sie wartete und half ihr in den Fond des Wagens einzusteigen.

„Bitte meine Damen und Herren! Wenn Sie schon keine Rücksicht auf mich nehmen wollen, dann berücksichtigen Sie wenigstens, daß Miss Santiago noch nicht vollkommen wiederhergestellt ist!"

Er stieg zu Lucy in den fond der Limousine und nahm sie beschützend in den Arm.

„Sie werden doch nicht herausbekommen, wie ich dich gefunden habe?", flüsterte Lucy bang und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Bestimmt nicht! Auf die Idee, daß Du empathisch begabt bist, wird hier keiner kommen! Sie werden es einem glücklichen Zufall zuschreiben! Die Reporter sind nicht an der Wahrheit interessiert, Sie wollen nur eine Schlagzeile! Was haben die Ärzte gesagt?"

„Es sieht alles gut aus, die Schwellung heilt gut ab! Sie meinen, daß ich in drei oder vier Wochen wieder Singen kann!"

Lex atmete erleichtert aus und drückte sie fester an sich.

„Gott sei Dank! Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn Du meinetwegen darauf verzichten müßtest!"

Lucy schloß die Augen und dachte sich, daß sie gerne Schlimmeres erdulden würde, wenn sie Lex dafür vor Schaden bewahren könnte. In der kurzen Zeit, die sie ihn kannte, war er der Mittelpunkt ihrer Welt geworden und sie liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen.

Er kümmerte sich in dieser Woche zuvorkommend um sie und versuchte, ihr jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Sie empfand die Zeit mit Lex wie einen Traum und verdrängte jeden Gedanken an die Zukunft. Sie wagte nicht, ihn darauf anzusprechen, aus Angst er würde ihr mitteilen, daß ihre Beziehung für ihn keine Zukunftsaussichten hatte. Sie war sich nur einer Sache absolut sicher, ein Leben ohne Lex an ihrer Seite wäre absolut unerträglich.

Mitte Oktober fuhr Lucys Patient alleine nach Metropolis, um etwas in seiner Firma zu erledigen und seine Selbständigkeit zu testen, deshalb blieb Lucy mit Lionels Einverständnis bei Lex. Sie wollte ihn gerade am späten Nachmittag in seinem Büro aufsuchen, um ihn zu einer kleinen Pause zu überreden, als sie von drinnen laute Stimmen hörte.

„Clark! Du hast den Jungen entführt? Wo ist er jetzt?"

Lex Stimme war nicht so beherrscht wie sonst immer, als er die Frage stellte. Lucy klopfte kurz an die angelehnte Tür und trat ein.

„Stimmt etwas nicht? Wen hast Du entführt, Clark?"

Beide Männer drehten sich erschrocken zu ihr um und Clark fand als erster die Sprache wieder.

„Es ist keine Entführung, wenn man einen Freund aus den Händen eines Versuchslabors befreit!"

Clark erklärte ihr, daß Ryan, sein kleiner zwölfjähriger Freund, ihn telefonisch um Hilfe gebeten hatte.

„Er ist ein kleiner Junge, der wahnsinnige Angst hatte, was hätte ich tun sollen? Die Polizei konnte nichts unternehmen, weil die Ärzte seine Anwesenheit in den Labors vertuscht haben!"

„Clark, Du hattest recht, ihn zu befreien, auch wenn es dir Probleme bereiten kann! Ich hätte das auch getan! Wo ist er?"

Lex hob in einer resignierenden Geste die Hände und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ihr zwei seid unmöglich! Das Labor wird die Polizei einschalten und Clark der Entführung bezichtigen! Das kann für deine Familie unangenehm werden, Clark!"

„Clark kann den Jungen zu uns bringen, hier wird ihn die Polizei nicht suchen! Damit gewinnen wir ein wenig Zeit, um uns eine Strategie zu überlegen!"

Beide sahen Lex um Zustimmung heischend an, und er konnte nur lächelnd den Kopf schütteln über soviel Naivität. Doch er mußte zugeben, daß er sich wohl bei dem Gedanken fühlte, dem Labor eins auswischen zu können und gleichzeitig würde er Lucy damit glücklich machen, was noch viel wichtiger für ihn war.

„Einverstanden! Bring Ryan erst einmal zu uns. Er ist in Lucys Obhut gut aufgehoben!"

Wie erwartet verstanden sich der sensible Junge und Lucy vom ersten Augenblick an, sie schloß ihn sofort in ihr gütiges Herz.

Lex war ihm ja schon einmal begegnet, doch dieses Mal schien der Junge, sich in seiner Gesellschaft wohler zu fühlen. Am Abend brachte Lucy Ryan zu Bett, auch wenn er dafür eigentlich schon zu alt war, doch sie spürte, daß er noch unter den Folgen des Laboraufenthaltes litt und Angst hatte. Sie setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett und deckte ihn sorgfältig zu.

„Danke, Lucy! Deine Fähigkeit macht mir keine Angst!"

Ryan legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange und lächelte sie an. Lucy war erstaunt, daß er ihre Gedanken erraten hatte und dann wurde ihr klar, warum man Ryan im Labor gefangen gehalten hatte.

„Das ist gut! Aber deine Gabe verlangt mir sehr großen Respekt ab! Hatte deine Tante angst vor dir, weil Du ihre Gedanken lesen konntest?"

Ryan nickte stumm und in seinen großen Augen schimmerten Tränen.

„Bei Clark und seinen Eltern und mir ist das anders! Wir hüten alle ein Geheimnis und verstehen, wie Du dich fühlst. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben, wir lassen nicht zu, daß diese Ärzte dir je wieder zu nahe kommen!"

„Lex hat sich verändert! Das muß an dir liegen, daß seine Gedanken nicht mehr so dunkel sind! Er ist jemand, der einen harten Kampf mit seiner dunklen Seite ausficht, und er braucht dich, um zu gewinnen!"

Lucy küßte den Jungen auf die Wange.

„Danke für deine Worte Ryan, aber Du solltest die privaten Gedanken von anderen respektieren, auch wenn ich mich sehr über deine Worte gefreut habe!"

„Und Du solltest ihm dein Geheimnis mitteilen! Er freut sich bestimmt!"

Lucys Wangen färbten sich blutrot, weil das Geheimnis für sie selbst noch nicht richtig Gestalt angenommen hatte.

„Ich werde es mir überlegen, Ryan! Schlaf schön!"

Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuß und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Lex, der vor dem Zimmer auf sie wartete, hatte den Impuls unterdrückt, an der Tür zu lauschen, obwohl erneugierig war, warum der Junge immer Dinge erwähnte, die in seinem Unterbewußtsein schlummerten.

„Ich denke, daß er eine ruhige Nacht haben wird, Lex!"

Lucy schmiegte sich an ihn und schloß seufzend die Augen.

„Du bist unglaublich mit Kindern! Und ich glaube, das liegt nicht an deiner besonderen Fähigkeit! Ich bin froh, daß Du hier bist!"

Lex hob ihr Gesicht zu sich an und küßte sie sehr zärtlich. Der Kuß wärmte jeden Winkel ihres Körpers und fegte den Schmerz beiseite, der durch ihren Kontakt mit Ryan verursacht worden war. Sie hatte nicht widerstehen können, dem Jungen einiges abzunehmen, damit er ein bißchen Ruhe fand. Lex nahm sie auf seine starken Arme und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sie liebevoll und bedächtig liebte.

Lex hatte das Haus in den frühen Morgenstunden verlassen, um die nötigen Papiere für Ryan zu besorgen, damit ihn niemand mehr aus Smallville wegholen konnte. Lucy hatte mit Ryan gefrühstückt und wartete auf die Ankunft der Kents, die in Begleitung des Sheriffs und eines Wissenschaftlers, einem Mann namens Dr. Garner, aus dem Labor erscheinen würden.

Sie empfing die Leute in einem der prächtigen Salons von Luthor Manor. Der Arzt verlangte die sofortige Herausgabe von Ryan, damit er schnell nach Metropolis zurückfahren konnte.

„Fassen Sie den Jungen nicht an, oder es wird Ihnen leid tun!"

Lucy stellte sich vor Ryan, als der Arzt den Jungen am Arm packen wollte. Sie konzentrierte ihre ganze Wut auf ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Sie konnte den Schock, den ihm die Schmerzen verursachten, in seinen Augen sehen und er trat hastig einen Schritt zurück. Sein Interesse war geweckt, doch er hütete sich, der jungen Frau noch einmal zu nahe zu kommen.

„Sheriff! Walten Sie ihres Amtes, ich werde den Jungen mitnehmen!"

Jonathan Kent sprang von seiner Sitzgelegenheit auf und trat dicht vor den Arzt, um dem kleineren Mann wütend in die Augen zu starren.

„Das werden wir noch sehen! Er will nicht mehr zu Ihnen zurück, sehen Sie das endlich ein!"

In dem Moment betrat Lex den Raum und schwenkte einige Dokumente mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln.

„Das Sorgerecht für Ryan geht hiermit vorläufig an die Kents! Sie werden den Jungen nicht mitnehmen können!"

Lex reichte die Papiere dem Sheriff, der sehr erleichtert war, nicht gegen seine Freunde vorgehen zu müssen.

„Ich werde den Wisch sofort anfechten! Das wird keinen Bestand haben!"

Lex stellte sich dem Arzt in den Weg und lächelte überheblich: „Versuchen Sie es nur! Im Gegenzug werde ich Ihre sogenannte Forschungseinrichtung an den Pranger stellen. Niemand wird Ihnen mehr Gelder zur Verfügung stellen, wenn ich mit Ihnen fertig bin!"

Der Arzt erwiderte nichts, er drehte ab und verließ wutschnaubend das Haus. Er wußte, daß er verloren hatte, aber der Gedanke an diese Miss Santiago hielt ihn aufrecht. Sie mußte immense Fähigkeiten haben, wenn sie ihn mit der bloßen Macht ihrer Gedanken solch unerträglichen Schmerzen zufügen konnte.

Der Sheriff verabschiedete sich gutgelaunt und Jonathan klopfte Lex anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Danke, Lex! Das war großartig von dir! Ich bin froh, daß Du auf unserer Seite stehst!"

Lex lächelte erfreut über das Lob, das ihm inzwischen mehr bedeutete als das seines eigenen Vaters.

„Es freut mich, daß ich helfen konnte! Ryan wird bei euch gut aufgehoben sein!"

Sie verabschiedeten sich herzlich voneinander und die Kents gingen zum Wagen vor, damit sich Ryan allein von Lucy und Lex verabschieden konnte. Lucy wurde fest umarmt, dann auch Lex, was ihn etwas überraschte, weil der Junge früher so zurückhaltend ihm gegenüber gewesen war, doch Ryan wollte ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern.

„Paß auf Lucy auf! Dieser Arzt ahnt etwas von ihren Fähigkeiten, und will sie am liebsten in seine Gewalt bringen!"

Lex drückte den Jungen kurz an sich und bedankte sich für den Hinweis. Dann waren sie alleine.

„Lucy, warst Du leichtsinnig und hast dem Arzt, deine Fähigkeiten offenbart?"

Lucy senkte schuldbewußt den Blick.

„Ich wollte nur verhindern, daß er Ryan nicht zu nahe kommt! Er weiß sicher nicht, wie ihm geschehen ist!"

Lex hob ihren Kopf an, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Was genau hast Du mit ihm gemacht? Ich dachte, daß Empathie eine Einbahnstraße sei?"

„Nicht ganz Lex! Ich kann Emotionen zurückgeben und wenn ich mich auf negative Gefühle konzentriere und diese an jemanden durch Berührung weitergebe, dann ist das sehr schmerzhaft für den Empfänger! Ich gebe dir eine kleine Demonstration!"

Lucy dachte kurz an den Arzt und spürte schon eine leichte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Sie legte Lex die Hand kurz auf die Brust, um den Kontakt herzustellen. Er zuckte zurück, als ihn ein so etwas wie ein Stromschlag durchfuhr, den er ziemlich unangenehm fand.

„Ich war vorhin viel wütender und dieser Arzt hat bestimmt jetzt noch Schmerzen!"

Lucy konnte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, weil sie diesem kalten Fisch eine Lehre erteilt hatte. Lex zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah sie streng an.

„Das war sehr leichtsinnig von dir! Der Kerl forscht auf diesem Gebiet und hat sicher verstanden, was Du da mit ihm gemacht hast! Ich möchte nicht, daß er auf die Idee kommt, dich zu seinem Versuchskaninchen zu machen!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Lex! Wie sollte er mich dazu bringen, an seinen Experimenten teilzunehmen? Ich bin nicht so leicht zu beeinflussen wie ein alleinstehendes Kind! Mach dir also keine Sorgen um mich!"

Lex schüttelte nur den Kopf und behielt seine Gedanken für sich, manche Dinge würde Lucy nie verstehen, weil sie immer auf der hellen Seite des Lebens gestanden hatte und die dunklen Gedankengänge eines kranken Geistes nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Aber das war ja genau das, was ihm an ihr so lieb und teuer war. Er würde alles tun, damit sie niemals mit der dunklen Seite in Berührung kam.

Ryans Gesundheitszustand war durch den Klinikaufenthalt angegriffen, doch niemand rechnete mit der dramatischen Wendung, daß er ernsthaft erkranken würde. Er war nach einer Woche auf der Kent Farm zusammengebrochen und im Krankenhaus wurde ein schnell wachsender Hirntumor festgestellt. Lex hatte zwar einen Spezialisten hinzugezogen, aber der konnte mit einer Operation das Leben des Jungen nur um Tage verlängern. Für alle beteiligten war es ein Schock, daß der Junge sterben mußte und sie taten alles, um ihm die letzten Tage so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.

Es war ein schwarzer Tag für Clark und Lucy, als die Kents und sie Ryan zu Grabe tragen mußten. Es war ein kalter und verregneter Tag im November, der die Stimmung der Trauernden wiederzuspiegeln schien. Lucy liefen die ganze Zeit die Tränen über die Wangen und sie hielt sich an Lex Arm fest, der ihr einziger Anker war und sie davor bewahrte in den Abgrund der Verzweiflung zu stürzen, der sie umgab. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kraft, als sie endlich an der Reihe war, eine Blume in das frisch ausgehobene Grab zu werfen. Sie sah hinunter in die bedrohliche Schwärze und fühlte wie sie nach ihren Knöcheln griff und dann ihre Beine hoch kroch. Die Rose glitt aus ihrer Hand und während sie noch zusah wie die Rose zu Boden fiel, gaben ihre schwachen Knie nach und sie verlor die Besinnung.

Sie erwachte, als der beißende Geruch von Riechsalz in ihre Nase stieg. Über ihr waren die besorgten Gesichter von Martha, Clark und Lex.

„Was ist passiert?"

Lucy sah sich verwirrt um und stellte fest, daß sie bei Lex auf der Wohnzimmercouch lag.

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden, Liebling! Hast uns einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt!"

Lex setzte sich zu ihr, nachdem Martha den Platz geräumt hatte. Lucy wurde rot und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war.

„Tut mir leid! Mir war auf einmal so schwindelig, ich dachte, daß ich falle... Ich glaube, daß ich etwas hätte essen sollen!"

Sie setzte sich auf und ließ sich von Lex umarmen, der ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Sie konnte ihm schlecht sagen, daß ihr am Morgen zu übel war, um etwas zu essen. Sie befürchtete, daß sie schwanger war. Lex und sie hatten nie über Verhütung gesprochen und nun hatte sie bemerkt, daß ihre Periode ausgeblieben war. Sie hatte schon einige Zeit vor ihrer Beziehung zu Lex die Pille aus medizinischen Gründen genommen, aber scheinbar etwas bei der Einnahme falsch gemacht. Vor einigen Tagen hatte sie mit einem Schnelltest aus dem Drugstore festgestellt, daß ihr Testergebnis positiv ausfiel.

Sie wußte nicht, was sie machen sollte. Lex hatte nie mit ihr über die Zukunft gesprochen oder gesagt, daß er sie liebte, sie vermutete, daß er ihrer in absehbarer Zeit überdrüssig werden würde. Sie wollte ihn mit der Schwangerschaft nicht unter Druck setzen und auch nicht, daß Lex die Beziehung nur wegen einer Schwangerschaft fortsetze. Die einzige Lösung war, zurück nach Metropolis zu kehren und das Kind alleine zur Welt zu bringen.

Fortsetzung folgt


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nach drei Monaten intensiver Behandlung stellte Lucy fest, daß Lionel nicht mehr ihrer Hilfe bedurfte. Er war in seine Behinderung hineingewachsen und seine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und sein starker Wille hatten ihn befähigt, Dinge sehr viel schneller zu lernen, als es normal begabten Menschen möglich war. Nach einer ihrer Sitzungen sprach ihn Lucy darauf an.

„Lionel, Du brauchst mich nicht mehr! Du hast dir alles angeeignet, was ich dir beibringen kann! Für den Rest brauchst Du mich nicht mehr. Es reicht, wenn Du einen guten Assistenten anstellst!"

Lionel hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Du willst uns schon verlassen?"

Lucy legte ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie kurz In der intensiven Zusammenarbeit mit Lionel hatte sie ihn in ihr Herz geschlossen, obwohl der Mann es einem manchmal wirklich nicht leicht machte. Man mußte einfach seinen Intellekt und seinen eisernen Willen bewundern, sich nicht von der Behinderung unterdrücken zu lassen.

„Von Wollen kann keine Rede sein! Aber ich kann nicht vortäuschen, daß Du mich noch brauchst! Es ist absolut notwendig, daß Du dein Leben jetzt ohne meine Führung in die Hand nimmst! Ich bedaure das sehr, aber so ist es nun einmal!"

Er hörte aus ihrer Stimme heraus, daß sie kurz davor stand zu weinen. Er mochte Lucy, sie hatte sich nie von seiner Herrschsucht oder seinen Launen aus dem Konzept bringen lassen, auch wenn er einige Bedenken hatte, was die Beziehung zu seinem ältesten Sohn betraf.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn Du länger bleibst! Das Gehalt ist kein Problem und Lex würde sich sicher auch darüber freuen!"

„Nein, Lionel! Ich kann unter diesen Umständen nicht hier bleiben! Auf keinen Fall! Ich werde in einer Woche zurück nach Metropolis fahren, das gibt uns genug Zeit, die Therapie abzuschließen!"

„Du warst mir eine große Hilfe, ich möchte, daß Du ausreichend dafür entschädigt wirst! Was wünscht Du dir? Eine eigene Praxis? Ich würde sie dir sofort einrichten!"

Lucy sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und schüttelte den Kopf, dann fiel ihr ein, daß Lionel sie ja nicht sehen konnte.

„Danke für das Angebot, aber ich kann das nicht annehmen! Es ist sehr lieb, daß Du das tun willst, aber unnötig! Ich habe dir gerne geholfen und das übliche Honorar reicht vollkommen aus! Bis Morgen Lionel!"

Lucy verließ das Zimmer fluchtartig und lief in ihr Zimmer, das sie kaum noch benutzte, weil sie die meisten Nächte bei Lex verbrachte. Sie warf sich auf das Bett und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie nahm das Ende einer Therapie immer schwer, doch diesmal bedeutet es auch, daß sie den Menschen verlassen mußte, den sie liebte. Sie hatte gerade ihr Gesicht im Bad mit kaltem Wasser gewaschen, als Lex ohne anzuklopfen ihr Zimmer betrat.

„Dad hat mir gerade mitgeteilt, daß Du zurück nach Metropolis willst?"

Er lehnte sich an die Tür und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie konnte in seinen Augen nicht lesen, ob ihn das mitnahm. Er hatte seinen undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

„Dein Vater braucht mich nicht mehr, Lex! Ich habe also keinen Grund mehr, hier zu bleiben!"

Lex Augen verengte sich zu Schlitzen und Lucy blieb stehen, bevor sie ihm in dieser Verfassung zu nahe kam.

„So und was wird aus uns? Ich lebe hier und habe nicht die Absicht nach Metropolis zu ziehen!"

Lucy seufzte. „Lex! Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, wenn meine Arbeit in Metropolis auf mich wartet! Ich kann die Augen vor der Realität nicht verschließen!"

„Du brauchst nicht gleich wieder zu arbeiten, Lucy! Du kannst einfach hier bleiben, im Krankenhaus kündigen und dir hier in der Nähe etwas suchen!"

„Das ist unmöglich, Lex! Ich werde nicht von deinem Geld leben! Ich bin nicht mit dir zusammen, weil Du es hast! Ich kann nicht bleiben!"

Lex ließ die Arme sinken und versuchte, die Panik zu unterdrücken, die ihn zu überwältigen drohte, weil Lucy ihn verlassen wollte.

„Ich bin nun einmal reich, finde dich damit ab! Ich finde es toll, daß es dir nicht wichtig ist, aber das Geld ist mir vollkommen egal! Ich will, daß Du bei mir bleibst!"

Er ging auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Du gehörst hierher!"Er preßte seine warmen Lippen auf ihren Mund und küßte sie fast verzweifelt. Heftig atmend lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine starke Schulter und betete um Selbstbeherrschung.

Um nicht mehr mit Lex über ihre Abreise sprechen zu müssen, zog sie ihn zum Bett und verführte ihn dazu, sie zu lieben. Lex ließ sich gerne dazu überreden, weil er ihr so leichter seine Gefühle offenbaren konnte. Er hielt sie fest in den Armen, wie um ihr zu sagen, daß er sie nicht gehen lassen wollte, doch die Worte, um sie wirklich zurückzuhalten, kamen einfach nicht über seine Lippen.

* * *

Schweren Herzens begann Lucy ihre letzte Arbeitswoche mit Lionel Luthor, der ihr die Sache auch nicht leichter machte, indem er ihr ständig neue Angebote machte, um sie länger an Smallville zu binden. Sie hatte sich angewöhnt morgens einen Spaziergang zu machen, da das ihre Übelkeit am wirksamsten bekämpfte. Sie war noch zu keinem Arzt gegangen, weil sie nicht wollte, daß in Smallville bekannt wurde, daß sie ein Kind erwartete. Es war der 12. Dezember und vor fast genau fünf Monaten hatte sie Lex zum ersten Mal getroffen. Sie konnte kaum glauben, daß sie ihn erst so kurze Zeit kannte. In diesen fünf Monaten hatte er ihr Leben völlig auf den Kopf gestellt, ihr Herz im Sturm erobert und ihr neue Freunde geschenkt.

Durch ihre Grübeleien abgelenkt merkte sie nicht, daß ein dunkles Auto ihr in einigem Abstand folgte, als sie weit genug von der Luthor Villa war, hielt der Wagen neben ihr. Der Fahrer ließ das Fenster herunter und Lucy erkannte den Arzt, der Ryan in die Forschungsanstalt zurückbringen hatte wollen.

„Dr. Garner, was machen Sie hier?"

Lucy blieb stehen und sah den jungen Arzt erstaunt an.

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen sprechen, Miss Santiago! Ihnen einen Vorschlag unterbreiten!"Der Arzt stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus dem Wagen.

„Sie hätten anrufen können, Dr. Garner!"

Lucy wich einen Schritt vor dem großgewachsenen Mann zurück, dessen Augen von dunklen Ringen umgeben waren.

„Ich bin sicher, daß Sie mich am Telefon abgewimmelt hätten! Es geht um Ihre Fähigkeiten. Ich würde Sie gerne einmal untersuchen, wenn Sie das erlauben!"

Lucys Gesichtsausdruck wurde gleich verschlossen.

„Bei mir gibt es nichts zu untersuchen, Dr. Garner! Glauben Sie, daß ich mich in Ihre Hände begeben würde? Sie sind dafür verantwortlich, daß Ryan so früh sterben mußte! Bitte gehen Sie!"

Lucy drehte sich weg und wollte den Arzt stehen lassen, doch er packte sie von hinten und drückte ihr ein mit Äther getränktes Taschentuch auf Mund und Nase. Sie versuchte, sich zu wehren aber der Arzt war stärker und das Mittel bewirkte, daß sie ohnmächtig wurde.

* * *

Lucy wußte nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als sie endlich aus ihrer Bewußtlosigkeit erwachte. Sie lag festgeschnallt auf einem Krankenbett und war an Monitore angeschlossen, die ihre Hirntätigkeit aufzeichneten und den Kreislauf überwachten. Sie sah sich verwirrt um und stellte fest, daß sie in einem Zimmer gefangen war, daß provisorisch zu einem Labor umgestaltet worden war.

„Ah, Sie sind endlich wach! Willkommen in meinem kleinen Labor! Leider kann ich Sie nicht in die Klinik bringen, weil ihr sauberer Freund Luthor meine Entlassung erwirkt hat!"

Der Arzt stand neben ihrem Bett und sah triumphierend auf sie herunter.

„Lassen Sie mich gehen, Dr. Garner! Die Erforschung meiner Fähigkeiten wird Ihnen nichts nützen! Ich habe keinen Tumor wie Ryan! Sie werden höchstens meinem ungeborenen Kind schaden!"

„Arbeiten Sie schön mit mir zusammen, dann passiert Ihnen und dem Balg schon nichts! Sie sind mit dafür verantwortlich, daß ich meine Stelle verloren und keine Zukunftsaussichten mehr habe! Dafür werden Sie jetzt Wiedergutmachung leisten!"

Lucy sah an dem eingefallenen Gesicht des Arztes, daß Appelle an seine Menschlichkeit nicht fruchten würden. Sie betete im Stillen, daß sie noch in Smallville war, weil sie nicht wußte, ob sie sonst einen Kontakt herstellen konnte. Sie schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Lex, ihre ganze Kraft mußte sie auf ihn bündeln, damit er ihren Hilfeschrei auch bemerkte. Sie sandte ihren Hilfeschrei los in dem Moment, als die Geräte anfingen auszuschlagen und abnorme Tätigkeiten aufzuzeichnen. Dr. Garner bemerkte das und wußte nur eine Möglichkeit, das abzustellen; er sedierte seine Patientin erneut.

* * *

Lex war in seinem Büro in der Firma und ging einige Akten durch, die ihm die Sekretärin zur Durchsicht gebracht hatte. Er blätterte gerade eine Seite um, als ein unglaublicher Schmerz ihn durchzuckte und er mit einem Mal heftige Angst verspürte. Er meinte eine weibliche Stimme zu hören, die nach Hilfe schrie. Für einen Moment konnte er nichts mehr sehen, dann war alles wieder normal, bis auf die Tatsache, daß sein Herz heftig klopfte und er sich um Lucy Sorgen machte. Er griff nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer seines Vaters, da er wußte, daß Lucy ihm sein Handy bei den Sitzungen erlaubte.

„Luthor!

-Dad, ich bin es! Kannst Du mir sagen, ob Du gerade mit Lucy arbeitest?

-Nein, Lex! Ich wollte dich gerade anrufen und fragen, ob Du weißt, wo sie ist. Das Personal sagte mir, daß sie nicht von ihrem Morgenspaziergang zurückgekommen ist!

-Verdammt! Ihr muß etwas passiert sein! Bitte ruf den Sheriff an und laß feststellen, ob sie einen Unfall hatte! Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache! Ich melde mich später wieder!"

Lex legte auf, nahm seinen Autoschlüssel und stürmte an seiner Sekretärin vorbei.

„Bitte sagen Sie alle Termine ab, ich muß etwas Dringendes erledigen!"

Er rannte zu seinem Wagen und raste nach Hause, wo er den Weg nachging, den Lucy sonst immer ging. Er wollte schon zum Haus zurückgehen, als er etwas Blinkendes auf dem Feldweg entdeckte. Er ging in die Hocke und entdeckte das goldene Medaillon, das Lucy immer um ihren Hals trug. Es enthielt Miniaturen ihrer Eltern und sie hätte es nie freiwillig abgelegt. Lex fand auch Reifenspuren und Fußabdrücke, die auf einen Kampf deuteten. Sein Herz zog sich voller Panik zusammen.

Jemand hatte Lucy entführt!

Er rannte zurück zum Haus, um festzustellen, ob schon eine Lösegeldforderung eingegangen war, aber bisher hatte niemand angerufen. Ex machte sich Vorwürfe, daß er nicht daran gedacht hatte, daß sein öffentlich an ihr gezeigtes Interesse auch die Irren anlocken würde, die an sein Geld wollten. Er hätte sie besser beschützen müssen.

„Lex! Ich glaube, daß Lucy etwas zugestoßen ist!"

Clark holte ihn auf dem Weg ein und Lex drehte sich erstaunt zu ihm um.

„Woher... Hat sie versucht, mit dir in Kontakt zu treten?"

Lex bleiches Gesicht war voller Hoffnung auf seinen Freund gerichtet.

„Ja, während des Unterrichts! Es war wie ein heftiger Stromschlag, ich verspürte Angst und meinte, sie nach Hilfe rufen zu hören! Ich bin gleich hergekommen."

Lex hielt ihm das Medaillon hin, dessen Kette durchgerissen war.

„Das habe ich auf dem Feldweg gefunden, ein Wagen hat neben ihr gehalten und der Fahrer muß sie in einem Kampf überwältigt haben, bevor sie sich richtig wehren konnte!"

Clark legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte Lex zu beruhigen.

„Wir finden sie! Ich glaube, daß sie noch in Smallville ist! Wer könnte Interesse daran haben, Lucy zu entführen?"

Lex schloß die kurz die Augen und sah dann seinen Freund betroffen an.

„Jemand, der an mein Geld will! Ich würde jeden Cent, den ich besitze für ihre Freilassung bezahlen! Verdammt, das ist meine Schuld! Ich hätte sie warnen müssen!"Lex knallte aufgebracht die Eingangstür hinter Clark ins Schloß.

„Hat man schon eine Lösegeldforderung gestellt?"

„Nein! Das ist ja das merkwürdige. Es könnte auch Rache sein für etwas, daß ich oder mein Vater verbrochen haben!"

Clark zog überlegend die Brauen zusammen und dachte kurz darüber nach.

„Ich glaube nicht, Lex! In beiden Fällen würde die Person, dich das wissen lassen! Es kann nur um Lucy direkt gehen! Hat sie irgendwelche Feinde?"

Lex lachte freudlos: „Feinde? Lucy doch nicht, sie hat nie jemandem weh getan!"

Lex riß die Augen auf und schlug sich auf die Stirn.

„Dieser Dr. Garner! Ryan hat mich vor ihm gewarnt. Als Lucy ihn von dem Jungen fernhalten wollte, hat sie ihre Fähigkeiten eingesetzt! Ryan sagte, daß Dr. Garner sich sehr dafür interessieren würde!"

„Weißt Du, wo Dr. Garner ist?"

Lex schüttelte den Kopf und wies Clark an, ihm in sein Büro zu folgen.

„Nein, ich habe ihn aber angezeigt und damit erreicht, daß er entlassen wurde! Wir werden feststellen, ob er irgendwo in der Nähe ist!"

* * *

Dr. Garner hatte sie ein zweites Mal sediert und drohte ihr Schlimmeres an, wenn sie ihre Fähigkeiten weiterhin einsetzte, ohne ihm zu erklären, was sie damit erreichte. Lucy war sich jedoch sicher, daß sie Lex und Clark erreicht hatte und blieb passiv auf dem unbequemen Bett liegen.

„Erklären Sie mir, wie Ihre Fähigkeiten funktionieren, Miss Santiago!"

Dr. Garner setzte sich an das Bettende, in sicherem Abstand von ihren Händen, die er für die größte Bedrohung hielt.

„Meine Fähigkeiten haben keinen medizinischen Ursprung, sie sind einfach übersinnlich! Ich habe sie von meiner Großmutter geerbt, mehr weiß ich auch nicht! Ich habe sie nie hinterfragt!"

Lucy sah ihn wütend an und zerrte an ihren Fesseln.

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an, Miss Santiago! Ich weiß, daß sie zur Zeit des Meteoritenregens hier in Smallville waren! Seitdem haben sich Ihre Fähigkeiten bestimmt verändert!"

Der Arzt lächelte ungerührt auf sie herunter, weil er wußte, daß sie die Fesseln nicht lösen konnte. Damit wurden sonst Patienten, die eine Gefahr für sich selbst oder andere waren, an ihre Krankenbetten gefesselt.

„Ja, ich bin älter geworden und die Fähigkeiten sind mit dem Heranwachsen auch größer geworden. Mein Vater sagte mir, daß das nun einmal so sei! Ich kann Ihnen bei Ihren Forschungen nicht helfen, vergessen Sie das!"

Lucy hatte bemerkt, daß ihre Fußfesseln ihr genügend Spielraum boten, Körperkontakt zu dem Arzt herzustellen, deshalb steigerte sie sich in einen Wutanfall. Sie sammelte alle negativen Gedanken und Ängste und bündelte sie, um damit den Arzt angreifen zu können.

Sie dachte an das gefährdete Leben unter ihrem Herzen und an Lex, den sie bald verlassen mußte. Sie schob ihren rechten Fuß zur Seite und berührte den Arzt am Oberschenkel. Er wurde von einer Schmerzwelle überrollt, die ihn auf das Bett fallen ließ, so daß Lucy beide Füße in ihm rammen konnte und damit unerträgliche Schmerzen in ihm auslöste. Dr. Garner schrie wie ein Wahnsinniger, litt unter schmerzhaften Krämpfen und verlor das Bewußtsein. Lucy hielt den Kontakt, damit er nicht so schnell wieder das Bewußtsein erlangte. Mit ihren Fähigkeiten konnte sie verhindern, daß er die Schwelle des Bewusstseins überschritt.

* * *

Lex und Clark hatten die Spur des Arztes bis zu einem Haus in Smallville verfolgt, das er vor zwei Wochen gemietet hatte. So schnell es sein Auto erlaubte, waren die beiden dorthin gerast und stürmten das Haus. Sie hörten gellende Schmerzensschreie aus dem Obergeschoß und rannten beide die Treppe hoch zu dem Zimmer, in dem Lucy an das Bett gefesselt war. Lex stürzte sofort zu Lucy, die den Arzt mit ihren Fähigkeiten überwältigt hatte.

„Liebling! Geht es dir gut?"

Lex umfaßte ihr blasses Gesicht und sah ihr besorgt in die schreckgeweiteten Augen.

„Ja, Lex! Mir ist nur etwas mulmig von der Narkose, die mir der Kerl verpaßt hat! Kannst Du mich losmachen?"

Lex befreite Lucy mit grimmiger Miene von ihren Fesseln und den Sonden an ihrem Körper, während Clark den Arzt auf einen Stuhl verfrachtete. Dr. Garner hatte ihr nur die Unterwäsche angelassen und darüber ein Untersuchungshemd angezogen, so daß Lucy in dem schlecht geheizten Raum fröstelte, Lex zog sein Jackett aus und zog es ihr über. Irgendwie war das ein Déjà-vu, denn mit einem seiner Jacketts hatte ja alles zwischen ihnen angefangen.

„Weißt Du, wo deine Sachen sind?"

„Nein, leider nicht! Ich war bewußtlos und als ich aufwachte, lag ich schon hier!"

Lucy schmiegte sich zitternd an seine starke Brust. Lex hielt sie fest und rief den Sheriff über sein Handy an, damit er einige Leute herschickte.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen? Clark kann der Polizei alles erklären!"

Lex küßte sie auf die Schläfe und hielt sie weiter fest in den Armen.

„Ich warte, bis die Polizei kommt! Sie sollen sehen, was dieser Irre mit mir gemacht hat! Er war vollkommen außer sich, weil er seinen Job durch dich verloren hat! Er hat gedacht, daß ich meine Fähigkeiten nur einsetzen kann, wenn ich die Menschen mit meinen Händen berühre. Das war sein Fehler, wenn er aufwacht, wird er desorientiert sein und große Schmerzen haben!"

„Was sagen wir der Polizei?"

Clark setzte sich neben die beiden auf das Bett und sah Lex fragend an.

„Nun, daß Dr. Garner sich an mir rächen wollte, indem er Lucy entführt und sie quält. Keiner wird ihm glauben, wenn er erzählt, daß Lucy ihn durch eine bloße Berührung überwältigt hat. Ich sage einfach, daß ich ihn mit einem Schlag auf den Kopf ausgeknockt habe, um ihn zu überwältigen! Einverstanden?"

Die drei hielten sich an die Aussage und der benommene Zustand des Tatverdächtigen bestätigte nur ihre Worte. Er erweckte wirklich den Eindruck, einen Schlag auf den Schädel bekommen zu haben. Lex brachte Lucy dann nach Hause, wo er ihr anordnete ein heißes Bad zu nehmen und sich dann hinzulegen.

Er rief in der Zwischenzeit den Sheriff an, um zu fragen, wann Lucy ihre Aussage machen sollte.

„Das hat keine Eile, Mr. Luthor! Dr. Garner ist geständig, wenn auch etwas verwirrt. Er faselt ständig davon, daß Miss Santiago ihn durch eine Berührung schachmatt gesetzt hat! Ich glaube, der Streß war zuviel für ihn! Sie sollten vielleicht einen Arzt zu sich kommen lassen. Dr. Garner hat vorhin beteuert, daß er Miss Santiago und dem Kind nichts antun wollte! Daß die Narkose für eine Schwangere nicht gefährlich war!"

Lex bedankte sich beim Sheriff und legte benommen auf.

Lucy erwartete ein Kind?

Er bedeckte seine Augen mit beiden Händen und versuchte, den Schock zu überwinden, den diese Nachricht in ihm auslöste. Er verstand auf einmal, warum Lucy oft übel war, warum sie die Besinnung bei Ryans Beerdigung verloren hatte und warum sie ihn verlassen wollte. Heute hätte er sie beinahe verloren, denn Dr. Garner war nur an Forschungsergebnissen interessiert und ging dafür auch über Leichen, wie Ryans Tod ja bewies. Und jetzt hatte er sie zurück und mit ihr ein aufkeimendes Leben, das sie beide gezeugt hatten.

Er ließ die Hände sinken und sah hinaus in den blauen Himmel, der eine strahlende Zukunft für ihn verhieß. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, griff er in seine Schreibtischschublade und holte das kleine Etui heraus, das er dort schon eine Woche aufbewahrte. Mit dem Etui in der Hand ging er hoch in sein Zimmer, wo Lucy jetzt wohl schon in seinem Bett lag. Er schob die Tür leise auf und entdeckte sie in einen warmen Morgenmantel gehüllt auf dem Fenstersitz. Sie hatte das Bild von ihm und seiner Mutter in der Hand und betrachtete es versonnen.

Lex schlich sich an sie heran und flüsterte dann: „Was glaubst Du? Ob unser Kind auch solche Haare bekommen wird?"

Lucy fuhr erschrocken zu ihm herum und starrte ihn an.

„Lex! Was meinst Du?"

Sie versuchte, den Sinn seiner Worte zu erfassen und die Sorge zu verbergen, er könnte herausbekommen, daß sie schwanger war. Lex setzte sich hinter sie und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen.

„Ich weiß, daß Du unser Kind erwartest! Dr. Garner hat es ausgeplaudert! Warum hast Du es mir nicht gesagt?"

Er schmiegte seine Wange an ihre und hielt sie weiterhin sehr fest an sich gedrückt.

„Ich hatte Angst! Ich will dich damit nicht unter Druck setzen, Lex! Wir haben nie über die Zukunft gesprochen, und ich kann verstehen, wenn Du dich nicht verpflichten möchtest!"

Lex spürte eine heiße Träne an seiner Wange und küßte sie weg.

„Tut mir leid, Liebling! Ich bin ein Idiot! Du bedeutest alles für mich! Ich bin fast verrückt geworden, als ich festgestellt habe, daß Du entführt wurdest! Ich hatte Angst, daß ich dir nicht mehr sagen kann, wieviel Du mir bedeutest! Ich wollte es die ganze Zeit tun, war aber zu feige dazu!"

Lucy drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit strahlenden Augen an. Er zog das Etui aus der Hosentasche und öffnete es. Darin lag ein wunderschöner Ring, der mit einem glitzernden Smaragd geschmückt war.

„Das ist der Verlobungsring meiner Mutter! Sie hat ihn mir während ihrer Krankheit anvertraut und gesagt, daß ich ihn der Frau an den Finger stecken soll, die ich von ganzem Herzen liebe! Möchtest Du meine Frau werden?"

Lex lächelte sie liebevoll und mit glänzenden Augen an, die ihr eigenes Glück widerspiegelten.

„Ja, Lex! Ich liebe dich über alles!"

Sie umarmte ihn und küßte ihn zärtlich, während sie ihre Sinne öffnete und ihre gesamten Gefühle zu ihm herübergleiten ließ. Lex fühlte sich leicht berauscht, als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, doch er war auch überglücklich, daß nichts mehr zwischen ihnen stand. Er nahm ihre rechte Hand und steckte ihr den kostbaren Ring an den Finger, der wie für ihre Hand gemacht schien. Sie schmiegte ihre Wange an seine Schulter und so blieben sie eine ganze Weile eng aneinander geschmiegt in ihr Glück versunken.

* * *

Lex hatte auf einer schnellen Trauung bestanden und so fiel der Hochzeitstermin auf den 24. Dezember. Sie feierten in aller Stille, nur mit den engsten Freunden, die in die Luthor Villa eingeladen wurden, Lex hatte sogar dafür gesorgt, daß Paco und sein Lebensgefährte eingeflogen wurden, was Lucy am Morgen schon zu Tränen gerührt hatte.

Die Zeremonie wurde in einem festlich geschmückten Salon abgehalten, praktisch unter dem riesigen, glitzernden Weihnachtsbaum.

Jonathan Kent übergab die Braut auf ihren Wunsch hin, er war ja schließlich so etwas wie ein Ersatzvater für sie.

Sie trug ein Kleid im Empire-Stil aus fließender, elfenbeinfarbener Seide und die Haare offen, weil Lex es sich so gewünscht hatte. Sie strahlte glücklich, als Jonathan sie Lex überreichte und versank in seinen liebevoll blickenden Augen. Sie war kein bißchen nervös, sondern der absoluten Überzeugung, den richtigen Schritt zu tun. Ihr zukünftiger Ehemann sah einfach überwältigend in seinem Smoking aus. Wenn er nicht sein typisches, schiefes Grinsen auf den Lippen gehabt hätte, wäre Lucy der Überzeugung gewesen, das alles sei nur ein wundervoller Traum.

Lana und Chloe, die Brautjungfern waren, wischten sich verstohlen ein paar Tränen von den Wangen sowie auch Martha Kent, die sich an Jonathans Arm festhielt.

Clark war Lex' Trauzeuge und diesmal mit ganzem Herzen bei der Sache, er spürte deutlich die Liebe zwischen den beiden und freute sich darauf, bald einen kleinen Luthor im Arm halten zu dürfen. Ryan hatte ihm Lucys Geheimnis anvertraut, weil der Junge der Meinung gewesen war, daß mindestens eine Person in Smallville darüber Bescheid wissen sollte.

Sogar Lionel Luthor schien mit der Wahl seines Sohnes einverstanden zu sein, da er diesmal keinen Ehevertrag von der zukünftigen Mrs. Luthor verlangt hatte. Der Friedensrichter segnete das Paar und dann tauschten sie den ersten Kuß als Eheleute. Jeder konnte in ihren strahlenden Gesichtern sehen, daß sich die beiden von Herzen liebten.

„Nun, Mrs. Luthor? Glücklich?", wisperte Lex an ihren Lippen und umfaßte ihr strahlendes Gesicht.

„Ja, sehr! Ich liebe dich! Wir werden bald eine Familie sein, Lex! Ich bin überglücklich, dich gefunden zu haben!"

Sie stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küßte ihn zärtlich. Ihre Freunde ließen das Brautpaar hochleben und Pete und Clark bewarfen sie lachend mit etwas Reis, während die anderen Gäste dem Brautpaar ihre Glückwünsche aussprachen.

**_ THE HAPPY END _**

****

_****_

_**P.S.: Es folgt noch ein Epilog!**_


	8. EPILOGUE

**IN MEDIAS LEX**

**EPILOG**

„Daddy! Bitte erzähl mir noch mal die Geschichte, wie Du Mommy kennengelernt hast!"

„Oh, Terry-Schatz! Muß ich wirklich? Daddy ist sooo müde!"

Das kleine, rothaarige Mädchen in dem lindgrünen Prinzessinnen-Pyjama kannte jedoch kein Erbarmen mit einem müden Reisenden, der es sich gerade in seinem großen Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte, um die Folgen eines bösen Jetlags zu bekämpfen.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte! Ich habe es so lange nicht mehr gehört und Mommy kommt heute erst später nach Hause, dann muß ich doch schon schlafen!"

Die Lippen des Mädchens bildeten eine süße Schnute, die das Herz ihres Vaters wie Butter in der Sonne schmolz. Gegen diese Geheimwaffe besdaß er keine Abwehrkräfte.

„Also gut! Aber nur die kurze Version! Und keine Wiederholungen! Deine Schlafenszeit ist fast erreicht!"

Terry kicherte und schlüpfte zu ihrem Vater unter die Decke, um sich eng an ihn zu kuscheln. Sie hatte ihn die letzten elf Tage schrecklich vermißt, aber Mommy hatte ihr erklärt, daß ihr Dad sehr wichtige Geschäfte in Europa abwickeln mußte. Er war der Vorsteher, oder hieß es Vorstand, einer riesigen Firma, die auf der ganzen Welt Büros hatte.

„Es war einmal ein einsamer Prinz, der in einem großen düsteren Schloß in einer kleinen Stadt lebte. Er besaß alles, was man sich mit Geld kaufen konnte, doch es fehlte im das Licht, das nur wahre Liebe bringen kann, in seinem Leben. Er traf auf seinen Reisen in die große Stadt viele Prinzessinnen, doch keine von ihnen vermochte die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben. Eines Abends entdeckte der Prinz auf einem Ball dann ein Mädchen, das von einem warmen Leuchten umgeben war."

„Das war Mom!", quietsche das Mädchen begeistert dazwischen und sah ihren Vater aus großen, dunklen Augen an, die ihn immer an seine Frau erinnern würden.

„Ihr Name bedeutet die „Erleuchtete"! Nicht wahr, Papa?"

Terry strahlte ihren Dad stolz an, weil sie sich das gemerkt hatte.

„Si, mi amor!"

Ihr Dad kniff sie neckend in die Wange. Er hatte mit den Kindern Spanisch gelernt, wobei die zwei Racker ihn schon längst überholt hatten. Sogar der dreijährige Ben quasselte munter, ohne zu überlegen, in beiden Sprachen drauf los.

„Weiter, was passierte dann?"

Terry war ganz gebannt von der Geschichte, die sie immer noch als das beste aller Märchen betrachtete, viel besser als Cinderella.

„Also, der Prinz überlegte den ganzen Abend, wie er ihr näher kommen könnte, doch sie war keiner der Gäste, sie bediente sie sogar. Sie war eben ein einfaches Mädchen aus dem Volk. Die Gelegenheit ergab sich, als einer der vornehmen Besucher in einem bösartigen streich dem Mädchen ein Glas Wasser über das Oberteil goß. Der Prinz war sofort bei ihr und legte ihr seinen Mantel um die Schultern, damit sie nicht fror. Schon das erste Mal, als er ihr in die Augen sah, wußte er, daß sie das Mädchen war, das er so lange gesucht hatte. Der Prinz begleitete sie dorthin, wo sie ihre Sachen aufbewahrte, denn sie wollte sich abtrocknen und ihm den teuren Mantel zurückgeben. Als sie das tat, küßte der Prinz sie, weil er so verzaubert von ihr war!"

„Einfach so? Der Prinz war aber sehr mutig!"

„Es war ein magischer Kuß, Kleines! Er besiegelte das Schicksal der beiden. Doch das Mädchen hatte Bedenken, weil der Prinz in manchen Dingen einen schlechten Ruf hatte und sie ein Geheimnis wahren mußte, das kein Unwürdiger erfahren durfte! Sie wollte ihn nie wieder sehen, doch der Prinz war einfallsreich und fand einen Weg, sie in sein Schloß in der kleinen Stadt zu locken!"

Terrys Augen fielen langsam zu und ihr Dad flüsterte den letzten Satz in ihr Ohr: „Er überzeugte sie davon, daß er würdig war, ihr Geheimnis zu teilen und er schenkte ihr sein Herz, das von dem Tag an, an dem er sie in sein Schloß geholt hatte, mit einem hellen, herzerwärmenden Licht erfüllt war!"

Er drückte seiner Tochter einen sanften Kuß auf die Stirn und wollte sich ebenfalls schlafen legen, da nahm er eine Bewegung an der Tür wahr. Sein Blick traf auf dunkle Augen, die vor Tränen glitzerten.

„Darling! Du bist zurück?"

Seine Frau rannte auf das Bett zu und warf sich in voller Abendmontur neben ihn, um ihn mit einem stürmischen Kuß zu begrüßen. Terry war schon weggetreten und murmelte nur etwas im Schlaf, bevor sie sich auf die andere Seite drehte.

„Ich habe dich so vermißt! Und die Kinder auch!"

Lucy umfaßte das blasse Gesicht ihres Mannes und lächelte ihn strahlend an. Sie hatte den Abend mit Freunden im Theater verbracht, da sie nicht vor Morgen mit Lex' Heimkehr gerechnet hatte. Als Mrs. Lex Luthor hatte sie ziemlich viele gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen, die sie nicht vernachlässigen mochte, auch wenn es ihr manchmal sehr lästig fiel.

Luthor Corp. war in vielen Vorständen gemeinnütziger Einrichtungen vertreten und, um für Benachteiligte Geld zu sammeln, ertrug Lucy auch die Teilnahme an den Abendveranstaltungen der Haute Volée von Metropolis. Seit Clark beim ‚Daily Planet' arbeitete, hatte sie glücklicherweise einen zuverlässigen Begleiter, wenn Lex keine Zeit hatte.

Natürlich kam Clarks Berufung manchmal dazwischen, doch sie hatte sich an seine raschen Abgänge und sein Wiederauftauchen schon gewöhnt. Zudem war es irgendwie beruhigend zu wissen, daß Terrys Patenonkel der Hüter der Menschheit war.

Einen besseren Babysitter als 'Superman' konnte man sich für seine Kinder nicht wünschen!

Lex sah lächelnd in ihr leuchtendes Gesicht und strich eine kleine Träne aus ihren Augenwinkeln.

„Ich habe euch auch vermißt! Ich habe die letzten Termine alle auf einen Tag gelegt, um früher nach Hause zu können!"

Seine Lippen suchten wieder ihren Mund und sie küßten sich mit verzehrender Leidenschaft. Lex vermied es, länger als nötig von seiner Familie getrennt zu sein, aber er mußte auch die undurchsichtigen Geschäfte seines Vaters ordnen, der Anfang des Jahres bei einem Helikopterabsturz ums Leben gekommen war. Es schien ein endloser Kampf gegen Windmühlen zu werden, doch solange er seine Familie an seiner Seite hatte, konnte ihm das alles nichts anhaben.

„Warum die Tränen, Prinzessin?"

Lex zog seine Frau eng an sich und umarmte sie fest. Ihre Nähe war Balsam für seine aufgewühlte Seele und er dankte im Stillen dem lieben Gott dafür, daß er ihm die Geistesgegenwart gegeben hatte, sie zu seiner Frau und Mutter seiner Kinder zu machen.

„Ich habe das Märchen lange nicht mehr gehört und jedesmal wenn ich es höre, kommen mir die Tränen! Das weißt Du doch!"

Lex' Brust bebte von seinem leisen Lachen: „Das ist kein Märchen, Darling! Es ist alles wahr, was ich erzähle! Den Prinzen und das Mädchen gab es wirklich! Glaubst Du mir etwa nicht?"

Lucy hob den Kopf und sah ihm verliebt wie am ersten Tag in die Augen. Manchmal konnte sie immer noch nicht glauben, daß sie glücklich mit Lex Luthor verheiratet war und sie gemeinsam zwei wunderbare Kinder hatten.

Terry, ihre Älteste, war vor sieben Jahren zur Welt gekommen und hatte die Verbindung zwischen Lex und ihr vollkommen gemacht. Ihr kleiner Sohn Benjamin war drei Jahre alt und wurde als das Nesthäkchen der Familie abgöttisch geliebt.

„Du bist leider zu früh nach Hause gekommen! Ich hatte alles so schön geplant! Clark holt die Kinder Morgen ab, er fährt nach Smallville und nimmt Terry und Ben zu seinen Eltern mit. Ich wollte ein intimes Abendessen vorbereiten und mir etwas Verführerisches überwerfen..."

Sie ließ den Satz offen und fuhr mit der Hand über seine muskulöse Brust Richtung Bauchnabel. Lex fing ihre Hand ein und drückte ihr einen heißen Kuß auf die Handfläche, der Lucy vor Verlangen erzittern ließ.

„Hm, das kann er doch immer noch machen, Darling! Martha und Jonathan nehmen die beiden sicher gerne länger als nur einen Tag! Was sagst Du dazu, wenn wir hier alles stehen und liegen lasen und einen Kurztrip nach Hawaii starten? Ich hätte meine Frau gern ein paar Tage für mich ganz allein! Auch wenn ich unsere Kinder über alles liebe, so stürzen sie doch immer im falschen Moment in unser Zimmer!"

Lucy kicherte leise und erinnerte Lex wieder an seinen kleinen Engel Terry, die trotz ihrer roten Locken ganz die Mama war. Schon vom ersten Moment an, als er das kleine, schreiende Bündel in den Armen gehalten hatte, wußte er, daß er total verloren war. Terry konnte ihn immer um den Finger wickeln und Lucy neckte ihn gnadenlos damit.

„Du bist ein Genie, Lex! Ich werde Martha Morgen anrufen und fragen, ob die Kinder länger bleiben dürfen! Terry wird sich bestimmt freuen, wenn sie eine Weile mit ihrer besten Freundin Kay zusammen wohnen darf!"

Martha Kent war zur selben Zeit schwanger gewesen wie Lucy und ihre beiden Töchter, Teresa und Kayla, waren im Abstand von nur ein paar Tagen zur Welt gekommen. Sie hatten damals gemeinsam Taufe gefeiert, Clark war Terrys Pate und Lex Kays Pate geworden.

Sie seufzte in der alten Erinnerung schwelgend und erhob sich dann vom Bett, weil sie noch im Abendkleid war und endlich die hohen Schuhe loswerden wollte, die ihre Füße schon den ganzen Abend quälten.

Sie verschwand kurz im angrenzenden Badezimmer und als sie mit einem bodenlangen, exquisiten Spitzennachthemd angetan wieder ins Schlafzimmer trat, hatte Lex einen weiteren Besucher im Bett untergebracht. Ihr kleiner Sohn Ben saß aufrecht auf ihrer Seite des Bettes und streckte seine kurzen Ärmchen nach ihr aus.

„Por favor, Mami, puedo dormir aquí?"

_(Bitte Mami, darf ich hier schlafen?)_

Seine dunklen Locken lagen verwuschelt um sein vom Schlaf gerötetes Gesicht und seine blauen Kulleraugen sahen sie flehentlich an. Lucys Mutterherz hatte keine Chance zu widerstehen. Sie schlüpfte auf ihrer Seite ins Bett und nahm Ben in die Arme, der sich noch ganz warm von seinem Bett anfühlte und immer noch diesen süßen Kleinkindgeruch verströmte, der sie ganz sentimental stimmte.

Lex verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf über sie: „Ich sage nur Hawaii, mi amor!"

Er beugte sich zu Ben und Lucy rüber und gab beiden einen Gutenachtkuß, dann zog er Terry enger an sich und löschte das Licht.

„Ich liebe dich, Prinzessin!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Prinz!"

Ihre Hände trafen sich in der Dunkelheit und mit ineinander verschlungenen Fingern und den beiden größten Schätzen, die sie auf der Welt besaßen, in ihrer Mitte glitten die beiden ins Reich der Träume.

**THE END**


End file.
